Por siempre y para siempre
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde niños, mantuvieron una amistad más allá de lo imaginable, los mejores amigos que se puede imaginar. El, de una prestigiosa y tradicionalista familia. Ella, una chica normal, sin nada que la diferenciara de las demás, seg
1. Chapter 1: El comienza de la historia

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Summary**: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde niños, mantuvieron una amistad más allá de lo imaginable, los mejores amigos que se puede imaginar. El, de una prestigiosa y tradicionalista familia. Ella, una chica normal, sin nada que la diferenciara de las demás, según ella, aburrida. Algo sucede y ninguno se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Podrá enmendarse los errores que se cometen en tantos años?

**Atención**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la prodigiosa mente de nuestra Sra. Meyer. Solo me acredito la historia. TODOS HUMANOS

**Capitulo I: El comienzo de la historia.**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

**Bella****'s POV**

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años, actualmente estoy viviendo en un pequeño puedo de los Estados Unidos de América, Forks, el húmedo y verde Forks.

He vivido con mi padre, Charlie, desde que tenía aproximadamente ocho años de edad.

Anteriormente vivía en Jacksonville con mi madre, Reneé, pero ésta al volverse a casar adquirió nuevas responsabilidades, su actual esposo, Phil, es jugador de baseball profesional, vive viajando, y mi madre por cuidar de mi y se perdía de su compañía por días, sobre todo cuando le tocaba la gira con el equipo. Así que con mi aprobación decidimos que mi padre podía hacerse cargo de mí, y así mi madre sería un poco más feliz con su esposo. ¿Qué les puedo decir, ella es así? Siempre ha dicho que yo parezco su madre y no lo contrario. Adoro a Reneé.

Por otra parte, mi padre, Charlie, es completamente opuesto a ella. Es el Jefe de Policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Un trabajo muy tranquilo, ya que ¿qué puede pasar en un pueblo con una población de unas escasas 200 mil personas? Charlie se puso muy feliz cuando decidí venirme a vivir con el. El, junto con Elizabeth Launter, su mejor amiga, me criaron y se ocuparon de mí, hasta que yo pude, o más bien exigí, hacerlo por mi misma, cuando cumplí los 15 años de edad.

Siempre he estudiado en el Instituto Forks. Cuando ingresé ahí no me fue del todo agradable, ya que, a pesar de mi madurez psico-emocional, siempre he sido una chica tímida e introvertida.

Era un día frío en Forks, como cosa rara ¿no?, bueno, ese día empezaban las clases en el Instituto. Mi padre me llevó al colegio en la patrulla, odiaba eso, pero nada podía hacer. Me dejó en la entrada con todas las instrucciones pertinentes.

- **Bella, cariño, en tu mochila tienes el dinero de la merienda, los libros y el impermeable** – Me dijo mi padre con inmensa ternura, comprendiendo mis nervios y mi ansiedad, al fin y al cabo eso lo había heredado de él. Yo sólo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé al interior del colegio.

Como es costumbre en mí, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula, tropecé con un chico y fuimos a dar al suelo. Bien hecho Isabella, no más empiezas y ya haces desastre. Me reproché a mi misma. ¿Quién pensaría que una niña de apenas 08 años puede ser tan torpe? Pues déjenme decirles que si existe, y esa soy yo. El niño se puso de pie rápidamente y volteo a donde yo estaba, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- **Disculpa, no fue mi intención** – le dije bastante apenada de la situación.

- **No te preocupes** – me contesto sonriendo – **Soy Edward Cullen** – Me dijo el chico, de ojos verdes y cabello de un extraño color cobrizo.

- **Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella** – le dije

- **OK, Bella** – asintió una vez – **Y eres nueva aquí? No te había visto antes**

- **Uhm...** – vacilé un poco al contestar – **pues si ...** – conteste distraídamente. En ese momento la profesora llamó a formar fila para entrar ordenadamente al salón.

Ese día las clases pasaron lentamente para mí, ya que por mi edad, estaba repitiendo un año que ya había hecho en Jacksonville. A la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí sola al comedor, hice la fila y compre un sándwiches, una manzana y un jugo, y me fui a sentar en una mesa apartada, la única que había disponible.

- **Hola!!!** – escuché una voz bastante entusiasmada – **puedo sentarme contigo ... ouch... esta bien ... podemos sentarnos contigo?** – me dijo una niña, calculo de mi misma edad, de tez blanca, cabello negro y corto, con una gran sonrisa y de mirada muy vivaz, venía junto a otro niño de igual edad, rubio, de ojos azules, y semblante tranquilo.

- **Claro** – me aparté un poco para hacerles espacio

- **Soy Alice y el es Jasper, somos amigos desde que tenemos uso de razón** – me dijo la niña y el niño solo me sonrió tímidamente – **te hemos visto en nuestro mismo salón, eres la hija del Jefe Swan no?** – preguntó mientras pinchaba una patata y se la llevaba a la boca

- **Si ... soy Bella Swan ...** – les conteste sonriendo. Eran unos niños muy agradables, ella desbordaba alegría y energía; el parecía que podía calmar al mundo entero con sólo mirarte.

Se estaba pasando los minutos, charlando, bromeando, en ese momento, Alice mira hacia un lado y frunce el ceño, negando lentamente con su pequeña cabeza. Siguiendo la trayectoria de su vista pude divisar a un grupo de niñas charlando animadamente, y con ellas a Edward, el niño que había sufrido las consecuencias de mi torpeza en la mañana.

- **Jessica y Lauren** – me explicó Alice en voz baja – **siempre tratan de ser el centro de atención, buscando cualquier forma de hacerse notar** – suspiro – **ya le he dicho a mi hermano que no tiene que seguirle los juegos a Jessica **

- **El es tu hermano?** – le pregunte roja de la vergüenza

- **Así es ... somos mellizos ... aunque no nos parecemos en nada** – me comentó alegremente **– el es más parecido a mi papá y yo a mamá** – yo la escuche y solo asentía una que otra vez, de repente se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia Edward, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hasta nuestra mesa – **Tu no aprendes nunca Edward Cullen... Ah, ella es Bella, es nueva, acaba de entrar al colegio, es muy linda verdad** – decía con una sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos mientras hablaba

- **Si si Alice, ya la conocí **– le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que dejara de saltar, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, lo que provocó que Jasper y yo sonriéramos.

Así fueron pasando los días en el colegio, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos fuimos haciendo cada día más amigos. Hacíamos las tareas juntos, comíamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, todo lo hacíamos juntos, éramos inseparables. Después conocí al otro hermano de Edward y Alice, Emmet, un año mayor que nosotros, pero es todo un personaje, es por decirlo de alguna manera la oveja negra de la familia, no puede estar tranquilo en ningún momento, tiene que gastarle bromas a todo el mundo, y yo no fui la excepción.

- **Cuidado cuidado... quiten todo del camino .... hormigas apártense .... Bella viene pasando** – gritaba a todo pulmón cuando me vio salir del salón con mis amigos – **si se cae por culpa de ustedes, la van a pagar caro** – decía hablando al piso.

- **¿Qué se supone que haces, Emmett?** – le pregunté mirándolo entre extrañada y apenada

- **Solo te abro camino para que no te caigas de nuevo, Bella **– me dijo en tono burlón, ganándose un golpe de mi parte en el estomago y un zape por parte de Edward – **AY!! ... con ustedes no se puede bromear** – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

También conocí a Rosalie, la hermana mayo de Jasper, iba al mismo grado que Emmett, era toda coqueta para tener apenas nueve años, decía que para poder ser modelo tenía que cuidarse.

Con el transcurso de los años, Edward y yo nos hicimos más amigos, compartíamos todas las clases, sin contar que empezamos a tener gustos bastante similares. La mayoría de los días yo me lo pasaba en su casa. Su madre, Esme, es un amor de persona, siempre tiene una calida bienvenida con los demás. Ella trabajaba como gerente en una casa de antigüedades y remodelación. Carlisle, su padre es médico cirujano, uno de los mejores médicos que pueden existir.

Ellos vienen de una familia noble de Inglaterra, que se habían mudado a Forks hace muchos años, ya que Esme vino de vacaciones y quedó enamorada del lugar, pero seguían siendo tan tradicionalistas como si estuvieran en su país. Conocía poco de sus tradiciones, ya que Edward las detesta y poco me habla de ellas.

De vez en cuando, sobre todo en las vacaciones, la familia Cullen viajaba a Inglaterra, por placer o por obligación, pero se iban. En esos días mi mundo se turbaba, los días pasaban sin sentido y monótonos.

- **Bella, por qué no bajas a La Push? ... Jake le gustaría verte** – me dijo mi padre, viéndome abatida, tirada en el sofá de la sala un día de verano

Jake, o mejor dicho Jacob Black, es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, Billy Black, es un año menor que yo y estudia en el instituto de la Reserva de La Push. Lo conocí el día siguiente a mi llegada, pero debido a nuestra edad, y a la lejanía que supone para nosotros nuestras casas, la amistad con el no ha resultado tan favorecida como con Alice o Jasper, y mucho menos como con Edward. Sin embargo, es agradable pasar tiempo con el, yo lo considero un amigo más, de los pocos que he hecho aquí.

- **Tengo que hacerlo?** – Pregunte suplicando con la mirada – **No es que no me agrade estar con Jake, pero... **– suspiro - **... no creo que sea muy divertida ahorita** – le digo a mi padre y vuelvo mi vista al libro de "Mujercitas" que estaba leyendo, el cual consideraba bastante interesante a mis ya trece años.

- **Esta bien** – se resigno Charlie – **yo voy a pescar con Harry... quieres que llame a Elizabeth?** -

- **No, papá, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien** – le dije suprimiendo un bostezo. Mi padre se fue y seguí leyendo, sin darme cuenta poco a poco empecé a caer en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba todo oscuro, no se __veía nada, de pronto una figura fue surgiendo a la luz, la reconocí de inmediato, era Edward, pero ¿qué hacía Edward en mi sueño?, de repente se fue acercando "Bella ... Bella" me llamaba, y yo lo miraba, alargando mi mano, tratando de alcanzarlo y no podía , de la nada apareció una mujer bajo una capa negra, que le tomó la mano, el la miró moles, no sorprendido, sino molesto; me fui acercando "Que sucede Edward?"... "Vámonos a casa" le susurro la mujer de la capa y lo fue alejando de mi. ¿A casa? El estaba en casa, aquí era su casa "No, espera!!!! Edward espera!!!" le gritaba a todo pulmón, desesperada, estaban arrancando a mi mejor amigo de mi lado sin ninguna explicación, la luz que había iluminado mi oscuro sueño se estaba esfumando. "NOOOOOOO!! Edward.... regresa!!!!!..... EDWAAAAARD!!!!"_

Me desperté con la respiración agitada, el libro había rodado hasta el piso, yo aun con la mano en el corazón, y la cabeza dándome vueltas, lo recogí. ¿Qué significa ese sueño? ¿Por qué yo soñaba con mi mejor amigo de esa manera? Era desesperante la sensación que sentía cuando me alejaban de Edward para siempre. Suspire hondo y fui en busca de mi teléfono celular.

Repico una vez... otra vez...

- **Alo?** – respondió una voz aterciopelada y algo ronca, debido a la edad, la adolescencia estaba haciendo estragos con nosotros

- **Edward? ... soy yo Bella** -

- **Si lo se... sucede algo, Bella**? – se notaba ansioso y preocupado.

Suspire hondo – **No, no sucede nada Edward.... solo quería saludarte, y saber como estaban... sabes, lo de siempre** – le dije, tratando de sonar convincente, y calmando la ansiedad que sentía por escuchar su voz

¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

Escuche su risa al otro lado del teléfono – **Todos estamos muy bien, Bells** – se puso serio de repente – **Disculpa que no te hemos llamado, hemos tenido uno que otro asunto que atender** – suspiro – **no sabes lo fastidioso que es estar aquí, cumpliendo formalidades innecesarias... desearía poder haberme quedado contigo este verano, no sabes cuanto te extraño Bells** – dijo en un susurro la última parte, mi corazón dio un vuelco inexplicable para mi.

- **Bueno ... **– me aclaré la garganta por lo bajo – **por lo menos los lujos y las atenciones no te deben faltar, cierto?** -

Bufó, dando a entender la poca relevancia que tenía eso para el

- **Júralo que Alice, Emmett y yo, cambiaríamos todos estos lujos y comodidades por pasar un verano completo en Forks, con ustedes** – sonreí ante la manera que lo dijo _"Edward, puedes venir un momento, ya suelta ese teléfono"_ escuché la voz de Esme a lo lejos – **Bueno mi Bells, te tengo que dejar, sino mamá va a venir a golpearme con el teléfono **– rió de nuevo, yo sonreí – **estamos hablando, yo te llamo no más pueda... dale mis saludos a Rose y a Jasper, te quiero **– y colgó, el vacío volvió a llenarme y eso empezaba a preocuparme.

¿Qué estaba pasándome últimamente con mi mejor amigo? Todo esto debe ser porque lo extraño, uno extraña a los amigos cuando se van de viaje por más de una semana ¿no?. Suspiré de nuevo, vi el reloj de la sala, las 6:30 p.m., ya debería estar por llegar Charlie.

Subí y me di una ducha de agua caliente, eso siempre ayudaba a relajarme cuando estaba tensa o preocupada por algo, duré un tiempo prudente, salí de la ducha, me sequé con calma y me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una playera holgada. Bajando escuche entrar a Charlie y me fui directo a la cocina.

- **¿Bella?** – preguntó .... _"No, quien más?"_ quise contestarle, pero me contuve sonriendo

- **¿Qué tal la pesca, papa?** – conteste desde la cocina, mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar la cena.

- **Como siempre, pican mejor con el buen tiempo, pero quien le dice que no a Harry Clearwater** – decía mientras se dirigía al sofá a ver la televisión.

La cena estuvo lista y nos sentamos a comer. Luego me despedí y me fui a la cama. A descansar de otro día tan monótono como siempre desde que Alice y Edward se fueron de viaje.

Piiii... Piiii... Piiii... Sonó mi celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

"_Bells, disculpa por cortarte tan pronto, mi mamá me necesitaba para otra más de las tonterías de protocolo. Mañana te hablo. Te extraño. Te quiero por siempre... Edward"_

Sonreí como tonta cuando leí el mensaje y conteste

"_... y__ para siempre... Hablamos Edward... Bells"_

Apagué la luz y me sumergí en un profundo sueño


	2. Chapter 2: Volver a verte

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Summary**: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde niños, mantuvieron una amistad más allá de lo imaginable, los mejores amigos que se puede imaginar. El, de una prestigiosa y tradicionalista familia. Ella, una chica normal, sin nada que la diferenciara de las demás, según ella, aburrida. Algo sucede y ninguno se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Podrá enmendarse los errores que se cometen en tantos años?

**Atención**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la prodigiosa mente de nuestra Sra. Meyer. Solo me acredito la historia. TODOS HUMANOS

**Capitulo ****II: Volver a verte.**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

Y allí estaba yo, casi dos meses después de haber salido de vacaciones del instituto, cas dos meses después de que Edward, Alice y Emmett se fueron de vacaciones, ahí estaba yo, en la espaciosa sala de la casa de Jasper y Rosalie.

- **Santísimo Cielo** – suspiré – **ROSALIE HALE!!! QUIERES APURARTE, TENEMOS SOLO QUINCE MINUTOS, Y ESO SI MI PAPÁ MANEJA A UNA VELOCIDAD RAZONABLE** – le gritaba desde la sala a una de mis mejores amigas, a pesar de no ir al mismo curso, para que bajara. "Cómo una niña de 14 años puede demorarse tanto!" me dacia a mi misma.

Suspiré de nuevo, al tempo que Jasper me veía divertido

- **Alguien está intranquilo** – dijo usando su tono más inocente mientras me veía sonriéndome – **tranquila, el vuelo llega a las 5 de la tarde y apenas son las ...** – miró su reloj - **... las 4:45!!! Oh si.... creo que vamos algo tarde... ROSALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** -

Hoy, 15 de septiembre, a sólo 15 días de empezar el instituto de nuevo regresaban de su largo viaje nuestros queridos amigos. OH! Como los habíamos extrañado, especialmente yo.

- **Ya estamos niños?** – preguntó Charlie desde la entrada sosteniendo las llaves de su patrulla de policía. Yo bufé desesperada

- **Si, todos listos** – dijo Rosalie bajando alegremente por la escalera, al tiempo que Jasper se paraba del sillón y yo daba incontrolables golpes al suelo con m zapato – **Calma pequeña Bella, ya nos vamos **– me dijo Rose alzando una ceja.

Avanzamos lentamente a mi parecer por la carretera que iba al pequeño aeropuerto, recién instalado, de Forks. Yo miraba incontrolable el reloj, viendo como las agujas avanzaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Jasper puso una mano en mi hombro mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa, en el instante me empecé a sentir menos ansiosa, el era un niño muy especial en cierto modo, no se como conseguía que la gente a su alrededor se calmara instantáneamente con solo su presencia.

Llegamos y salí de un salto de la patrulla, seguida de Rosalie y de Jasper. Corrimos hasta la sala de espera, y pegué mi cara al vidrio que daba vista a la pista de aterrizaje. En ese momento anunciaron que el vuelo que venía de Seattle, proveniente de Londres, llegaba.

Mirábamos atentamente mientras los pasajeros salían por la puerta de cristal cuando vimos a nuestros amigos. Emmett imponente a sus 14 años, alto, con su peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, cabello corto castaño oscuro, con un cuerpo bien formado, bromeando con Alice, la cual seguía siempre igual, con mucha energía, delgada, pequeña para su edad, con su rebelde cabello corto y sus vivaces ojos verdes, quien sonreía y golpeaba a Emmett mientras éste reía a carcajadas. Detrás de ellos venían Esme y Carlisle, sonriendo, siempre hermosos. Y más atrás, un hermoso chico delgado, alto, algo encorvado, con un rebelde cabello castaño cobrizo, con aire distraído, que en nada más logró divisarnos, levantó la cara y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, que sólo a el, y nada más a el le quedaba a la perfección, fijando la mirada verde esmeralda de sus pupilas. Parecía todo un ángel dentro de los simples mortales que lo rodeaban.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y Rosalie y Jasper se miraban entre si sonriendo a la vez. ¿He dicho que los hemos extrañado horrores? Somos como una gran familia desde hace aproximadamente 5 años, y no nos agrada nada estar separados.

Cuando no había tanta gente de por medio, Alice pegó una sola carrera hacia nosotros y se me guindó del cuello

- **Bella, Bella, Bella** – decía repetidamente mientras me abrazaba **– cuanto te he extrañado, eso es muy aburrido sin ustedes.**

- **Allie ... yo también te extrañe muchísimo, si no llegaban pronto me iban a encontrar petrificada en el sofá de mi papá **– le decía devolviéndole el abrazo mientras sollozábamos las dos

- **Ay que dramáticas son las mujeres** – decía en tono burlón y divertido Emmett quien le daba un saludo a Jasper y un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie

- **Lo siento por no ser tan insensible como tu Emmett Cullen... yo si extrañé a mis amigos** – le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- **Bella... Bella... pequeña saltamontes **– me decía mientras se acercaba – **no hables idioteces** – sin más me tomo en los brazos y me dio un abrazo de oso.

- **Emmett, suéltala, esta casi morada, déjala respirar** – dijo una voz suave como el terciopelo; Edward estaba sonriendo justo detrás de su hermano. Emmett me soltó con un ligero "ops"

- **Bella** – me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida mientras depositaba su maleta al lado. Yo lo miraba y sentía que mi sonrisa se acentuaba, mi corazón parecía desbocado en mi pecho, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y estaba quieta observándolo – **¿Bella?** – Repitió, visiblemente confundido - **¿Estás bien?** – me dijo preocupado.

De repente salte a sus brazos que me sostuvieron maestralmente – **Oh Edward!!!! Como me has hecho falta **– le sentí temblar mientras soltaba una risita, y yo pegué mi cara a su pecho y suspiré, mientras sentía que una de sus manos me acariciaba el cabello

- **No te recordaba tan efusiva, Bella, y eso que solo me fui por dos meses, o menos **– decía con un tono divertido en su voz

- **Escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen** – le dije separándome de el – **nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar que dos meses lejos de aquí es poco tiempo ... los hermanos gemelos no están hechos para vivir separados ni un segundo**

- **Tonta Bella** – me dijo sonriendo y despeinándome un poco con su mano, me miró intensamente – **no somos hermanos y mucho menos** **gemelos** – terminó con el ceño fruncido

- **Da lo mismo** – le dije cruzándome de brazos. El puso los ojos en blanco, sonrió, tomó su maleta y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

- **Vamos... he extrañado mi humilde casa** – dijo mientras empezamos a caminar rumbo a los automóviles que esperaban en el estacionamiento.

Edward's POV

Dios!!! Estaba volviéndome loco, loco es poco, estaba realmente desesperado. Ya odiaba Londres con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba tirado en mi sofá negro, ubicado en mi cuarto, escuchando música con mi IPED a todo volumen, luego de una agotadora agenda de cenas, reuniones y no se cuantas cosas mas. La única cosa que lograba calmarme era la música clásica, a parte de la compañía de Bella. No se por qué, pero últimamente la extrañaba horrores. _"Es que llevas mucho tiempo lejos de tus amigos, eso es todo"_ me repetía mentalmente, _"pero, por qué no extrañas de la misma manera a Jasper y a Rosalie? No se supone que son también tus amigos?"_ me contradijo una vocecita interna. Suspire frustrado sin hallarle una respuesta coherente para mí. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la música.

Me fui quedando dormido, cuando siento que me sacuden del brazo, abro los ojos y veo a mi sonriente hermana mirándome directamente. Me quito los audífonos.

- **¿Qué pasa, Alice?** – le digo sin incorporarme

- **Verás, hermanito, mamá dijo que hoy podíamos ir al centro comercial, ya que como mañana nos regresamos a Forks, no hemos hechos compras de nada, y no vamos a tener otra oportunidad de venir a un centro comercial como este en meses me gustaría comprar regalos para Jasper, Rose, Bells, Ángela...** – y así continuaba hablando sin parar, sin respirar y empezando a dar saltitos emocionados desde su lugar.

- **Ok, enana, para, respira** – le dije en tono divertido. Alice siempre ha sido emotiva, y las compras le fascinan y siempre hace lo imposible para arrastrar a cualquiera que se proponga a que la acompañe. Pero tenía razón, habrá que llevarle algunos recuerdo o presentes a nuestros amigos, siempre hacíamos lo mismo – **vamos, Alice... pero por el amor a todo lo que es santo, no quiero pasar nueve horas recorriendo el centro comercial** – le dije mientras me calzaba los zapatos y me ponía de pie.

-** Oh Edward!!!!!!! Eres el mejor hermano que tengo, por eso te adoro!** – me dijo a la vez que saltaba sobre mi, guindándose en mi cuello.

- **Que mal discurso tienes Mary Alice Cullen... hace cinco minutos me dijiste que yo era tu hermano preferido** – decía Emmett desde la puerta, tratando de sonar ofendido

- **Vamos, Emm... no te pongas sentimental ... los dos son mis hermanos preferidos**! – dijo ella sonriendo angelicalmente

- **Alice... somos tus únicos dos hermanos ... mejor dicho tus únicos hermanos **– dijo Emmett alzando una ceja

- **Como sea** – repuso Alice – **nos vamos?!** – finalizó saliendo del cuarto pegando ligeros y ágiles brincos.

El chofer nos dejó en las puertas del centro comercial, que para la desgracia mía y de mi hermano, y para la felicidad de Alice, era enorme. Alice no sabía a donde ir.

- **Ok... vamos con calma, primero a ver ropa!** – y salió disparada hacia las primeras tiendas, Emmett suspiro y yo me reí del asunto. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

Y así pasaron aproximadamente unas cuatro horas, de tienda en tienda, arrastrados por Alice, sin piedad de nosotros. Alice entro a la tienda de Victroria's Secret, a la cual, obviamente Emmett y yo rehusamos a entrar. Nos fuimos a sentar en una banca cercana a la tienda con todas las bolsas, a esperar que nuestra hermana se dignara a salir.

- **Oh! Demonios! Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba** – me decía Emmett mirándome con cara de horror – **Es INSUFRIBLE! **- decía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperadamente

- **Y eso que solo tiene 13 años, no quiero imaginarla cuando vaya por los 16 o 18** – dije pensando en cuan torturadora resultaría mi pequeña hermana e esa edad – **va a ser toooodo un duende demoníaco** - Emmett soltó una risotada.

- **Y ya le compraste algo a Bella?** – me preguntó mi hermano sacándome de mis banales pensamiento. Bella. El me miró interrogativamente.

- **uhm... la verdad que aun no le compro** **nada** – dije pensando – **a decir verdad me falta comprarle algo a Rose y a Bella ... creo que mejor voy a ver que les encuentro mientras sale Alice** – dije viendo hacia la tienda – **esto creo que se va a llevar un buen rato... vienes?** – me hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza y coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó más en la banca.

Camine por las tiendas a ver que les compraba a las chicas. Rose era fácil, un collar, unos zarcillos, una cartera... podía pedirle ayuda a Alice. Pero Bella, ella era un punto aparte, ella era... simplemente especial. Busqué algo que pudiera gustarle, visite más tiendas de las que jamás había visitado en mis 13 años, casi me doy por vencido cuando vi algo maravilloso, sencillo y especial como ella.

- **Allá esta!!!** – escuché que gritaba Alice quien venía corriendo hacia mi, junto con Emmett – **Edward, ¿qué hacías?** -

- **Comprando unas cosas que me faltaban** – respondí encogiéndome de hombros - **¿ya nos vamos? **– Alice asintió y salimos a esperar que el chofer llegara por nosotros.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la residencia. Bajamos y entramos con los paquetes, dejándolos en la sala. Mi madre se acerco a nosotros sonriendo

- **Pudieron haber dejado algo para los demás londinenses** – se acerco a nosotros y nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno

- **Culpa a Alice** – dijo un malhumorado Emmett. Mi madre rió y le dio una caricia en la mejilla

- **Bueno, vayan a terminar de ordenar sus cosas, mañana salimos temprano, nos esperan como ocho horas de vuelo** – se giró hacia mi – **Edward, tu padre me pidió que te acordara de llamar a Tanya** – yo suspire pesadamente. _"Gracias"_ murmure y subí a mi habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama, boca abajo. Suspire profundamente y tomé el teléfono. Marqué rápidamente y espere que contestaran

- _**Mansión Denali**_ – me contesto una voz masculina

- **Por favor, con Tanya** – _"que no esté, que no esté, que no esté"_ rogaba mentalmente

- **La Srta. Denali no se encuentra, ¿quién la solicita? **– "_siiiiiiiii_" gritó mi cerebro de júbilo

- **Oh! Dígale por favor que Edward la llamó, mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera. Gracias** – colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa. Había cumplido, no me reprocharían que no hubiera hecho caso a mi padre y después de todo, las cosas habían resultado bien.

Puse a sonar el reproductor y me dispuse a organizar lo que faltaba de mis cosas. Tomé cuidadosamente los regalos que había comprado y los coloqué en el bolso de mano, por seguridad. Acomodé la ropa que iba a usar mañana, un pantalón de jean, una camisa de botones negras y mis deportivos negros, y los coloqué en la silla del escritorio. Tomé mi pijama, y fue a darme una rápida ducha, me vestí y baje a dar las buenas noches.

Regresé al cuarto, coloqué la alarma del celular y me acosté, y al instante entré en un profundo sueño. Al poco tiempo, o eso sentí, empezó a sonar el despertador, como lo odiaba!!. Estiré mi mano hacia la mesa de noche, y tropezando con algunas cosas, logré apagarlo, me di media vuelta y seguí durmiendo.

- **Hijo... cariño despierta, que vamos a llegar tarde** – escuché la voz lejana de mi madre, Esme – **Edward por favor, párate ya, que a tu papá no le va a hacer gracia que perdamos el vuelo** – acto seguido coloqué mi almohada sobre la cabeza – **EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN** – me gritó mi mamá, lo cual hizo que saltara y cayera de la cama con las sabanas envueltas.

- **Ya voy, ya voy** – le dije aun en el piso, sobándome la cabeza por el golpe, y tratando de sacar mis piernas de entre las sabanas – no se cual es el a....puro – refunfuñé en medio de un bostezo, mientras caminaba hacia el baño

- **Anda** – me dijo mi madre mientras me daba una nalgada

- **MAMA!!! Deja de hacer eso** – entre en el baño y me dispuse a lavarme la cara.

Después de un buen rato, ya nos encontrábamos montados en el avión. Yo iba sentado en el puesto de la ventana con Alice a mi lado. Como cosa rara ella, mi hiperactiva hermana, iba parloteando de no se que cosa, y de vez en cuando saltaba en el asiento.

- **OK Alice... para ... me tienes mareado** -

- **Eres un amargado, Edward **– me dijo y me sacó la lengua, era tan infantil algunas veces – **Acaso no te alegra volver a Forks de nuevo??? ... volver a ver a Jasper, a Rose y a Bella** – me pregunto con ojos muy emocionados

- **Sabes que si Alice** – le dije sonriendo de lado – **pero no como para hacer que el avión este pasando por una tormenta por estar saltando en el asiento** – le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué si no me emocionaba? Bien sabía Dios que sí. Estos asuntos de Londres acaban con mi paciencia, no lo soportaba. Tantas reuniones, tantos halagos, tantas formalidades. Todo eso lo detestaba. Bueno creo que todos lo detestábamos. Cualquiera diría que deberíamos estar felices por tener tantas comodidades y tantos lujos, pero debe ser que como nunca nos acostumbramos a eso, sino que siempre hemos tenido una vida normal y pacífica en Forks, a nosotros no nos llenaba de tanta dicha el asunto, mas que todo porque las personas que de verdad queríamos no estaban allí, sino el en frío, lluvioso y verde pueblo de Forks.

Al rato me quedé dormido en el avión, eran bastantes horas de vuelo, y no había nada interesante que hacer. Me despertó la voz de la azafata anunciando que habíamos llegado a Seattle. Nos acomodamos en el asiento, abrochamos los cinturones. A los pocos minutos estábamos aterrizando, para realizar la transferencia al pequeño avión que nos llevaría hasta el nuevo aeropuerto que habían construido en Forks. En menos de 45 minutos estábamos aterrizando de nuevo en Forks.

- **Oh llegamos llegamos llegamos!!!** – gritaba una y otra vez Alice mientras bajábamos **– que bueno estar en casa** -

- **Debo decirte que esta vez tienes razón, enana** – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se encaminaron casi corriendo a buscar las maletas. Cuando llegamos, cada quien agarró su maleta y empezamos a caminar.

- **Edward, hijo, ahora que lo recuerdo** – mi padre se retrazó para hablar conmigo – **llamaste a la casa de Tanya como te lo pedí? **– rodé mis ojos y suspire pesadamente

- **Si, papá, lo hice, pero no estaba en la casa** – le dije en tono de fastidio. No entiendo cual es el empeño de mi padre de que yo "tenga una buena relación" con Tanya. Era una niña linda, claro, de piel blanca, cabello rubio rojizo, ojos color ámbar, pero todavía éramos pequeños para andar pensando en "llevar una buena relación" ¿cierto?, ¿acaso no basta con que se tenga una relación cordial como con cualquiera?, además apenas conocía a la familia Denali, mi padre tenia muchos negocios con ellos, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en eso?. Suspiré y mi padre se adelantó a hacerle compañía a mi mamá, ofreciéndole llevar el su maleta.

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia la salida, los pudimos ver, ahí estaban esperándonos con una gran sonrisa todos. Jasper tenía las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, Rosalie, mientras ésta sonreía abiertamente. Al lado de ella estaba Bella, sonriendo angelicalmente. La veía cambiada en pequeños detalles, creo, ¿podía cambiar en sólo dos meses?. La veía con su cabello castaño un poco mas largo, sus ojos tenían un brillo que antes no había visto, ¿o eran ideas mías?. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sonrió aun mas, lo que hizo que yo automáticamente también sonriera.

Cuando no había tanta gente de por medio, Alice pegó una sola carrera hacia ellos y se colgó del cuello de Bella, haciéndola casi caer.

- **Bella, Bella, Bella** – decía repetidamente mientras la abrazaba – **cuanto te he extrañado, eso es muy aburrido sin ustedes.**

- **Allie ... yo también te extrañe muchísimo, si no llegaban pronto me iban a encontrar petrificada en el sofá de mi papá **– le decía Bella devolviéndole el abrazo mientras las dos comenzaban a sollozar, parecía como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

- **Ay que dramáticas son las mujeres** – decía en tono burlón y divertido Emmett quien estaba saludando a Jasper y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie algo ¿nervioso?. De cuando a acá mi hermano se ponía nervioso con Rose...

- **Lo siento por no ser tan insensible como tu Emmett Cullen... yo si extrañé a mis amigos** – le dije Bella cruzándose de brazos en un actitud algo ofendida, o eso pretendía demostrar, aunque su sonrisa demostraba lo contrario

- **Bella... Bella... pequeña saltamontes **– le decía Emmett mientras se le acercaba – **no hables idioteces** – sin más la tomo en los brazos y le dio un abrazo de oso, de esos que sólo el podía dar, debido a su contextura física.

- **Emmett, suéltala, esta casi morada, déjala respirar** – le dije a mi delicado hermano al notar que la pobre Bella no podía respirar. Emmett la soltó con un ligero "ops". Y fue a saludar al Jefe Swan.

- **Bella** – le dije con una sonrisa torcida mientras depositaba mi maleta al lado. Ella se me quedó mirando, sonriendo aún mas ¡como la extrañaba!, yo seguía sonriendo. No me respondía, estaba como petrificada, me empecé a preocupar – **¿Bella?** – Repetí, mirándola algo confundido y preocupado a la vez - **¿Estás bien?** – le dije acercándome un poco mas.

Su reacción me tomó desprevenido, en menos de un segundo saltó a mis brazos, los cuales la sostuvieron por un rato – **Oh Edward!!!! Como me has hecho falta **– me empecé a reír, no recordaba que mi mejor amiga sea tan emotiva como esa vez, y a decir verdad, se sentía bien, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y su cara reposaba en mi pecho, yo hundí mi cara en su cabello que olía a su peculiar olor a fresas, y con una mano empecé a acariciar su cabello

- **No te recordaba tan efusiva, Bella, y eso que solo me fui por dos meses, o menos **– le decía con un tono divertido en mi voz

- **Escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen** – me dijo separándose de mi, mirándome seria – **nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar que dos meses lejos de aquí es poco tiempo ... los hermanos gemelos no están hechos para vivir separados ni un segundo**

- **Tonta Bella** – le dije sonriendo y despeinando un poco con mi mano su cabello, la miré serio, algo confundido y ¿decepcionado? "hermanos gemelos", ¿eso había dicho? No se porqué pero esa analogía para con nuestra relación no me hacía mucha gracia – **no somos hermanos y mucho menos** **gemelos** – le dije con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ella medio sonrió

- **Da lo mismo** – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Puso los ojos en blanco, y le sonreí, tomé mi maleta de nuevo y le pase un brazo por los hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella

- **Vamos... he extrañado mi humilde casa** – dije mientras salíamos del aeropuerto rumbo a los automóviles que esperaban en el estacionamiento.

Yo estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en mi casa, con mis amigos, con mi vida. Nos subimos al Mercedes de mi papá y Bella, Jasper y Rose se subieron a la patrulla del Jefe Swan. Todos nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa. Yo me recosté del asiento, cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo, a pesar de saber que en dos semanas empezaba de nuevo la tortura del instituto, y que ahora ya íbamos a empezar nuestro primer año de bachillerato.


	3. Chapter 3: Un día enloquecedor con Alice

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Summary**: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde niños, mantuvieron una amistad más allá de lo imaginable, los mejores amigos que se puede imaginar. El, de una prestigiosa y tradicionalista familia. Ella, una chica normal, sin nada que la diferenciara de las demás, según ella, aburrida. Algo sucede y ninguno se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Podrá enmendarse los errores que se cometen en tantos años?

**Atención**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la prodigiosa mente de nuestra Sra. Meyer. Solo me acredito la historia. TODOS HUMANOS

**Capitulo ****III: Un día enloquecedor con Alice**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

Bella's POV

Después de aproximadamente 45 minutos de camino desde el aeropuerto llegamos a la imponente mansión, o casa como le gustaba llamarla a Esme Cullen, esa "casa" es absolutamente fabulosa, no que me quejara de mi casa, sino que siendo objetivos, al cesar lo que es del cesar, como dicen.

La casa de los Cullen se ubica en las afuera de Forks, en un claro rodeado de frondosos árboles, lo cual hace que se encuentre un tanto escondida y apartada del resto de las casas de la localidad; es enorme, de dos pisos y todo en color blanco y colores pasteles, tiene grandes ventanales en la sala principal y en algunos de los cuartos, el de Edward era uno de esos.

Cuando llegamos, ya el carro del Dr. Cullen se encontraba estacionado, y los chicos estaban bajando su equipaje. No bajamos de la patrulla de mi padre y tanto él como Jasper se pusieron a ayudar a Alice y a Esme con su equipaje.

- **Oh! No puedo creerlo!! Al fin! Al fin! Estamos en casa! No saben lo aburrido que es todo en Londres, tanto protocolo, tanta seriedad, todo es cosa de "modales"** – decía Alice hablando a una velocidad a la que solo ella podía hacerlo – **perooooooooooo! Ya estoy aquí y con ustedes! Oh oh oh oh! Cuanto las extrañe!** – decía dando saltitos y guindándosenos del cuello mientras hablaba

- **Sin embargo** – se volteó hacia Rosalie con una gran sonrisa – **EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ES ENORMEEE!!! Tienes que verlo Rose, te va a encantar, tiene muchas tiendas, y venden de todo, es tres veces mas grande que el de Port Angeles o el de Seattle!... que digo tres veces! Es como cinco veces mas grande! **– mientras hablaban de lo enorme del centro comercial, yo me escabullí y me fui hacia donde estaba sentado Edward y Emmett hablando con Jasper

- **Les molesta que los acompañe?** – les dije con una sonrisa – **la verdad que tu hermana** – señalé a Jasper – **y la de ustedes** – señalando a los otros dos – **me van a volver loca si sigo ahí! No entiendo que le ven de emocionante a caminar por horas y horas en un "centro comercial mas grande que el de Port Angeles o el de Seattle" **– le dije tratando de imitar el entusiasmo de Alice al hablar.

Emmett soltó una risotada característica de el mientras que Edward solo soltaba un breve "chicas", yo sonreí y me senté en las escaleras del porche entre Jasper y Emmett. Nos pusimos a hablar de cuanta tontería pasaba por nuestras cabezas, de cómo les había ido a ellos por Europa, y de lo aburrido que estuvo Forks en las vacaciones

- **Bells, hija, vámonos **– me gritó mi papá mientras iba caminando hacia la patrulla junto con Carlisle

Suspiré pesadamente y me despedí de los chicos, con un beso en la mejilla y empecé a caminar rápido, mala idea!!!!, cuando iba casi llegando a donde estaban Alice y Rose, me tropecé con mis propios pies, supongo, y me caí hacia delante, cerré los ojos esperando el tan acostumbrado golpe, cuando siento que alguien me agarró por la cintura.

Escuche la risa – **Oh Bells! Cuidado** – me dijo mientras me acomodaba de pie de nuevo – **Puedo apostar que no te caíste hasta que nosotros llegáramos, para así no perdernos de tan anhelado momento** – me dijo Emmett mientras me soltaba, a la vez que no paraba de reír

- **Pues para que veas que no, Emmett Cullen** – le dije algo enfadada por su comentario, después caí en cuenta de mi respuesta, y me sonrojé furiosamente.

- **Oh, ¿no te habías caído o esa caída no era para nosotros?** – me pregunto divertido Emmett. Ganándose un golpe de mi parte en el brazo, el cual, obviamente, no le hizo ni cosquillas

- **Oh Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** – me comenzó a decir Alice, y temí lo peor por su tono, la mire seria – **tienes que venir con nosotros de compras a Seattle mañana! Si, si, si, si, si!!** – Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

- **Alice ... ¿compras? Y ¿cómo para que?** -

- **Cómo que para que!! Bells empezamos el Instituto, es un lugar nuevo, una nueva etapa de la vida ... ademaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaás!!! Dentro de poco viene el cumpleaños de Rose!!! Y la fiesta!!! Oh necesitamos lindos vestidos!!!**

- **La fiesta de Rose es dentro de DOS SEMANAS, Alice!!! Y no necesito ropa nueva para "comenzar el Instituto"** – siempre era lo mismo, Alice y Rose peleando conmigo por no querer "cambiar y ser algo más femenina"... Por el amor a todo lo santo! Sólo tengo 14 años!!... bueno, casi 15, pero igual! – **Nos vemos Alice** – le di un beso en la mejilla – **adiós Rose** – igualmente con ella.

Llegamos a la casa, después de pasar a comprar una pizza para cenar, ya que habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde en casa de los Cullen. Mi papá y yo cenamos tranquilos.

- **Bells ¿necesitas dinero para mañana?** – me pregunto Charlie de repente mientras yo lavaba los platos usados

- **No papá, ¿por qué lo preguntas? **-

- **Es que Esme me dijo que iban a ir al centro comercial de Seattle mañana, que Alice ya te había dicho, y que iban a aprovechar de comprar lo que hacía falta para el Instituto** -

- **Umm** – le dije mientras guardaba las cosas – **no estoy segura que vaya, papá ... sabes muy bien que no me gusta ir de compras, y que Alice y Rose podrán ser mis mejores amigas, y todo, pero que ellas se vuelven loca cuando pisan tiendas, y sabes que no soy de esas**

- **Lo se hija, pero todavía te faltan cosas por comprar, y creo que deberías aprovechar de ir con Esme y las chicas** -

- **Puedo ir después a Port Angeles y comprar lo que falta, no es mucho** -

- **Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola, Isabella** – me dijo algo contrariado. Suspire.

- **Está bien papá** – contesté resignada – **mañana voy con ellas** – _"Y la tortura empieza"_ me dije a mi misma – **Buenas noches, papá, me voy a dormir.**

- **Buenas noches, hija** – me dio un beso en la frente y subí a mi cuarto. Tomé mi neceser y me dispuse a darme una ducha.

Al rato salí, enfundada en mi pijama, y me metí a la cama, sonriendo, feliz, de que al fin mis amigos habían vuelto. No habían cambiado en nada, cosa que por supuesto me alegraba. Siempre que hacían esos viajes a Londres me preocupaba de que no regresaran o que cuando regresaran y esto, todo incluyéndome, les pareciera aburrido y poca cosa comparado a todo lo que tenían allá, según lo que me había contado Alice.

Une melodía me fue despertando, moví la mano hacia la mesa de noche y le di un manotazo al despertador, pero la melodía no paró

- **Demonios** – mascullé de mal humor, me volteo y veo que lo que suena es mi celular. Lo tomo y contesto.

- **Bellaaaaaaaaa! Buenos días, mira tu papa le aviso a mi mamá que ibas a ir con nosotras al centro comercial que te pasáramos recogiendo y que te llamáramos cuando estuviéramos llegando** – todo esto lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí, en parte a que todavía no me había terminado de despertar – **y bueno estamos en tu casa en unos cinco minutos, me imagino que estas lista no? **

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es Alice?** – le dije poniendo rápidamente de pie.

- **Son las 10 AM** – _"Oh santo cielos"_ - **¿Bella?**

- **Si si Alice, ya casi estoy, ya casi estoy, hablamos** – le colgué y Salí corriendo al baño a lavarme la cara, luego vine y tomé lo primero que encontré en el closet, una camisa azul cielo y unos jeans oscuros, tome mis deportivos blancos, me miré en el espejo, y al ver que mi cabello no tenia solución lo recogí en una cola alta.

A los pocos minutos, mientras terminaba de tomar un poco de cereal con leche escuché la corneta del carro de Esme. Tomé mi cartera, Salí, cerré la puerta y caminando hacia el carro podía ver a Alice dando saltitos en el asiento del copiloto y a Rose en el asiento de atrás saludándome efusivamente.

- **Buenos días** – salude con una sonrisa una vez me monte en el Mercedes que manejaba Esme

- **Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste?** – me respondió dulcemente la madre de Alice. Esme siempre había sido como una madre para mi.

- **Bella! Bella! Como estas? Como amaneciste? Lista par ir de copras??... Oh, ya quiero ver que hay de nuevo en los centros comerciales de aquí!** – decía emocionada la menor de los Cullen.

- **Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente** – dijo por lo bajo Esme, arrancando el auto – **Lo siento Bella, trataré de que esta niña no nos torture mucho **– me dijo mirándome por el retrovisor, a lo cual le respondí con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Esme obligó a Rose y a Alice a comprar primero todo lo estrictamente necesario para el Instituto. Pasamos por la librería y luego a comprar una serie de instrumentos que necesitábamos para nuestras clases practicas, como Biología o Química.

Al terminar las compras reglamentarias, como decía Alice, nos fuimos a almorzar a la feria de comidas del centro comercial. Compramos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y coca-colas. Almorzamos entre charlas y risas.

**- Oh! Ahora si podemos dar una vuelta??????? Por fis, por fis, por fis, mamá!** – le rogaba Alice poniendo su mejor cara de corderito a medio morir -

- **Ok, pero escúchame bien jovencita, solo tenemos dos horas, no más, ¿esta claro?** – le dijo Esme mirándola seria

- **Ok ok ok.... vamos rápido** – dijo tomándonos de las manos a Rose y a mi, y echando a correr hacia las tiendas – **no tenemos todo el día...podemos aprovechar de ver los vestidos para tu fiesta, Rose! **– dijo entrando a una tienda de vestidos, muy elegantes para mi gusto. Suspire. _"Esto va a ser largo"_ pensé.

Entramos y en seguida Alice se puso a revolotear entre los vestidos, viendo uno y otro.

- **Rose, y ya sabes de que color quieres que sea tu vestido** -

- **Aun no Allie, he pensado que puede ser rosa o morado claro** – decía mientras miraba varios vestidos – **o tal vez me vaya por el clásico blanco o por un color champagne** – dijo sacando un vestido de corte imperio, color crema, con detalles en vinotinto - **¿Qué te parece este? **– dijo mostrándoselo a mi amiga.

- **Umm... no se, no me gusta** – le dijo, examinando el vestido detalladamente – **creo que deberías buscar algo mas.... elegante ... algo principesco, diría yo, cuadra más contigo** – le dijo sonriendo – **además este detalle de aquí** – dijo señalando un lazo que estaba debajo de la parte del pecho – **no me gusta como se ve.**

- **Oh, por Dios!!!!! Mira Bella! Este vestido esta perfecto para ti** – me dijo saltando hacia mi, con un vestido azul intenso, estraples, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, el que era ajustado hasta la cintura y después quedaba un poco mas suelto, con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura – **Anda, anda, pruébatelo** – me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia el probador, mientras yo intentaba protestar.

- **Ya sal Bella, por el amor a Dios** – me grito el pequeño duende demoniaco obsesionado por las compras que tenia por mejor amiga, mientras yo me veía una y otra vez en el espejo del probador, observando que no "llenaba" bien el vestido, definitivamente yo no estaba hecha para los vestidos – **BELLA** – grito Alice algo impaciente.

Salí del probador, y lo primero que escuche fue el grito de Alice – **Oh Bella! Te queda hermoso!!!!! Me encanta como te va **– me decía dando saltitos – **MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** – la miré horrorizada por el grito que había pegado, _"trágame tierra"_ pensé.

- **Mary Alice Cullen! Que son esos gritos** – le regaño Esme, y volteó a verme – **Cariño, te queda hermoso ese vestido, es el que vas a usar en la fiesta de Rosalie? **– yo me quede callada, no pensaba llevármelo, ¿o si?.

- **Claro que es el que va a usar!!!** – respondió Alice por mi – **Voy a ver como va Rose!!** – dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba Rosalie, entre vestidos de quince años.

Dos horas y media después, con una enojada Esme y una regañada Alice, estábamos caminando hacia el carro, no sin antes haber comprado mi vestido, unos zapatos blancos a juego, sin tacón alto, por supuesto; además de un vestido para Alice y unos zapatos que combinaban con el mismo.

Particularmente estaba agotada, supuse por la hora, que mi padre aún no había llegado del trabajo, así que decidí aceptar la invitación a la casa de los Cullen, además tenía ganas de ver a Edward, desde que habían llegado no habíamos tenido tiempo de sentarnos hablar, y eso de verdad lo extrañada. Rose decidió que iría a su casa, ya que todavía tenía cosas por planear con su madre respecto a su fiesta de quince años, la cual sería en dos semanas, así que Esme la dejó en la puerta de su casa, ella se despidió con un "Nos vemos mañana" y bajó sonriente del carro.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, bajamos las bolsas, y entramos a la casa.

- **Niñas, quieren un poco de pastel de chocolate? **– preguntó Esme

- **Si!** – respondimos al unísono, y corrimos tras de ella a la cocina. Comimos una porción de pastel de chocolate, el cual, cabe decir, estaba delicioso.

- **Bien bueno, y a mi no me vas a dar mamá?** – escuche una voz burlona detrás de mi, me volteé y vi a Emmett

- **Pequeña saltamontes!** – me dijo y me dio un abrazo típico de él – **Como has estado? Como te preparas para el inicio del Instituto? **– me decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa, a comerse su pedazo de torta

- **Todo bien, Emm **– le contesté con una sonrisa – **bueno, obviando la tortura china que fue salir a comprar las cosas que nos hacían falta con tu hermana** – Alice me dio un empujón – Auch – me quejé riéndome

- **Si si, se lo que es eso, en Londres me tenía loco! Y al pobre Edward, no era suficiente lo que estaba pasando allá y encima viene la enana esta y lo atosiga con sus compras** – suspiró dramáticamente – **Una vez me asusté, porque Alice no quiso acompañar a mi Tía Kate al centro comercial ... te juró que morí y reviví al instante... creía que habían sido abducida por ovnis, le habían lavado el cerebro y la había devuelto a la tierra** – suspiro y rió – **pero todo fue una falsa alarma, OH DIOS, después fue peor** – se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Yo no podía parar de reír, y más viendo la cara de Alice, a la que le faltaba poco para lanzarse encima de Emmett, por lo cual, por su propio bien decidí cambiar el tema.

- **Hablando de Edward ¿dónde está?** – le pregunte, ya que no había venido cuando llegamos

Emmett se encogió de hombros –** No se, ese antisocial debe estar en su cuarto, después que se fueron, no lo he vuelto a ver **– dijo con indiferencia, metiéndose un trozo de torta en la boca, llenándose la nariz de chocolate.

- **Voy a verlo entonces** – dije poniendo el plato en el fregadero –** Ah, Emmett, límpiate la nariz ... aquí** – le dije señalando mi propia nariz.

Subí al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward, caminé por el pasillo hasta la última puerta a la derecha, se escuchaba música a bajo volumen. Toqué la puerta y un suave "¿Si?" se escuchó del otro lado.

- **¿Edward?** – Dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta - **¿Puedo pasar?** -

- **Si claro Bells, pasa** – dijo incorporándose en el sofá de cuero negro que había cerca del ventanal de su cuarto.

No era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Edward, pero nunca dejaba de impresionarme, sobre todo por lo ordenada que estaba, para ser una habitación de un chico de 14 años. Era una habitación grande, con las paredes blancas, y un gran ventanal que daba hacia el lado trasero de la casa, en el cual se podía ver el frondoso bosque de Forks y se podía escuchar el Río Sol Duc. En la pared opuesta al ventanal tenía un estante llenos de libros y CD's de su música preferida; y en le medio de la habitación estaba su cama de dos plazas, cubierta por un juego de fundas de colores azul claro y grises.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, y me senté a su lado en el sofá, el suspiró y se recostó del espaldar

- **y ... ¿cómo les fue en el centro comercial?** – me pregunto

- **Ni te imaginas** – le respondí en un suspiro – **Alice es un serio peligro para la humanidad en un centro comercial ... y eso que solo tiene 14 años! No quiero saber como será cuando se gobierne sola **– dije arrogando el ceño, a lo cual Edward se rió. – **Y tu? Algo interesante?** – le pregunte viéndolo y sonriendo

- **Nada interesante la verdad, me puse a terminar de arreglar las cosas de la maleta y esas cosas ... a por cierto** – se levantó y caminó hasta su mesa de noche, y sacó un paquete de la gaveta de la misma y se volvió hacia donde estaba sentada – **te he traído algo **– me dijo y me entregó el paquete, el cual estaba forrado en un papel que parecía hecho con hojas de un árbol en otoño, papel reciclado.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo abría cuidadosamente lo que me había dado, al terminar de quitar el papel me di cuenta que era un libro, sonreí abiertamente, mirándolo, el tenía una calida sonrisa en sus labios, una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios "Que fue eso?", me reprendí mentalmente.

- **Oh Edward!!!!!!!! ... es... es... wow** – me le tiré encima en un emotivo abrazo, me ruboricé al instante y me separé de él, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios todavía – **WOW, Edward, gracias! Wow!... No puedo creerlo... La edición de colección de Orgullo y Prejuicio!... WOW... genial!... Gracias de nuevo** – le decía con emoción en la voz, a la vez que le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

- **Sabía que te iba a gustar, lo vi en la librería y en seguida pensé en ti** – me decía mientras se despeinaba y sonreía.

- **No debiste** – le dije ahora algo apenada, nunca me había dado ningún regalo, salvo que fuera mi cumpleaños o navidad – **Gracias** – le dije en un susurro

- **No tienes que agradecer, no tiene por que haber una ocasión especial para darle un regalos a los mejores amigos ¿no?**

Estuve un rato hojeando mi libro, admirando su tapa dura, en color vinotinto y con letras doradas, sus hojas adornadas con una elegante letra, traía una biografía de Jane Austen y una pequeña sinopsis del libro como tal. Yo lo veía embelesada y de vez en cuando le daba una mirada a Edward, que me respondía con una sonrisa. Al fondo sonaba las notas de música clásica instrumental. Estuvimos en un cómo silencio, hasta que Esme entró al cuarto

- **Bella, cariño, Charlie ha llegado** – me dijo, rompiendo mi concentración ya que había empezado a leer el libro.

- **Gracias Esme ... ya bajo** – cerré el libro y Edward me miró – **Gracias, de nuevo, ha sido una magnifica sorpresa, y que conste que a mi no me gustan las sorpresas** – le dije mientras me colocaba los zapatos, ya que me los había quitado al subirme a su cama

- **Todo depende de quien te de las sorpresas, Bells** – me dijo él, al tiempo que me abría la puerta para bajar. Le sonreí

- **Tienes razón** – admití.

Cogí mi cartera y mis bolsas, y me despedí de Emmett y Alice que estaban jugando con su Wii.

- **Gracias Esme, por todo** – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla

- **No hay de que, pequeña** – me dio un abrazo – **Nos vemos Charlie** -

- **Nos vemos mañana Bells en el instituto** – me dijo Edward, y me dio un abrazo y un beso

- **Nos vemos** – le respondí algo sonrojada

Caminé hasta la patrulla de mi padre, estaba metiendo las bolsas en la parte trasera del carro, cuando sentí que Edward me llamó y cuando volteé lo vi caminando hacia mi

- **Bells, mañana ¿cómo te vas al Instituto?** – me dijo

- **Creo que tomaré el autobús, pasa por todo el frente de mi casa, y llega justo a la puerta del Instituto** – le dije, recordando que lo había visto varias veces mientras esperaba el transporte que me llevaba hasta el colegio, el cual ya, por cambiar de institución, no tenía.

- **Ya...** – me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – **Umm... si quieres... no se, podría decirle a mamá que te pase buscando ... no se .. Digo ... si quieres** – decía mientras se mecía sobre sus talones.

- **No te preocupes, no quiero molestar tanto a tu mamá** – le dije caminando hacia el puesto del copiloto, el sostuvo la puerta, y cuando entré la cerró y se quedó apoyado en la ventana

- **Bueno... entonces... nos vemos...** – me dijo y se alejó un poco – **Hasta pronto Jefe Swan** – se despidió de mi papa.

- **Nos vemos muchacho** -

- **Hasta mañana Bells** -

- **Hasta mañana Edward **- mi papá arrancó el coche, y manejó en silencio hasta la casa.

Llegamos, y después de subir las cosas a mi habitación, bajé y ayudé a Charlie a preparar unos sándwich. Comimos en silencio, me sentía realmente cansada. Al terminar, fregué los platos, me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi habitación. Tomé mi neceser y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Cuando volví a mi cuarto, saqué de la bolsa el libro que me había regalado Edward, lo miré y sonreí de nuevo. Lo coloqué en la biblioteca, junto con los otros libros de Jane Austen que tenía. Me metí en la cama, y en menos de lo que pensé ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente, mañana sería un día bastante intenso.

**Oh pido mil disculpas, este capítulo me ha costado un poco, sin contar de que cuando lo tenía casi terminado se me borró mas de la mitad! ME QUERÍA MORIR!**** Y con todo y eso, creo que no tuve suficiente inspiración!**

**Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a las que dejaron Reviews de mi fic "**_**Teardrops on my guitar"**_**, me alegro que les haya gustado, eso fue una descarga de inspiración (y como diría Edward, "eso existe, búscalo en Google" xD)**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Comienzo y preparación

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Summary**: Edward y Bella se conocieron desde niños, mantuvieron una amistad más allá de lo imaginable, los mejores amigos que se puede imaginar. El, de una prestigiosa y tradicionalista familia. Ella, una chica normal, sin nada que la diferenciara de las demás, según ella, aburrida. Algo sucede y ninguno se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Podrá enmendarse los errores que se cometen en tantos años?

**Atención**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la prodigiosa mente de nuestra Sra. Meyer. Solo me acredito la historia. TODOS HUMANOS

**Capitulo ****IV: Comienzo y preparación**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

El día lunes comenzó tranquilamente, me desperté justo cuando Charlie estaba saliendo para su trabajo, tomé una ducha y me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, me puse mis deportivos blancos y bajé a tomar un poco de desayuno. Al llegar a la cocina vi el reloj del horno microondas y marcaba las 6:45 am., tenía tiempo de desayunar calmadamente para después tomar el autobús que me dejaba frente al instituto.

Al terminar de desayunar, subí a lavarme los dientes de nuevo y tomar mis cosas, cuando iba entrando a mi cuarto escuché una corneta, extrañada me asomé a la ventana y vi el carro de Carlisle. Alice se asomaba por la ventana trasera haciéndome señas exageradamente, sonreí y la saludé con la mano y le hice saber que ya bajaba. No se por qué presentía que todo esto había sido idea de Edward, sonreí y baje negando con la cabeza. Salí cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, y mientras caminaba hacia el carro vi en la parte de atrás a Emmet y a una muy emocionada Alice, la cual botaba en el asiento, y en la ventanilla del conductor estaba Edward, sonriéndome con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. ¿Hermosa? Que demonios te pasa Isabella Swan.

- **Buenos Días** – saludé alegre cuanto me monté – **Muchas gracias por recogerme Esme, de verdad, no te hubieras molestado, justo por aquí enfrente pasa el autobús que me deja casi casi al lado del instituto** – le dije bastante apenada, mientras ella arrancaba el coche con una sonrisa.

- **Hola Bella, cariño** – me saludó como siempre – **no, como crees, no es ninguna molestia corazón. Además, si no lo hacía alguien por ahí sería capaz de quitarme el trato de por vida** – dijo esto viendo divertida a Edward. Yo me sonrojé fuertemente cuando el me sonrió de vuelta.

- **Oh Bells! No estas emocionadaaaaaa!** – me decía mi mejor amiga tomándome las manos – **es el primer día como estudiante del Instituto **– a Alice le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- **Ya los veré, cuando no tengan vida social de la cantidad de trabajos y deberes que deben hacer, voy a preguntarles si todavía siguen tan emocionados** – dijo Emmett y sonrió divertido – **especialmente cuando no tengan tiempo ni siquiera para ir al centro comercial** – miró a Alice quien había abierto los ojos a su máximo esplendor – **o cuando no tengan tiempo ni para sacudir el piano** – mirando ahora a Edward quien frunció el ceño. Yo me eché a reír de sus caras, ganándome una mueca por parte de Alice y una mala mirada por parte de Edward. Yo, maduramente, les saqué la lengua a los dos.

Llegamos al instituto y Esme nos dejó en la puerta y caminamos hasta el pasillo que iba a los salones de clase.

- **Chicos!** – nos gritó Rosalie desde los casilleros, quien estaba junto a Jasper – **Buenos días, como están?** – nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – **estábamos esperándolos, no quería dejar a Jasper solo el primer día **– su hermano se medio sonrojó por el comentario tan sobreprotector. Y al voltearme vi que Alice lo veía de una forma demasiado tierna, mirada que nunca había visto en ella. Me reí en mi interior de la escena.

Al sonar el timbre de entrada nos despedimos de Rose y Emmett y partimos hacia nuestro salón, todas las clases nos tocaban juntos, excepto las electivas, la cual yo solamente compartía con Edward y Jasper, ya que Alice no quiso tomar música con nosotros.

Las primeras clases pasaron tranquilas, los profesores solo nos hablaron un poco de la materia que impartían y de cómo sería la evaluación de la misma. Cuando finalizó biología, nuestra última clase de la mañana, salimos del salón y caminamos hacia la cafetería charlando emocionados por las nuevas cosas que nos esperaban, hablando de los profesores y de lo que mas nos había gustado. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Alice y yo fuimos a agarrar una mesa mientras Jasper y Edward iban por la comida.

- **Aquí tienen señoritas** – dijo Jasper poniendo en frente de nosotras una mesa con un poco de fruta, pizza y dos sándwich, junto con dos jugos de durazno – **espero la comida sea de vuestro agrado** – Alice soltó una risita ante la galantería del pequeño Hale

- **Gracias chicos** – les conteste mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza e intentaba abrir el jugo, sin mucho éxito, lo que hizo que mirara frustrada la lata

- **Dame Bells** – me dijo Edward con una risita, quitándome la lata de jugo y abriéndola – **listo, ves, la lata a mi no me odia** – dijo sonriéndome

- **Gracias** – murmuré sin verlo a la cara, tomando un largo trago de mi bebida.

Comimos en silencio, y a los minutos llegaron Rose y Emmett discutiendo sobre algo

- **Oh vamos Rosalie** – le decía un muy divertido Emmett a una ofuscada Rosalie – **admítelo nena**

Rose lo miró de mala manera y se sentó enfurruñada justo a mi lado, la observe de reojo, estos dos siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería

- **¿Qué pasó?** – preguntó Edward viendo la actitud de esos dos, pasando sus ojos de Rose a Emmett repetidamente.

- **Que tu hermano es un idiota, Edward** – le contestó Rosalie, lo que provocó que Emmett alzara las cejas exageradamente – **eso pasa** -

- **Ok, algo nuevo que debamos saber?** – dijo Alice en un tono muy normal. Yo me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar una carcajada, y a mi lado Jasper tenía la cabeza gacha, y si mal no están mis ojos, noto cierta sonrisa en su cara. Cuando levante la cara observé que Edward estaba formando mi sonrisa favorita.

- **¿Bella?... Ey! Bells! Despierta** – me gritó Alice moviéndome de un brazo.

- **¿Qué pasó Allie?** – le repliqué confundida, volteándome a mirarla

- **Es que te quedaste como ida** – soltó una risita - **¿Algo interesante que ver, Bells?** – me preguntó inocentemente, echando un ojo hacia donde veía, entiéndase hacia Edward, yo solo bajé la cabeza sonrojándome violentamente.

- **Bueno, creo que es hora de ir caminando a clases** – dijo Jasper. ¿He dicho que adoro a ese chico? Siempre sabe cuando decir cosas oportunas!!

Me levante rápidamente sin fijarme que mi pie estaba atrapado en el asa del bolso de Alice y sin mas remedio, como cosa extraña en mi, fui a dar contra el suelo. Toda la cafetería estalló en risas mientras que yo tomaba una nueva tonalidad de rojo en mi cara.

Cuando levanté la vista vi una mano extendida, miré que era Edward, quien me miraba divertido pero sin reírse, negando con la cabeza; me mordí en labio inferior y tomé su mano, como anteriormente había pasado, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo y me estremecí un poco, Edward frunció el ceño e hizo un poco de fuerza para levantarme

- **Gracias** – le dije por lo bajo

- **Bella, Bella** – cantó – **eres un riesgo hasta para ti misma** – me dijo mientras me despeinaba un poco el cabello. Yo le lance una mala mirada, y di la vuelta caminando cuidadosamente para no volver a tropezar.

- **Ey, Isabella, veo que no cambias ni con el paso de los años** – me gritó Lauren desde la mesa, ganando la risa de sus compañeros

- **Oh cállate Mallory** – le escupí de mala gana, ella alzó una ceja

- **Ven y cállame Swan** – me retó. Iba a caminar hacia su mesa a darle su merecido, no estaba de humor para aguantarme a nadie, cuando sentí que me halaron por el brazo, al voltearme vi que era Alice, quien negaba con su cabeza, justo detrás venían los demás.

- **Vamos Bells, hay que ir a clases** – me dijo Rose tomando mi otro brazo.

Íbamos caminando hacia los salones, todavía Alice estaba guindada a mi brazo e iba dando saltitos emocionados e hiperquinéticos como ella, mas atrás venia Jasper hablando de no se que cosa con Edward y del otro lado Rosalie todavía discutiendo sobre una proyecto de física con Emmett

- **y hay que terminar de comprar los accesorios y los zapatos que vamos a usar en la fiesta de Rosalie... y tenemos que acompañarla a recoger su vestido, faltan tan poco!!! OH DIOS MIO** – gritó haciéndome salir de mi burbuja donde despotricaba a Lauren Mallory y su combo – **Bells! Tenemos que pedirle permiso a tu papá para que te deje quedarte con nosotros desde el viernes** – rodé mis ojos, como si Charlie se fuera a negar, el nunca le negaba nada a Alice. Un momento, ¿dijo viernes?

- **Páralo ahí Mary Alice Cullen** – le dije deteniéndome de bruces, haciendo que un distraído Jasper chocara conmigo - **¿dijiste desde el viernes?** – ella me miró confundida y asintió con la cabeza – **y, ¿me puedes decir para que desde el viernes, si la fiesta es el sábado en la noche?** – a estas alturas mi voz se había aumentado una octava

Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrada – **Bueno porque hay que arreglarnos** – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio. Yo lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo, respirando profundamente, mi mal humor no tenia que aguantarlo mi atorrante mejor amiga.

- **Vamos a clases** – dijo Jasper poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, masajeándolos suavemente, el podía percibir la tensión a la que estaba sometida mi mente. Nos despedimos de Rose y Emm y nos fuimos al salón.

El resto del día pasó normal, logrando que mi mal humor fuera disminuyendo, en parte gracias a Jasper, porque si dependía de mi mejor amiga y de mi mejor amigo, mi día hubiera empeorado con creces. Alice no paraba de hablar de lo que había y no había que hacer por la fiesta de rose, de lo que faltaba y de lo que sobraba, ¿de dónde saca esa niña tanta energía?, me preguntaba una y otra vez. En más de una vez los profesores le llamaron la atención, haciendo que se callara por unos segundos.

Salimos de clases, y nos fuimos en bus hasta la casa – **Bueno, chicos, hasta mañana** – me despedí cuando casi llegaba a mi casa

- **Hasta mañana Bells** – me dijo Alice – **recuerda que mañana vamos a terminar de comprar las cosas!!!!** – me gritó mientras bajaba, le respondí con una seña de la mano. Edward me despidió con la mano desde la ventana del autobús sonriéndome, yo le respondí con una sonrisa también.

Llegué a la casa y lancé mis cosas al sofá de la sala y me dejé caer en el sillón que usualmente ocupaba mi padre cuando veía televisión. Cerré mis ojos, me sentía cansada, y eso que apenas era el primer día.

El resto de la semana trascurrió sin ninguna novedad, claro, sin contar que al día siguiente Alice me hizo caminar como cuatro veces todo el centro comercial buscando los accesorios "perfectos", según ella.

Flashbacks

_- __**Oh vamos Bella no seas exagerada**__ – me decía Alice mientras caminábamos y entrábamos a otra zapatería _

_- __**Alice, hemos entrado dos veces aquí y no has encontrado nada y no creo que en menos de 40 minutos hayan renovado la mercancía**__ – ella negó con la cabeza_

_- __**Es que uno no sabe si pasamos por alto los zapatos que queríamos, sobre todo contigo, que te vives quejando y criticando todo**__ – yo abrí mi boca para protestar – __**y que no sabe apreciar de verdad lo fabuloso que es comprar y lo maravilloso que es arreglarse y no andar como una estrella de rap sin sentido de la moda ni de la belleza ni del amor propio **__-_

_- __**Yo no soy una rapera**__ – dije por lo bajo, tirandome en las sillas de la zapatería._

_Alice y Rosalie estuvieron registrando nuevamente la zapatería mientras yo las esperaba sentada con las bolsas en mis manos. Cuando por fin se convencieron de que no iban a encontrar ahí lo que buscaban, salimos y nos fuimos a la fuente de soda, pedimos unos dulces y__ algo para tomar y nos sentamos._

_- __**Bueno, la única que falta por zapatos ere tu Bells, y es lo único que te falta ¿no?**__ – asentí, mientras le daba un mordisco a mi dulce de chocolate – __**es que eres muy difícil! No quieres tacones altos y no hay nada que combine con tu vestido y que sea de tu agrado**__ – dijo cansada y suspirando_

_- __**Me pondré cualquiera que tenga en el armario, Alice**__ – le dije tranquilamente. Ella bufó_

_- __**¿Cuál? ¿Las converse negras o las zapatillitas de bailarina plateadas?**__ – me dijo alzando la ceja – __**porque, que yo sepa, tu zapatos de fiesta no tienes**__._

_- __**Algo encontraré**__ – dije alzando los hombros. Rose y Alice se miraron, negaron con la cabeza y suspiraron_

_- __**Bella, amiga, dale gracias a Dios que nos tienes a nosotras**__ – dijo una sonriente Rosalie –__** y bueno, como somos tan buenas amigas, yo te voy a auxiliar **__– ok, reconozco, eso no me agradó._

_Salimos del centro comercial y nos fuimos a casa de Rosalie. Saludamos al Sr. y a la Sra. Hale y subimos inmediatamente al su cuarto. Alice empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y se puso a __probárselas de nuevo, mientras Rosalie se internaba en su enorme armario._

_- __**Aquí están!!**__ – gritó eufórica, y llego corriendo a donde estaba sentada, frente a su ordenador. Alice soltó lo que se estaba probando y corrió hacia Rose y le sonrió._

_- __**Pruébatelas Bells!**__ – me dijo dando saltitos en su sitio y tendiéndome unas lindas sandalias plateadas, con un tacón de aproximadamente cuatro dedos de alto._

_- __**Oh no, no, no Alice**__ – le dije negando enérgicamente – __**yo no me voy a poner eso, por DIOS! Sólo tengo 14 años!!! ¿cómo pretendes que me pongas esos zapatos? **__– le dije señalándolos_

_- __**Bella, estamos en el siglo XXI, y no somos tampoco unas niñitas de jugar con muñecas y no tiene nada de malo empezar a usar tacones**__ – me dijo calmada, como si fuera una madre aconsejando a su hija adolescente_

_- __**Siempre y cuando esa persona no sea yo y tenga un pacto de comunidad forzada con el suelo**__ – le repliqué_

_- __**No digas tonterías**__ – me dijo Rosalie – __**además ese día mis mejores amigas merecen estar bellas como yo**__ – dijo sonriendo_

_- __**Además a Edward le gustaría verte linda**__ – dijo Alice sonriendo picadamente, logrando que me sonrojara al límite, mis amigas soltaron una risita._

_- __**Ok, me las pondré con el vestido el día de la fiesta**__ – suspiré resignada, tomando las sandalias de las manos de Rosalie._

_- __**Hubiese sabido que con eso iba a convencerte y lo hubiera dicho desde el principio**__ – Alice se estaba riendo a más no poder._

_- __**Idiota**__ – le dije riéndome y lanzándole una almohada, y así empezando una guerra de almohadas entre las tres._

Fin Flashbacks

La semana siguiente transcurrió con total normalidad, entre clases y los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Rose que era este sábado que venía. Todo estaba tranquilo, en estos momentos nos encontrábamos en clases de Biología y Ciencias de la vida.

- **Bien chicos** – empezó el profesor Masen – **voy a mandarles a hacer un proyecto, el cual tienen que entregar dentro de dos semanas** – se volteó tomó la lista de alumnos – **va a ser por parejas, esta vez yo las voy a escoger **– se empezaron a escuchar protestas – silencio! ... a ver – el profesor empezó a nombrar parejas – **Taylor y Susana ... Lauren y Eric ... Ángela y Ben** – y así sucesivamente – **Jasper y Alice** – los dos sonrieron – **a ver y para finalizar ... Jessica y Edward y Bella con Mike** – mi boca se abrió de la impresión y me volteé lentamente para ver a Jessica Stanley con una sonrisa triunfadora, y algo en mi interior se removió incomodo, me dirigí hacia Edward quien miraba furiosa y directamente a Mike. Suspiré y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa.

- **Buena pareja, no Bella?** – me dijo Edward con voz molesta. ¿Acaso era mi culpa? Si por mí fuera en mi vida hubiera escogido trabajar con Mike Newton. Le dediqué una mirada de odio, pero después sonreí.

- **Igual que la tuya no Edward, la porrista mas hermosa y deseada de todo Forks. Debes estar feliz, ¿No, Edward?** – le dije con sarcasmo en mi voz

- **No entro en mi de la felicidad** – dijo sarcástico y por lo bajo. Nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes y nos pusimos a reír. Después de un rato, y luego que el profesor llamara al orden nuevamente.

Cuando terminamos la clase, estaba guardando mis cosas cuando me volví hacia Edward

– **Ehm ... Edward ... uhm... quería pedirte... algo **– le dije tímidamente, el me miró dedicándome su atención – **verás... es que no quiero trabajar sola con Mike en mi casa y me estaba preguntado si podríamos trabajar los cuatro juntos** – el me miró dudoso – **digo, trabajar Mike, Jessica, tu y yo ... claro, si no te molesta y no tienes otros planes **– le dije lanzando mi cabello sobre mi hombro para tratar de ocultar mi rostro.

- **No, no tengo problema Bells, me parece perfecto, más que perfecto** – me contesto con una sonrisa - **¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde? Y tratar de aprovechar que no tenemos clases en la tarde y terminar todo, para no tener que reunirnos dos veces.**

- **Perfecto, y así aprovechamos que yo me voy a quedar a dormir mañana en tu casa** – planeábamos mientras salíamos del salón hacia la cafetería – **bueno, debemos decírselo a nuestras parejas estrellas**

- **Si, supongo** – suspiró – **ya sabia yo que no siempre los profesores tenían buenas ideas** – entramos a la cafetería y localizamos a Jessica y a Mike en la mesa, miré a Edward y el estaba haciendo una adorable mueca de desagrado – **vamos, al mal tiempo darse prisa** – dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa.

- **Ey Cullen, Bella** – saludó Mike, sonriéndome, le devolví una sonrisa amable y Edward solo soltó un frío "Newton" en señal de saludo

- **Uhm, venia a decirte que nos vamos a reunir mañana,** **Mike** – se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara – **en casa de Edward** – concluí lentamente, su mandíbula cayó un poco y frunció el seño

- **¿En casa de Cullen?** -

- **Ehm ... ¿Conoces algún otro Edward que estudie con nosotros, Mike?** – le dije alzando las cejas y cruzándome de brazos - **¿Entonces, mañana?** – le pregunté impaciente

-** Bueno, si, será** – dijo de mala gana.

- **Y bueno** – habló Edward – **Tu y yo también nos reuniremos para el proyecto mañana en mi casa, Jessica** – ella lo miró y le sonrió

- **Eddie** – vi que Edward cerraba en puños sus manos - **¿no podemos reunirnos luego ... solos ... tu y yo?** – le dijo batiendo exageradamente las pestañas. Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado y a mi se me revolvió el estómago y me puse a mirar hacia otro lado.

- **Mañana, Jessica** – dijo cortante y dio la vuelta, halándome del brazo para caminar hacia la dispensa de comida

- **Uh... eso estuvo ...** – lo mire cuidadosamente

- **escalofriante** – concluyó estremeciéndose notablemente, haciendo que me partiera de la risa, el me miraba curioso, pero una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su boca – oh vamos Bells, no exageres – decía riendo mientras yo estaba recostada de la mesa de la comida riéndome a todo pulmón.

- **Y que le paso ahora?** – pregunto Alice quien venía llegando con Jasper, viéndome divertida

- **A ver, pequeño saltamontes, respira** – me dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano y echándome aire – **te va a dar un paro respiratorio** – decía preocupado.

Respiré profundo y evite verle la cara a Edward de nuevo, tomé un poco de frutas y un pedazo de pizza, con un jugo de frutas, pagué y nos fuimos a la mesa. Edward les contó que mañana teníamos que hacer un trabajo con Mike y Jessica, y pude ver la cara de desagrado de Alice y Rose, y que luego podíamos ver una película antes de dormir. Así pasó el resto del día en el colegio, llegue a la casa y me puse a terminar mis deberes mientras llegaba Charlie para cenar.

- **Que tal el día Bells?** – preguntó mientras le ponía un plato con dos sándwich frente a él

- **Normal, sin ningún acontecimiento en especial** – nos pusimos a comer y cuando estaba lavando los platos le dije lo del trabajo en casa de los Cullen

- **No hay problema hija, total, mañana te vas a quedar allá ¿no?, por lo de la fiesta de Rosalie** – asentí.

Le di las buenas noches a Charlie y subí a darme una ducha para luego acostarme, este fin de semana prometía ser muy largo. Suspiré y me deslicé debajo de las mantas en la cama. Cuando casi tenía cerrado los ojos escuché zumbar a mi celular, me levante perezosamente y lo revisé.

"_Bells, mañana no podemos pasar __buscándote, mi papá tuvo una emergencia ahorita y se llevó el carro, así que nos toca irnos en autobús. Te veo en la entrada del Instituto. Te quiero. E.C" _

Me encogí de hombros y le conteste rápidamente

"_Ok, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana. Un beso. B.S"._

Guardé mi celular en el bolso y me metí de nuevo a la cama y en seguida me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté por la mañana el cuarto todavía se veía algo oscuro, rodé sobre mi misma en la cama para ver la hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche, marcaba las 6:30 am. Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos

- **Cinco minutos más** – me dije a mi misma, volviendo a dormirme en el instante.

No se cuanto tiempo tuve dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente todo estaba claro, miré hacia todos lados de la habitación hasta que vi el reloj nuevamente.

- **OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS** – grité y me levanté asustada – **LAS 8 AM ... OH POR DIOS!** – corrí hacia el baño y me bañe en tiempo record, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario, tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo de la casa. Iba a llegar muy tarde.

Por obra y gracia de Dios cuando llegué a la parada estaba el autobús ahí, me subí rápido, obteniendo miradas de reproche de los pasajeros y empecé a ligar que no parara en ningún lado. Cuando por fin llegué al Instituto corrí hacia el salón, los pasillos estaban desiertos cosa que indicaba que hace tiempo habían empezado las clases. Llegué a la puerta del salón sin aliento y pasé.

- **Buenos días Srta. Swan. Veo que se digna a honrarnos con su presencia** – dijo el profesor dedicándome una mala mirada

- **Lo siento, profesor** – dije mientras caminaba hacia mi puesto, sintiendo mis mejillas y toda mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Tomé asiento al lado de Edward quien me miraba interrogante, volteé a verlo – **me quedé dormida** – le susurré y me mordí el labio inferior. Escuché una risita baja de él y vi que su cabeza negaba suavemente.

Cuando terminó la clase, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón con Edward, Alice y Jasper siguiéndome en silencio, pero claramente se podía ver su expresión divertida en sus caras. Antes de llegar a la cafetería me volteé con las manos en mi cadera y los miré fijamente

- **Bien! ... me quedé dormida ... ¿Algún problema?** – les dije con las cejas alzadas. Alice negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, Jasper me veía intentando mantenerse serio y Edward tenía una sonrisa marcada en los labios. Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban los hombros, miré hacia el lado y vi que era Edward sonriéndome

- **Vamos Bells, a cualquiera nos puede pasar** – me sonrió – **no es para amargarse** – me apretó mas contra el. Suspiré.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases pensé que descansaría. Que equivocada estaba!! No recordaba que hoy había que hacer el dichoso trabajo de Biología. Sollocé en silencio mientras me montaba en el autobús rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Habíamos quedado en que nos íbamos a reunir a las 2 de la tarde. Estaba viendo televisión con Alice cuando sonó el timbre. Alice me miró con compasión mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta, yo me hundí un poco más en el asiento

- **Hola Mike, Jessica** – dijo Alice cortésmente – **adelante, Bella está en la sala y ya aviso a Edward para que baje** – subió las escaleras como un bólido a buscar a Edward.

- **Ey Bella** – saludó Mike, sonriendo, tomando asiento en el sofá donde estaba sentada yo

- **Ey Mike** – le respondí – **Jessica** – la saludé

- **Swan** – escupió ella, yo rodé los ojos - **¿Y Edward? **– preguntó inquieta

- **En su cuarto, Alice lo fue a llamar, acaso no la escuchaste?** – le dije de mala gana. Jessica Stanley junto con su amiguita Lauren Mallory sabían como sacar mi peor humor

- **Hola** – saludó Edward cuando llegó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a mi lado – **siéntate Jessica, estas en tu casa** – le dijo ya que ésta aun continuaba parada – **Bien, vamos a terminar esto pronto ya que, como sabrán, tenemos aun cosas que hacer **– dijo mientras sacaba los cuadernos y libros y los ponía en la mesa.

Por suerte como a las 4:30 pm ya habíamos terminado todo el trabajo. Despedimos a Mike y Jessica y nos lanzamos en el sofá grande. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundo.

- **No estuvo tan escalofriante, ¿cierto?** – Edward ladeó la cabeza y me miró con arrugas en la frente

- **No** – concedió – **pero igual no quisiera que se repitiera. La verdad no soporto a Jessica, es tan atorrante. Y en cuanto a Mike, mejor no digo nada** – dijo esto ultimo con cierta rabia en su voz. La verdad no tenía ni idea que le pudo haber hecho Mike a Edward, yo debería ser la que no lo soportaba ya que siempre lo tenía pegado a mí como una mosca a la miel, claro, cuando estaba con los Cullen él prefería mantener cierta distancia.

No estuvimos más de diez minutos en paz cuando bajó Alice, arrastrando con ella a Emmett, quien tenía una mueca de enfado en la cara. Alice llegó dando saltos a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y se nos plantó en frente sonriendo. Edward y yo la miramos, y luego nos miramos mutuamente, nos encogimos de hombros.

- **Suéltalo Alice** – le dije cansada de verla ahí como una estatua sonriéndonos. Ella empezó a saltar más frenéticamente que antes.

- **Bien** – dijo aplaudiendo – **tenemos que practicar!!!!!!!!!** -

- **¿Practicar?** – Edward la miró confundido - **¿Practicar que, enana?**

- **El baile!!!!!** – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

- **Oh, no Alice, yo no voy a bailar, me niego, no se, no** – me crucé de brazos – **yo no bailo, no se, además terminaría tirada en el piso **

- **No seas exagerada Bella, claro que bailas, además somos la cuadrilla de Rose, tenemos que bailar** – abrí mis ojos al máximo.

- **Vamos Bells** – Edward me tendió la mano – **prometo no dejarte caer** – me sonrió. Respiré profundo y tomé su mano

- **Ok, Alice, pero si se me hace muy difícil no sigo** – Alice aplaudió y salio corriendo hacia el reproductor y colocó un CD.

- **Bien, Edward, muéstranos que sabes!!!** – puso play en la música.

Edward se paró en frente de mí y la música empezó a sonar. El me tendió la mano y yo la tomé con algo de miedo y vergüenza. No quería quedar ridícula bailando con él.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide_

Me acercó un poco mas a el y pasó su mano por mi cintura, tomó mi otra mano y empezó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la música

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

Miré mis pies a ver como iban, y sentí que su mano me alzó la cara y me susurro un "No mires tu pies" y me sonrió

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Empezó a darme vueltas lentamente, sin soltar su mano de mi cintura, y nuestros pies danzaban hacia delante y hacia atrás.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Alice nos veía emocionada y aplaudiendo, mientras Emmett tenia un semblante serio, captando cada movimiento que hacía Edward, ya que el iba a ser una de las parejas importantes de Rosalie

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

- **Ves que no es tan malo** – me susurro Edward al tiempo que me daba una vuelta mas

- **No** – admití – **contigo no es tan malo**

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Llegó un momento en que no tenía idea de donde estaba, solo estábamos Edward y yo bailando una lenta y hermosa canción, y mi corazón, latiendo como las alas de los colibrí.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Después de darme una ultima vuelta, Edward me apretó aun más contra su pecho, y empezó a disminuir el ritmo de los movimientos

_t's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

- **Nada mal Bells, nada mal** – me dijo sonriendo cuando la canción ya estaba por terminar. Le sonreì y me sonrió

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí, besó mi mano y la canción acabó y Alice reventó mi burbuja persona con un gritito entusiasmado

- **Awwww! Que lindo, que lindo!** – repetía mientras saltaba con las manos unidas – **Viste Bella, tonta, que si sabes bailar... Ya está todo perfecto para mañana** –

Alice bailó una canción más con Emmett y otra con Edward, y era envidiable la gracia de sus movimientos, ni en mil años yo iba a verme también como ellos bailando. Después de un tiempo, como a las 9 pm, nos fuimos a dormir, ya que mañana tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para que Alice comenzara mi tortura para la fiesta.

Con un suspiro y recordando el hermoso baile, caí en un profundo sueño.


	5. Chapter 5: Un día algo alocado

**Bueno gente, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, me perdonan la demora, estaba algo corta de tiempo y ****también, para que negarlo, de inspiración, la verdad es que este fic me esta dando un poquito de dolor de cabeza, me cuesta seguirlo, pero espero que poco a poco se me vaya viniendo a la mente como plantear la trama. **

**Espero les guste y nos estamos viendo. Y muchas gracias a todas (os) que lo han leído y lo están siguiendo, así como las que dejan sus reviews (los cuales se los agradezco muchísimo, ya que me ayudan a mejorar un poco)**

**Capitulo ****V: Un día algo alocado... para variar**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

Rosalie POV

El gran día, o bueno el primero de ellos, había llegado para mi. ¡MIS QUINCE AÑOS! Hoy era mi anhelada fiesta, esperada tanto por mí como por mi familia y mis amigos. Teníamos planeando todo desde hace mas de seis meses, quería que todo quedara perfecto y así iba a ser o dejaría de llamarme Rosalie Lillian Hale. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba dando vueltas frenéticamente en mi habitación ¿Cómo podían estar durmiendo todavía en un día tan especial como hoy? Tomé mi bata y me calcé mis zapatos de dormir y salí de mi habitación. Abrí sin contemplaciones la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, boca abajo y con toda la sábana enrollada en su cintura

- **JASPER HALE ES QUE TU NO PIENSAS PARARTE EL DÍA DE HOY?**- le grité, con mis manos en la cintura y golpeando el suelo con el pie – **Por Dios es que nadie se va a levantar** – Jasper se levanto adormitado y me miró con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que yo lo vi levantando una ceja

- **Rosalie** – dijo calmadamente ¡Cómo mi hermano podía ser tan calmado para TODO! – **son las...** – miró su mesa de noche – **8:10 de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo y dejando dormir a los demás, hoy es sábado** – dijo dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama

- **Jasper** – dije tratando de imitar su calmada voz – **por si no te acuerdas hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y todo tiene que salir PERFECTO** – levante la voz en la última palabra - **¿me entiendes cuando digo per-fec-to?** – de verdad que podía a llegar a impacientarme

Jasper no dijo nada y resoplando salí de su habitación, ligando que mi madre se hubiera despertado ya. Toqué la puerta de su habitación y nada, así que decidí entrar. Mis padres todavía estaban dormidos, esto es increíble. Suspiré y moví a mi madre por el hombro

- **Mamá... mamá despierta** – le dije aun sacudiéndola – **mami, todavía hay cosas por arreglar** – mi madre abrió lo ojos y me sonrió

- **Mi pequeña, Feliz Cumpleaños** – me dijo emocionada, se sentó y me abrazó

- **Gracias mamá, pero deberías levantarte, aun faltan cosas por arreglar, y tengo que ir al estilista, mama!** – ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- **Esta bien hija, espérame abajo** – me dijo depositando un suave beso en mi frente

Bajé las escaleras de la casa y salí hacia el jardín, el cual estaba todo adornado con flores blancas y lavanda, las mesas estaban dispuestas bajo un gran toldo blanco del cual en el centro colgaba una lujosa lámpara de araña, tenían manteles blancos con detalles lavanda en los bordes y las sillas forradas también en blanco con un lazo que cruzaba el centro del espaldar color lavanda también. Luego caminé hacia la sala, observando los detalles, en la pared del norte, la cual era toda de espejos, estaban unos cuantos adornos de rosas blancas y orquídeas moradas, el centro había sido despejado de muebles dando lugar a la espaciosa pista de baile, justo debajo de las escaleras se encontraba la miniteca de música que habíamos alquilado, la cual iba ser manejada por unos de los mejores DJ's del momento, en la pared del sur se encontraba instalado el gran plasma que iba a ir transmitiendo diferentes tipos de videos, desde musicales hasta videos míos en diferentes etapas. La casa se veía sorprendente, y era un alivio tener una casa tan grande y no tener que alquilar un salón de fiestas, porque aquí en Forks, no había ni uno que valiera la pena y la verdad celebrar mis quince años en el salón de deportes del Instituto, no era del todo agradable.

Caminé hacia la cocina, la cual estaba abarrotada de todos los pasapalos y las comidas, sin contar las cajas de Champagne que había junto a la nevera. Tomé un plato y me serví un poco de frutas, esa era mi comida cada mañana, y me senté en el desayunador para comer. Al poco rato bajó mi madre, envuelta en su bata de seda color caramelo.

- **¿Todo bien Rose?** -

- **Si mamá todo se ver muy bonito y perfecto, pero ¿aun faltan las flores no?** -

- **Si hija, esas dijeron que las traían mas tarde, para que se puedan conservar** – dijo mientras ponía a calentar unos panes en la tostadora

- **Ok ... solo espero que no las traigan muy tarde o se olviden de traerlas** – mi madre sonrió

- **Tranquila, cariño, nada se va a olvidar, relájate un poco nena** -

Respiré hondo y continué comiendo, cuando mi hermano entró por la puerta de la cocina me sonrió y se acercó dándome un fuerte abrazo

- **Feliz Cumpleaños hermana, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, te lo mereces** – me dijo todavía abrazándome - **aunque a veces eres la mas insoportables de las hermanas, creo que ese es tu papel ¿no? Así pongas mis pobres nervios de puntas** – rió suavemente, se acercó a nuestra madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y tomó unas cuantas rebanas del pan que había calentado mamá con un poco de mantequilla y mermelada.

El resto del día iba transcurriendo algo agitado mientras acomodábamos las cosas que faltaban. Yo le había dicho a Alice que viniera temprano para que me ayudara a arreglarme y que si quería, y podía, se trajera a Bella con ella, y que aquí ellas también podían arreglarse.

Alice POV

Hoy era el cumpleaños y fiesta de mi mejor amiga. OH FIESTA! Como las amaba, y no solo porque significaban compras, sino baile, gente alegre y hasta conocer gente nueva. Baje saltando por las escaleras, sonriendo y vi a todos sentados en la mesa desayunando.

- **Hola** – dije animadamente – **mamita** – le di un beso a mi madre y fui donde mi papá – **papito** – y le di otro beso, luego pase por donde Edward y Emmett y a este último le pellizqué las mejillas como niño chiquito ganándome una mala mirada de su parte y una risa por parte de Edward - **¿Listo para debutar hoy, Emm?** – tomé un plato con un poco de leche y cereal

- **Si, supongo** – Emmett respiró hondo y yo le sonreí, hoy era un día especial también para mi hermano, supuestamente el iba a confesarle su amor a Rosalie mientras estuvieran bailando el vals, si, tengo que reconocerlo mi hermanote cuando quiere puede ser un romántico empedernido, y mas si se trata de mi rubia amiga.

Terminamos de desayunar y subí a mi habitación a llamar a Rosalie para felicitarla, aunque ya lo había hecho anoche, cuando el reloj marco las 12 de la noche. Tomé mi precioso teléfono y me tiré en la cama mientras marcaba el número de m amiga. Repicó dos veces y contestaron

- _**Hola**_ – dijo una voz de hombre y sonreí

- **Hola, Jazz, es Alice** -

_- __**Alice como estas? Me supongo que vas a hablar con mi hermana, ya te la paso**__ -_

- **Gracias Jazzy** – trancó el teléfono por unos segundos y al rato volvieron a contesta

_- __**Bueno?**__ – _dijo la voz de mi amiga

- **ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEE** – grité – **Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!!!** – ella rió

_- __**Gracias Alice, de nuevo**__ – volvió a reír_

- **¿Cómo va todo? ¿Necesitas ayuda ahorita o puedo ir mas tarde? Aun no he hablado con Bella, no se que va a hacer, por fin** -

_**- No, tranquila Allie, puedes venir mas tarde como habíamos quedado, ahorita las cosas van...**__ – _se quedó callada y escuche un_ "Ahí no van esas flores" _de su parte_ – __**van**__ – _volvió a repetir suspirando_ –__** Estos tarados de las flores como que nunca han adornado un salón de fiesta, me van a volver loca**__ – "las rosas no eran amarillas! Por todos los cielos, eran BLANCAS" _volvió a gritar mi amiga _– __**Alice, te llamo luego, o nos vemos después, te tengo que dejar **__– _y colgó el teléfono.

Pobre Jasper, debe estar volviéndose loco, me reí. Jasper solía ser bastante empático con las emociones de los demás, y la alterada Rosalie, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Suspiré y subí a buscar a Bella quien debería estar en el cuarto de huéspedes. Toqué la puerta una vez y abrí para encontrarme con Bella tirada en su cama, con las narices dentro de un viejo y polvoriento libro.

Bella POV

Ese día me había despertado temprano, bajé a desayunar con todos y después subí a darme un baño. Salí y me coloqué la ropa más cómoda que había traído, unos jeans gastados y una chemisse blanca, me sequé el cabello con una toalla y me lo recogí en una cola alta. Me extrañaba que Alice no viniera a molestarme con el asunto de "ponerse perfectas para la fiesta de Rose", sonreí, mi amiga siempre había sido así, algo... hiperactiva, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me senté en el borde de la cama sonriendo, recordando como me habían hecho bailar la noche anterior, y para que negarlo, no había salido del todo mal, pero obviamente gracias a Edward, el si sabía bailar. Sonreí aún más recordando como me iba guiando y orgullosamente no lo había pisado ni una sola vez.

Mientras pasaba un poco el tiempo, ya que no quería bajar de nuevo, para encontrarme a Edward y Emmett jugando videojuegos o peor a Alice y sus ideas de jugar a "arreglemos a Bella", saqué mi viejo libro de "Historia de Amor", mi nueva adquisición y con la cual estaba encantada, me tendí boca abajo en mi cama y me puse a leer.

Cuando iba por la Pág. 184 tocaron mi puerta y alcé la vista para encontrarme con una sonriente Alice entrando al cuarto

- **¿Para qué tocas si vas a entrar de igual forma?** – ella me mostró una sonrisa aun mas grande

- **Bueno Bells, venía a decirte que Rose me dijo anoche que si queríamos nos fuéramos a su casa a ayudarla a arreglar y allá nos arregláramos nosotras** -

- **Por mi no hay problema Alice** – cerré mi libro y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama

- **Perfecto** – mi amiga empezó a dar saltitos sentada en la cama – **entonces nos vamos después de almorzar**

- **¿No crees que es muy temprano Alice?** -

- **No, así vemos que podemos hacer** – dijo haciendo un puchero – **además, así desahogamos al pobre Jasper que debe estar mas que vuelto loco con Rose** – dijo frunciendo el ceño, yo me reí de sólo imaginármelo

- **Bueno, esta bien** – le sonreí – **entonces déjame ir arreglando lo que me tengo que llevar** – Alice salió del cuarto hacia el suyo para ella también ir poniendo orden en sus cosas para que nada se le fuera a olvidar.

Cuando Alice salió con un suspiro me levanté y fui hacia el armario donde había colgado los vestidos, si los, ya que Alice me había comprado, o mejor dicho Esme, un lindo vestido azul sin tiras que llega un poco mas debajo de medio muslo, pero Rosalie había insistido que tanto Alice como yo teníamos que llevar un vestido color lavanda o morado. Así que ahí tenia, el vestido azul y le morado, y no sabía con exactitud cual por fin iba a usar. Tomé los dos y los doblé con sumo cuidado y los metí dentro del bolso, tomé las sandalias plateadas con un tacón no muy alto y las guardé, mi ropa interior y mi neceser de baño, y ya, tenía todo listo.

Tomé mi bolso y lo coloqué encima de la cama, me calcé mis deportivos blancos y bajé a ver en que podía ayudar a Esme para el almuerzo. Bajé las escaleras, al pasar por el salón principal vi que Edward y Emmett estaba en una dura batalla de Guitar Hero, sonreí, esos nunca cambiaban. Llegué a la cocina y vi a Esme co su delantal de flores picando unas verduras.

- **¿Puedo ayudarte el algo Esme?** – ella me sonrió y me señaló la silla frente a ella

- **Claro cariño, si quieres ve picando esas zanahorias** – ella sabía cuanto me gustaba la cocina, por lo cual no me negaba el placer de ayudarla a cocinar.

Tomé las zanahorias del lavadero en un plato y busqué un cuchillo en la gaveta. Me puse a pelarlas y a cortarlas en rodajas no muy gruesas.

- **¿Qué estamos cocinando?** – le pregunté mientras ella colocaba unas vainitas en una olla con agua caliente

- **Tengo pensado hacer un pollo guisado con arroz y gratinado de vegetales** -

- **Suena delicioso** – le pasé las zanahorias que puso junto a unos brócolis que tenía en un recipiente.

Esme era una gran cocinera, si su negocio de antigüedades y restauración fallaba, no podía dudar en irse por la cocina. La comida estuvo lista justo a tiempo, había quedado deliciosa, o por lo menos eso parecía, y como bien se sabe, la comida entra primero por los ojos, y la apariencia de esta era simplemente espectacular.

- **Cariño podrías llamar a los chicos para que vengan a comer?** – asentí y salí a buscarlos mientras Esme terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

Fui hacia la sala y vi que habían dejado de jugar. ¿A dónde irían? Suspiré y decidí buscarlos primero en sus habitaciones. Llegué al segundo piso y toqué la puerta de Emmett

- **Emmett que bajes** – le grité desde afuera y escuche un "_voy_" de su parte

Seguí caminando y toqué en la puerta de Alice, la cual se abrió lentamente, me asomé y la vi metida de cabezas en su armario

- **Al, Esme dice que bajes a comer** – se levantó y me miró sonriendo

- **En un instante voy Bells, sólo guardo las cosas que hacen falta para nuestro Make-over y** **bajo** – salió hacia el baño en busca de no se cuantas cosas más.

Sonreí ante las ocurrencias y la energía de mi amiga y salí, subí al tercer piso a la habitación de Edward, desde el pasillo se podía escuchar su reproductor con música de My Chemical Romance, el tenía gustos extraños, pasaba de rock a música clásica de un momento a otro. Toqué la puerta una vez, dos veces y nada, que extraño. Giré despacio el pomo de la puerta.

- **¿Edward?** – le llamé tratando de sonar por encima de la canción de "I don't love you" que estaba sonando – **Edward** – repetí, nadie contestó.

Pensé que no estaba allí y que había dejado el reproductor encendido, me acerqué y justo cuando le di al botón de stop la puerta del baño se abrió, me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con Edward, el cual solo llevaba sus vaqueros puestos y con una toalla secándose el cabello

- **Bella!** – me dijo casi tan sorprendido como yo, toda sonrojada me di la vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda

- **Ed... Edward que bajes a co..comer** – le dije tartamudeando, perfecto Bella. Empecé a caminar sin verlo hacia la puerta, pero como nada puede ir prefecto me tropecé con algo y casi caí, casi porque Edward me sujetó justo a tiempo por la cintura. Sentí temblarse por la risa

- **Bella, Bella** – dijo divertido, y yo mas sonrojada todavía – **te tengo, otra vez** – rió por lo bajo, me puso de pie y cuando me vio estabilizada frente a el me soltó y sonrió – **¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?** – dijo moviendo la mano frente a mi cara, luego de colocarse la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

- **Uh?** – ok, si, quede como idiota lo reconozco, pero, ¿es que no podía colocarse una camisa? Me pregunto por qué quedé como idiota viendo a mi mejor amigo, y el, solo se ríe de mi expresión – **bajar... comer... dice Esme** – bravo Isabella, lo hiciste muy bien.

- **Si ya bajo** – dijo riéndose, dándome la espalda caminando hacia su closet y poniéndose una camisa blanca – **¿vamos?** – yo solo asentí con la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar lo roja que debía tener mis mejillas

Bajamos en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando oía una risita por parte de Edward, lo que hacia que me sonrojara cada vez. Cuando llegamos estaban todos ya sentados en la mesa, tomé mi asiento al lado de Alice, frente a Emmett, quien se me quedó viendo detenidamente y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su cara, paso su vista de Edward a mi y nuevamente a Edward, quien comía como si nada extraordinario pasara a su alrededor, o tal vez era yo la que andaba algo sensible, y ¿Quién no? después de todo. Suspiré, esto no iba a ser fácil y menos con la ayuda de Emmett Cullen

**Rosalie POV**

- **Mamaaaaaaaaa! Se puede saber donde están mis zapatos** – me iba a volver loca, definitivamente.

Todo se estaba saliendo de las manos, la miniteca no había llegado, las flores no las trajeron del color que habíamos pedido, no encontraba mis zapatos y mi estilista no había llegado y ya iban a ser las dos de la tarde. Estaba buscando mis zapatos o a mi mamá, lo primero que encontrara, pero nada. Entré al cuarto de mi hermano, ¿es que todos los hombres son tan inútiles o solo son los de mi familia?

- **Jasper, ¿has visto a mamá o a mis zapatos?** – alzó la vista y me miró con las cejas alzadas

- **Los zapatos los tenía aquí guardados, pero cuando se enteraron que eran tuyos....** **huyeron** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- **Jasper Hale Withlock, no estoy para bromas** – le dije enfadada, no entiendo como puede andar bromeando ahorita

- **Que voy a saber yo Rosalie donde están tus zapatos** – me dijo en tono de fastidio. Salí dando un portazo

Busqué a mi madre y nada, vi que la miniteca estaba llegando y suspiré un poco por el alivio. Volví a entrar a mi cuarto y lo puse de nuevo patas arriba en busca de mis zapatos. Tocaron el timbre, debe ser otra de las cosas que faltaban. Sonreí al ver la caja blanca nacarada que contenían mis preciosos zapatos Manolo Blahnik dorados que me había regalado mi padre para que usara en este día tan especial. Tomé la caja y la saqué, me dirigí al baño cuando sentí un toque en la puerta de mi habitación.

- **Adelante** – dije desde el baño, la puerta se abrió y escuché las risas de mis amigas

- **Rose, ¿dónde estas? ¿perdida entre tanto desorden?** – comento Bella

- **No, estoy aquí** – dije saliendo del baño, en seguida sentí que me rodearon unos brazos

- **Roseeeeeeeeee feliz cumpleaños** – me gritó una muy emocionada Alice – **espero no haber llegado tarde, en serio, que desastre de cuarto Rosalie Lillian Hale!** – me regañó

- **Lo se, lo se, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada** – me dejé caer en la cama – **todo está saliendo mal Alice** – dije poniendo mi cara entre mis manos

- **Rose, todo esta perfecto** – me dijo dulcemente Bella mientras me abrazaba **– abajo el salón está hermosísimo, las flores, los globos, la pista, las mesas, todo** – podía casi adivinar que tenía una sonrisa en la cara

- **Las flores no son orquídeas, trajeron rosas amarillas** – dije negando con la cabeza

- **Vamos Rose, aquí no se tiene que lucir las flores o las mesas, aquí hoy tienes que lucirte tu** – Alice sabía que decir en el momento adecuado – **ahora vamos a ir arreglándonos, bañándonos mientras llega tu estilista **-

- **Chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes** – les dije mientras las abrazaba a las dos, mis mejores amigas – **bueno, es hora, métete tu primero Bella, eres la que mas guerra das a la hora de que te** **arreglemos** – Bella me miró con mala cara mientras le empujaba hacia el baño, con su bolso entre las manos

- **Bueno, Rose, que vestidos vamos a usar por fin** – dijo Alice sacando sus dos vestidos, uno morado y otro rojo, le sonreí

- **El morado, por supuesto, mis damas de honor tienen que ir vestidas combinadas** **conmigo** – ella suspiró, no era un secreto que ella quería ponerse su vestido rojo, ella lo había escogido con mucho cuidado cuando se enteró que era el color preferido de mi hermano, pero eso ella no sabía que yo lo sabía. Reí mientras buscaba mi ropa interior en el armario.

- **El morado será** – dijo de mala gana mi amiga y guardó cuidadosamente el otro

- **Guarda el rojo para tu primera cita con mi hermano** - Alice se sonrojó y yo solté una carcajada justo cuando un cojín de mi cama chocó contra mi cara – **ALICE ESTAS LOCA?! Podrías haberme hecho daño justamente hoy!!!** – ella sonrió y le devolví el cojín

- **Rose, hija, llegó Laureano** – sonreí a mi madre y fui a recibir a mi adorado estilista

- **Lauuuuu** – dije cuando estaba bajando las escaleras – **DIOS ya me tenías angustiada de que no vinieras mira este cabello** – dijo amarrándome un mechón de mi cabeza –** esta como una maraña. Y obviamente así no puedo estar esta noche!!**

- **Ay querida, ****mon chéri Rosalie, como crees que Laureano te va a fallar este día** – me dijo caminado y dándome un delicado abrazo – **allez, allez, no hay tiempo que perder** – subimos al cuarto de mi madre el cual estaba completamente acondicionado para que trabajara.

**Bella POV**

Sentir el agua caliente era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar en mi vida, cerré los ojos mientras el agua corría por mi cara, tomé mi champú con olor a fresas y lentamente me llave el cabello y posteriormente mi cuerpo, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta y a Alice gritándome desde afuera

- **ISABELLA SWAN LLEVAS MAS DE 40 MINUTOS BAÑÁNDOTE!! SAL YA, NO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE SE TIENE QUE ARREGLAR ¿SABÍAS?** – suspiré, cuando no, Alice impaciente.

Cerré la llave del agua, salí y me sequé rápidamente, me enrollé en la toalla y abrí la puerta

- **Ya salí Alice** – le dije a una muy impaciente Alice que me esperaba en el cuarto - **¿Y Rose?** – me extrañó no verla con ella

- **Era hora! Ella está con Laureano** – mi cara debió ser un gran signo de interrogación, Alice suspiró – **su estilista** – me dijo – **deberías ir, a ver si el puede ayudarte a arreglarte mejor** – me dijo mientras se metía en el baño

- **No, gracias** – le dije mientras me ponía la bata de baño que nos había prestado Rosalie – **mejor espero que tu salgas y me arregles **– me senté en la cama de Rose a esperar a mi amiga, vi que ella se había encargado de sacar mi vestido y por lo visto íbamos a usar los vestidos morados, me reí porque Alice moría por lucir su vestido rojo, debe estar un poco malhumorada.

Como a los 15 minutos entró una muy angustiada Rosalie, me vio y me sonrió. Llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio recogido en un moño con algunos rizos sueltos alrededor y el toque final era una fina diadema dorada con algunos brillantes, y estaba maquillada en tonos beiges y marrones, se veía más espectacular y hermosa de lo que ya era, estaba envuelta en una bata de seda blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- **Bella, menos mal que saliste** – caminó hacia mi y me tomo de la mano haciéndome parar y caminar hasta otra de las habitaciones de la casa, cuando abrió la puerta parecía un salón de belleza, había una cómoda silla, con secadores, tenazas y miles de cosas que en mi vida había visto **– Laureano, querido, aquí está mi amiga, de la que te hablé **– apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello algo largo oscuro y amarrado en una cola baja y una gran sonrisa

- **Bella, mon chéri, eres mas linda de lo que Rosalie me** **dijo** – me sonrojé y el se rió **– vamos chéri Rose, déjamela a mi y verás** – me tomó de la mano y me obligó a sentarme y comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

No se cuanto tiempo ni que hizo con mi cabello, pero Laureano trabajó en silencio usando diferentes cosas, luego comenzó a maquillarme. Cuando acabó dejó que me viera en el espejo y sinceramente ese reflejo no era el mío. Tenía el cabello cayéndome ondulado por la espalda, con dos pequeños ganchos plateados cogiéndome a cada lado y otros rizos sueltos en la cara. El maquillaje no era nada exagerado, bien podría decirse que era algo aceptable para una chica de mi edad, un poco de sombra lavanda y brillo labial.

En ese momento entraron Rose y Alice y se quedaron, al igual que yo, boquiabiertas

- **¿Y que te parece, chér**i? – Preguntó Laureano - **¿No ha quedado preciosa?**

**- Wow Bells!!!!** – dijo Alice, la cual ya estaba maquillada y con su cabello corto negro, con puntas mirando hacia todos lados – **Estas bellísima, wow** – me hizo dar una vuelta

- **Lau, eres el mejor** – le dijo Rose sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla – **muchas gracias por todo, eres un ángel**

- **Ha sido todo un placer** – dijo con su marcado acento francés – **sabes que estoy a tus ordenes siempre, ahora si me permiten mon cher, Laureano se tiene que ir** – tomó su Valenti y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla - **Au Renoir** -

Llegó la madre de Rosalie con una gran caja que tenía un lazo color perla en la tapa, lo colocó en la cama y sacó un hermoso vestido color crema claro con detalles morados oscuro, Rosalie sonrió. La ayudamos a colocarse el traje, era sencillamente hermoso, era tipo corsé y luego la falda era amplia hasta el suelo, le quedaba perfecto y ella estaba más que feliz.

Al terminar Alice y yo nos fuimos a terminar de arreglar. Alice tenia un vestido morado, strapless, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, que era pegado hasta la cintura y luego amplio, con un broche plateado en el centro del escote, haciendo que éste quedara en forma de corazón, se colocó una sandalias plateadas, de aproximadamente tres dedos de tacón.

Por mi parte tenía un vestido, igualmente morado, pero era con la parte del pecho en forma de corazón y luego justo por debajo tenía una tira de piedras moradas y luego era liso hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, la espalda la tenía descubierta, pero la cruzaban dos tiras de piedras iguales a las que pasaba por debajo del pecho, según Alice, ese corte hacía relucir mi cuerpo, el cual, yo consideraba que no tenía. Igualmente tenía sandalias plateadas pero un poco más bajas, exigencia mía, para no hacer el ridículo a lo largo de la fiesta.

Alice salió diciéndome que iba a ver si Rosalie estaba lista, ya eran las 7 de la noche, no supe exactamente en que momento pasó el tiempo tan rápido, yo estaba mientras tanto viendo por la ventana del cuarto como iban llegando los invitados. Al rato la puerta se abrió y me volteé a ver quien había entrado y me encontré con Edward.

- **Bella que Alice dice que vaye... Wooooow** - fue lo único que dijo cuando me giré. Me le quedé viendo, simplemente se veía guapísimo, vestido con un traje negro, de saco y corbata, y con la camisa de un gris plomo, tenía el cabello como si hubiera intentado peinarse en vano, y en los ojos, el verde esmeralda de sus pupilas tenía un brillo especial – **estas... he..hermosa** – dijo aclarándose la garganta. Yo en seguida me sonrojé.

- **Gracias, Edward** – le sonreí – **tu también te vez .... genial** – le dije por lo bajo y el me sonrió de lado

- **Gracias... Alice dice que vayamos bajando** – me dijo y me extendió el brazo, yo tomé un profundo respiro y crucé mi brazo con el suyo, para bajar y que empezara mi tortura personal, bueno, otra de ellas.


	6. Chapter 6: Una fiesta inigualable

**Capitulo ****VI: Una fiesta... inigualable**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

**Bella POV**

Salir tomada del brazo de Edward era simplemente irreal, ya mi mente estaba empezando a crear situaciones que posiblemente nunca se harán realidad, y ¿por qué?, simple, Edward siempre me vería como su mejor amiga y nada mas. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo justo antes de bajar las escaleras que daban paso a la sala, convertida ahora en un gran y elegante salón de fiesta, nos encontramos con Alice y Emmett, que hacían una cómica pareja, debido a su diferente contextura. Me reí del asunto

- **¿De que te ríes? **– me preguntó Edward sonriendo también

- **Se ven muy cómicos** – dije señalando con la cabeza a sus hermanos - **¿No le será difícil bailar a Alice con tu hermano? Digo, porque el le lleva unas cuantas cabezas** – Edward se rió más duro y chocó su cabeza suavemente con la mía.

- **No creo, Alice podría bailar con cualquiera** -

- **Seh** – dije con desgano – **otra cosa que nos hace polos opuesto a ella y a mi** – dije sonriendo suavemente **– yo no podría bailar con nadie**

- **Lo has hecho conmigo** – dijo él suavemente – **y lo volverás a hacer esta noche** – me susurró al oído, haciendo que la parte de atrás del cuello se me erizara

- **Uju** – fue lo único que pude llegar a contestar

- **Al fin llegaron! **– dijo Alice dando saltitos – **Te ves hermosa Bella** – sonrió y yo le respondí el gesto

- **También tu Alice... y... wow Emmett, nunca en mi vida pensé verte tan elegante** – bromeé y el hizo un gesto simulando indignación

- **¿Qué has querido decir con eso, pequeña saltamontes?** – dijo – has ofendido mi ego -

- **Nada, Emm** – dije riéndome

- **Que eres un completo desastre siempre** – le contestó Edward sonriendo de lado y alzando las cejas, Emmett le hizo una mueca

- **Bien chicos** – dijo la madre de Rose –** mi niña ya está lista, viene con Jasper, creo que es hora de que vayan bajando** – dicho esto bajó las escaleras

- **Bien vamos** – dijo Alice tomando del brazo a Emmett y bajando gracilmente las escaleras

- **Vamos** – me dijo Edward apretando un poco mas mi brazo – **Tranquila, no te voy a dejar caer, si caes caemos los dos **– dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual no tuve mas que sonreírle yo también.

Comenzamos a bajar y el salón estaba sencillamente hermoso, más que cuando llegamos en la tarde. Había flores blancas, amarillas y lavanda por todos lados, la pista estaba despejada y sólo había una tenue luz entre violeta y blanca alumbrándola. Alice y Emmett se pusieron de un lado de la escalera, mientras Edward y yo ocupamos el lado opuesto. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una suave melodía instrumental y la escalera se alumbró dando paso a Rosalie, quien estaba tomada del brazo de su hermano. Se veía hermosa, y al voltear pude darme cuenta de la cara de idiota que tenía Emmett viéndola, tuve que aguantarme el reírme.

Rose lucía radiante y llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Jasper se veía emocionado también, estaba muy elegante con su smoking negro con el fajín y el moño vinotinto, el cabello, rubio al igual que su hermana, completamente peinado y los ojos azules radiantes. Bajaron con paso seguro y elegante hasta encontrarse con su padre, quien la esperaba al final de la escalera con una rosa roja en la mano. Rosalie le sonrió aun más, si eso es posible, y él le depositó un beso en la frente, la tomó de la mano y en ese instante comenzó a sonar el "Vals de los 15 años".

Rosalie y su padre se movían con gracia sobrenatural por la pista, sonriendo y de vez en cuando su padre le besaba la mejilla. Se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija. En ese momento, Jasper se acercó a su hermana y su padre, puso una mano en el hombro de éste y le pidió permiso para bailar con Rose, le dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzaron a bailar. Todo estaba transcurriendo plácidamente y yo estaba con los ojos vidriosos deseando que, aunque yo no era de esas que soñaba con grandes fiestas ni nada por el estilo, alguna vez tuviera una fiesta tan hermosa como ésta.

Así pasó un tiempo, la festejada bailó con casi todos los invitados hombres que habían en la fiesta. Lo más cómico fue ver a un nervioso Emmett intentando bailar vals, daba vueltas equivocadas, pisaba a Rosalie, y esta le lanzaba miradas asesinas al tiempo que intentaba sonreír. Edward a mi lado escondía su cara detrás de mi cuelo y su cuerpo se estremecía de la risa, mientras yo le daba codazos en la costilla para que dejara de hacer eso, porque podía poner más nervioso a su hermano. La pieza terminó cuando por fin el pobre Emmett había agarrado bien el paso, el le sonrió a Rose y le besó el dorso de la mano. Lo siguiente fue la onda de felicitaciones, besos y abrazos de todos los invitados para Rosalie

Cando hubo pasado todo el alboroto nuestra amiga se acercó a donde estábamos sonriendo. Alice corrió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza y ambas dieron vueltas. Luego se acercó Emmett apenado y solo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- **Lo siento Rose** – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza – **de veras** -

- **No pasó nada Emmett** – sonrió ella

Yo me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo mientras la felicitaba, para que después fuera el turno de Edward. Al rato diferentes chicas que estudiaban con ella y la comenzaron a felicitar y a charlar. También se acercaron Jessica, Taylor, Eric, Ben, Ángela y Mike, que estudiaban con nosotros, pero que igualmente Rose invitó, ya que los conocía y la mayoría le caían bien.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Rosalie tiró de Jasper para bailar, seguida por Alice quien iba dando saltitos con Ben, mientras Ángela quien era su novia, reía sin parar. Yo empecé a caminar hacia la mesa, hasta que alguien tomó mi muñeca, volteo y veo a un sonriente Emmett

- **Vamos a bailar pequeña saltamontes** – lo miré con fastidio

- **Emmett yo no bailo** – le dije lentamente, el me hizo un puchero que me dio risa – **Anda a bailar con Ángela, que Alice le robó su pareja **– el rodó los ojos y me dejó ir, llevándose a Ángela a la pista

- **Anda Eddie, vamos a bailar** – decía una insistente Jessica, yo sólo rodé los ojos

- **Jessica, yo no bailo** – lo miré alzando las cejas al tiempo que el me miraba rogándome que le salvara - **¿cierto Bella?** – me preguntó, lo iba a hacer sufrir un rato, sonreí y el abrió sus ojos más.

- **La verdad** – dije riéndome, Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente – **es que no has podido escoger mejor pareja, Stanley **– la chica tiró del brazo de Edward a la pista, no me hacía gracia el asunto, pero la cara de Edward lo valía un millón de veces.

Yo me le quedé viendo y el me articulo un "Te odio" con los labios cuando la chica le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mi ceño se frunció, mi broma no me salió como quería, porque en este mismo instante me estaba debatiendo entre salir y quitarle sus asquerosos brazos del cuello de él, o darme la vuelta e ignorarlos del todo. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, total, yo no era quien para hacerlo.

Me senté en la mesa mientras seguía viendo a mi tortura persona, Edward y Jessica bailando, a pesar de que él se mostraba incomodo me molestaba, _"bien Isabella, tu misma lo lanzaste ahí"_ me dije mentalmente. Estaba jugando con la punta del mantel cuando sentí que alguien corrió la silla de mi lado

- **Hola, Bella** – me dijo Mike sonriendo

- **Hola Mike** – respondí igualmente

- **Pensé que ibas a estar bailando** – yo reí

- **Yo no bailo Mike** -

- **Veo** – dijo distraídamente – **yo tampoco, aunque podría hacer una excepción** – Ook, ¿Estaba intentando coquetearme o eran ideas mías?

- **Hummm...** – fue lo único que respondí y volví a mirar hacia la pista. Edward ahora se encontraba bailando con Alice, suspiré de alivio y sonreí

- **Y entonces** – Mike se aclaró la garganta - **¿bailamos? **

- **Mike, yo no bailo** – le dije sinceramente – **lo siento** – el chico asintió y se quedó sin mas nada que decir

- **La fiesta ha resultado muy buena** – dijo después de un corto tiempo

- **Si, no esperabas menos de Rosalie Hale, ¿cierto?** – le conteste sonriendo, en cierto modo, me daba pena el chico

- **Cierto** – contestó animado – **no esperaría menos de ella ni de los Cullen** – yo reí afirmando con la cabeza – **pero eso no tengo que decírtelo, siempre has estado ligada a ellos, en cierta forma** -

- **Si, siempre he estada ligada a ellos, en cierta forma** – repetí sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa recordando todos los momentos que he pasado con ellos

- **Especialmente con Edward** – me dijo. Ok, eso si no me lo esperaba. ¿Tan obvia soy? No, no puede ser. Lo miré confundida

- **Edward es mi mejor amigo** – dije para los dos – **sólo eso** – terminé bajando la voz

- **Si, solo eso** – dijo con algo de desaprobación en su tono – **Voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo?**-

- **No gracias, ahora no** – se levantó y se fue. Yo volví a mi juego anterior con el borde del mantel, clavando mi vista en este y pensando en lo que había dicho Mike de Edward.

Tenía toda mi vida conociéndolo, a él y a toda su familia, habíamos sido amigos desde siempre, nadie me conoce mejor que él y yo creo conocerlo bastante bien. Sabía que era un chico dulce, dedicado, inteligente, sensible, algunas veces bromista, educado, culto a pesar de su edad, guapo, y parecía comprender mejor a la gente, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, es el chico perfecto para cualquier joven, y sólo tenía casi 15 años, cuando sea mayor será todo un rompecorazones, corrijo, ya lo es. Suspiré y yo, la simple y común Isabella, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su compañera de juegos y travesuras, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Volví a suspirar.

- **Suspiras por Mike** – dijo una voz a mi lado, que me hizo sobresaltar

- **No seas idiota, Edward** – le respondí y el soltó una carcajada suave

- **Solo** **pregunto, como lo vi hace rato sentado contigo, charlando amenamente** – eran ideas mías o la voz de Edward tenía un toque de molestia, sacudí mi cabeza

- **Solo hablábamos y me negaba a bailar con el** – Edward sonrió

- **Me lo negarías a mi** – preguntó viéndome fijamente – **Me lo debes por lo que me hiciste con Jessica** – dijo serio

- **Vamos Edward, sólo fue una** **broma** -

- **Una de muy mal gusto, por cierto** – yo reí, si mal gusto, para los dos, pensé

- **Ok, ok, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?** – "_demonios_"... Edward sonrió, se levanto, estiró la mano hacia mí y se inclinó suavemente

- **Baila conmigo** – dijo firme y claramente, yo suspiré derrotada y el sonrió aun mas, si eso era posible.

- **Bien** – mascullé, le tomé la mano y me levanté

Gracias al cielo la música había cambiado a una balada, bueno, no se si eso era bueno o no para mi salud mental, balada igual a bailar pegados, definitivamente la vida estaba jugando en mi contra desde que me di cuenta que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, o era que ahora veía todo de otra perspectiva.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

La música sonando, Edward me dio una vuelta y pasó su mano por mi cintura, tomando la otra y poniéndola sobre la mía, para luego dirigirla hacia su hombro, para empezarse a mover lentamente

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

Señores, esto para mi, era estar en el mismísimo cielo, con mis manos en los hombros de Edward, las suyas en mi cintura y la suave música, era como si lo demás hubiera desaparecido. Levanté la vista y Edward tenía una hermosa sonrisa y me estaba viendo fijamente, le sonreí de vuelta.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

Suspiré y Edward me apretó un poco más. Dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su olor era sencillamente único, dulce y varonil, fuerte y atrayente. Respiré un poco más hondo. Sentí que el apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza mientras seguíamos bailando al compás de la música.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on, on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

La música acabó y yo salí de mi ensoñación. Edward me dio una última vuelta y al final tomó mis manos y las besó.

- **No estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto?** – preguntó suavemente

- **No** – coincidí, apenas pudiendo hablar – **para nada** – el se rió.

Terminamos y nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo. Bueno, Edward fue por algo de tomar y yo a sentarme. Busqué con la mirada a los chicos y sólo distinguí a Rosalie a lo lejos, hablando con la gente de una mesa. ¿Dónde se habrán metido los demás?

**Emmett POV**

Oh por Dios, quien lo iba a creer, yo Emmett Cullen, el chico listo, bromista, intimidante la mayoría de las veces, estoy nervioso y muy nervioso. En el mundo entero existe una sola persona capaz de hacerme sentir con el más mínimo ratoncito de biblioteca, chiquitito y acobardado. No, no es mi madre, ni siquiera la atemorizante duendecillo de mi hermana. No. La única persona que puede hacerme caer completamente de rodillas, bajar el cielo o subirle a buscar una estrella si así lo desea se encuentra en el salón de su casa, luciendo un hermoso vestido color crema, con hermosas ondas rubias recogidas en un elegante peinado. Si, es ella, Rosalie Hale. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese ángel podría tener tanto poder sobre mí?. Respiré hondo una vez más.

- **Ok basta Emmett Cullen **– dijo Alice – **me estás mareando**

Paré en seco de dar vueltas y caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación en la que estaba con mi hermana y con Jasper, quien estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos y con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, ya quiero verlo a él cuando se enamore.

- **Y ¿si no sale bien?** - pregunté

- **No va a salir mal, Emmett** – exclamó mi hermana – **DIOS!** -

- **¿Cuándo llegará? **– pregunté por enésima vez

- **En aproximadamente** – Jasper vio su reloj – **media hora, tranquilo** – contestó calmadamente, el siempre está calmado ¿COMO?

- **Tranquilo, tranquilo** – espeté moviendo mis manos hacia delante. Alice y Jasper soltaron una risita.

Como a la media hora, que se me hizo la media hora mas larga de mi vida. Cuando se acercaron para decirnos que todo estaba listo sentí desfallecer. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi mente estaba en blanco. _"Perfecto"_ pensé "_justo ahora se me va a olvidar todo_". Respiré hondo una vez mas y miré a mis "cómplices", y vaya ayuda, Jasper estaba con la mano en la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Alice estaba con la cara escondida detrás de él, con su pequeño cuerpecito temblando de la risa. Bravo, lo que faltaba.

- **Anda, vamos, es hora** – me dijo Alice después de respirar varias veces para no echarse a reír en mi cara. Yo asentí.

Salimos y todo estaba como si nada estuviera pasando. _"Idiota, se supone que nada esta pasando"_ me dijo mi conciencia. Caminamos hasta la tarima donde estaba el grupo que ha estado tocando en vivo durante toda la noche y tomé el micrófono. Me aclaré la garganta una vez y tomé aire.

- **Bue...** – me volví a aclarar la garganta – **Buenas noches a todos** – el público empezó a prestarme atención y Alice y Bella ya traían a Rose hasta la parte de frente al escenario – **Rose, quería darte algo especial para tu cumpleaños y la verdad no sabía que** – me reí y ella sonrió – **quería darte algo que estuviera a tu altura y** – reí frunciendo el ceño – **no lo conseguí** – suspiré – **Bien... y también quería aprovechar el momento para decirte que eres una persona muy especial, una chica lista, inteligente, glamorosa y muy muy hermosa** – ella me veía atentamente con una angelical sonrisa en su angelical rostro – **y bueno, creo que nuestro invitado especial para esta noche, podrá decirte todo lo que siento en su canción **– me aparté un poco dejando paso a un joven de cabellos rubios castaños –** Rosalie, mi regalo es Axel Fernando para ti ... o bueno, el no, sus canciones, entiendes no?** – terminé nervioso haciendo que ella soltara una risita. La música empezó a sonar suavemente.

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tu eres mi color, mí poesía y mi música_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

_Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que..._

Algunas chicas gritaron, otras aplaudieron, otras suspiraron, Rosalie estaba concentrada en la canción, sonriendo levemente con cada palabra y lanzándome miradas que tenían un dejo de sorpresa, emoción, nervios y amor. Yo me acerqué lentamente y le tendí la mano, la cual acepto sin vacilar, la llevé al centro del escenario y pasé mi mano por su cintura

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Por siempre, por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de la música, ella no despegó sus ojos azul cielo de mí, y yo empecé a cantarle la canción pasito, sólo a ella.

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

_Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que..._

Miré a mí alrededor y todos sonreían. Alice estaba dando saltitos con las manos pegadas a la boca, hasta que Jasper puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para que dejara de vibrar. Bella y Edward estaban parados justo al lado de los padres de Rosalie, y me di cuenta que su madre estaba a punto de llorar y su papá, para mi sorpresa, tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Mis padres estaban abrazados y sonriendo. Volví mi atención hacia el ángel que tenía entre mis brazos y la apreté un poco más hacia mí

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Por siempre, por siempre_

_Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

Alice tenía razón nada salió mal. Acerque mi cara a su oído y le pregunté

- **Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** - ella se apartó un poco de mi, con sus manos aun en mi cuello, sonriendo

- **Ya pensaba que no me lo ibas a preguntar nunca** -

- **Eso ¿Qué quiere decir? **– pregunté dudoso, temiendo que ella sólo jugara conmigo, aunque no esa no era Rosalie, no la que yo conocía

- **Que por supuesto que si, tonto** – me dijo riendo, yo reí aún más y me acerque y le di un corto beso en los labios

_...Tu amor...por siempre..._

La gente estalló en aplausos y ella volteó riendo y sonrojada, tomando mi mano. Luego se volteó de nuevo y me miró fijamente

- **Gracias** – me dijo dándome otro beso, y yo, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Después de darle las gracias al cantante y él desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a Rosalie, se retiró y la fiesta continuó. Rosalie y yo salimos al jardín de la casa, tomados de la mano. Rosalie dio la vuelta y me encaró con una sonrisa

- **Emmett Cullen, no conocía esa parte de** **ti** -

- **No todo el mundo saca mi buen lado** – le dije acercándola a mí - **¿Te gusto?**

- **Me encantó, y lo sabes** -

- **Me alegro** – sonreí – **ahora si voy a terminar de ser la envidia de todo Forks High School, respetable, intimidante y con la mas hermosas de las estudiantes a mi lado** -

- **No cambias, Emmett** – me dijo ella riéndose

- **No, la verdad no, y me amas como soy** – dije con suficiencia

- **No puedo negarlo** – me dijo con fingida indignación

La abracé y respiré su aroma floral. Ella pasó sus manos por mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora si todo era perfecto para mí. Miré al cielo y di las gracias, por todo. Le besé el cabello y ella sonrió.

- **Te amo, princesa** – le dije al oído

- **Yo también te amo, osito** – me dio risa el apodo, de otra no me hubiera gustado, pero de sus labios, como que no sonaba tan mal.


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevos descubrimientos

**Ay quiero pedirles mil disculpa por tan grande retraso en mis publicaciones, tengo dos excusas, aunque no valgan mucho jeje**

**Empece a trabajar y bueno, mi vida social se ha consumido un poco, pero al fin estoy ejerciendo mi profesion!!**

**Estuve por mas de una semana sin Internet en mi casa, se me había dañado el router de la conexión inalambrica!**

**Pero aquí está otro cap de esta historia. Nos vemos luego y gracias por el apoyo**

**Capitulo ****VII: Nuevos descubrimientos, nuevas sensaciones**

_El amor es algo serio, complicado y hasta ciertas veces cruel y masoquista._

Edward POV

Ya mi mente había entendido todas las cosas que me pasaban. Yo estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta?, toda ella me ha atraído desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero yo no quería aceptarlo. Pienso en ella día y noche, siempre está metida en mi cabeza resonando como una gotera de una llave mal cerrada, todo lo que hago o pienso por una u otra razón siempre está relacionado con ella, lo hago pensando en ella, me hace recordar a ella. Que descubrimiento tan verdadero ha hecho mi mente, y pensar que todo se lo debo al idiota de Mike Newton.

Doy una nueva vuelta en la cama, estiro la mano y alcanzo mi teléfono para ver la hora, son las 3:15 de la mañana, suspiro dejándome caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, intentando en vano dormir. Mi nuevo descubrimiento me tiene eufórico, ansioso y nervioso. Si nervioso, porque para bien o para mal, Bella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo, desde que tenemos uso de razón, y ahora esto, ahora me doy cuenta que no la veo como sólo mi amiga, no, sino como algo más. Suspiro frustrado y me coloco la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Respiro pausadamente y me pongo a recordar el momento en que mi corazón me dijo _"Idiota, ella es algo mas, o no te das cuenta que te estás muriendo de celos?"_

Flashback

_Luego de que Rose bailó el vals con la mayoría de los invitados hombres que había en la fiesta, la música cambió a un ritmo más movido y todos se fueron felices hacia la pista. Emmett intentó sacar a bailar a Bella, la cual, obviamente se negó, mi intención era quedarme a hacerle compañía, nada más deseaba yo en ese momento, hasta que la estridente voz de Jessica Stanley lo arruinó todo._

_- __**Anda Eddie, vamos a bailar**__ – decía insistentemente Jessica, ¿Por qué Dios me tiene que dar este castigo?, vi que Bella rodaba sus ojos, he ahí mi salvación._

_- __**Jessica, yo no bailo**__ – miré a Bella, rogándole con la vista, que me salvara de esto, ella alzó las cejas - __**¿cierto Bella?**__ – pregunté, ella me sonrió y eso no me daba buena espina, abrí mis ojos al máximo, presintiendo lo peor por parte de mi "querida y amada mejor amiga"_

_- __**La verdad**__ – dijo riéndose, a lo cual le empecé a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, en señal de que no abriera la boca más que para ayudarme __**es que no has podido escoger mejor pareja, Stanley **__– cerré los ojos resignado mientras Jessica me halaba del brazo hacia la pista. "Esto lo vas a pagar caro, Bella Swan" pensé. _

_Bella se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo le dije moviendo los labios un "Te Odio", al tiempo que Jessica pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ella frunció el ceño, luego suspiró y se fue a sentar. Si supiera que lo que más deseaba yo en ese momento era que sus brazos fueran los que estuvieran entorno a mi cuello, la miré por unos segundos más._

_Ella se puso a jugar con la punta del mantel de la mesa distraídamente, se veía hermosa. Jessica me hablaba de no se que cosa, su sola voz me hacía doler la cabeza. Gracias a Dios mi adorada hermana me salvó de los brazos de esa chica, estaba a punto de explotar y alejarla no tan caballerosamente de mi. Le sonreí a Alice cuando empezamos a bailar, ella rió divertida. Volví a mirar en dirección a Bella, y lo que vi hizo que mi estómago se contrajera._

_Junto a mi Bella estaba el baboso de Mike Newton, ese chico verdaderamente me hacía peder los estribos, __suspiré profundo. Estaban hablando, ella reía de vez en cuando. Él le dijo algo, ella negó suavemente y luego miró de nuevo hacia mi dirección al tiempo que Newton se retiraba. Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez de alivio. _

_Bella se quedó pensativa, se veía distraída. Le dije a Alice que ya no quería seguir bailando y me dijo que no había problema, le di un beso en la mejilla y en seguida se fue hacia los brazos de Jasper, esos dos si que se traen algo. Me acerqué lentamente hacia mí mejor amiga, sin que me escuchara, justo cuando suspiró, mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Estaba suspirando por Mike? No, de ninguna manera, eso no podía ser, ¿o si?. _

_- __**Suspiras por Mike**__ – le dije suavemente, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco_

_- __**No seas idiota, Edward**__ – me respondió con una suave carcajada, haciéndome reír a mi también aliviado, lo confieso _

_- __**Solo**__**pregunto, como lo vi hace rato sentado contigo, charlando amenamente**__ – le dije sin poder evitar que me salieran las palabras un poco molestas, ella sacudió la cabeza con algo de incredulidad. _

_- __**Solo hablábamos y me negaba a bailar con el**__ – sonreí_

_- __**Me lo negarías a mi**__ – la miré fijamente a sus ojos chocolates – __**Me lo debes por lo que me hiciste con Jessica**__ – dije serio_

_- __**Vamos Edward, sólo fue una**__**broma**__ - y de muy mal gusto, muy mal gusto_

_- __**Una de muy mal gusto, por cierto**__ – hice eco a mis pensamientos, ella rió _

_- __**Ok, ok, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?**__ – y ahí está, mi oportunidad de oro, sonreí y me levante, luego estiré la mano hacia ella inclinándome levemente, ella me miró cayendo en cuenta de lo que le pediría_

_- __**Baila conmigo**__ – le pedí firme y claramente, me miró por un instante y suspiró derrotada, con eso mi sonrisa se ensanchó. _

_- __**Bien**__ – dijo de mala gana al tomarme la mano y levantarse. Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí como si me hubiesen dado un corrientazo que bajó por toda mi espina dorsal. Ok! Eso no me había pasado antes, pensé. _

_La música cambió a una más lenta, eso me gustaba. Le di una vuelta y luego pasé mi brazo por su cintura, eso se sentía malditamente bien, cómo no me había dado cuenta, o quizás si, pero no quería aceptarlo. Empezamos a movernos lentamente, me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. La sentí suspirar y luego apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, la abracé un poco mas, para luego apoyar mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, absorbiendo todo el maravilloso olor a fresas que emanaba de su cabello. La música fue acabando, para mi desgracia, le di una última vuelta para después tomarle las manos y besarlas._

_- __**No estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto?**__ – pregunté suavemente_

_- __**No**__ – dijo en un susurro apenas audible – __**para nada**__ – reí. Nos fuimos a sentar nuevamente, bueno, yo fui por algo de tomar, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz._

Fin del flashback.

Volví a mirar el reloj, iba a ser casi las cinco de la mañana y yo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Perfecto, y para colmo hay había clases. Forcé a mis ojos que se cerrara y caí dormido. En lo que fue nada sonó el despertador.

- **Maldición** – dije contra la almohada. Tenía todo el sueño encima, por culpa de Bella, si sólo su culpa, por quedarse toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Me levante con toda la mala gana posible, revolví el armario hasta encontrar unos jeans gastados y una camisa blanca manga larga, tomé unos boxers y me fui a dar una ducha, la cual necesitaba urgentemente si quería permanecer despierto en el Instituto. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y bajé a desayunar

- **Emmett Cullen, te comes todo el cereal de colores y vas a conocer mi furia** – gritaba Alice en la cocina, seguida por la estridente risa de mi hermano.

- **Enana enana** – dijo riéndose –** toma, para que no te quejes** – Alice le arrebató la caja de PopCorns y la vació en su plato sonriente.

- **Buenos días** – saludé al entrar, dirigiéndome hacia la nevera buscando algo para comer.

- **Eddie, hermano** – sonrió Emmett, yo rodé los ojos, odio cuando me llama así - **¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?** – desde que estaba con Rose esta radiante todo el día, casi, casi igual que Alice.

- **Con mucho sueño, Emmy** – le dije el apodo a su nombre, el cual tampoco le agradaba, me hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo

- **¿Hoy vamos a buscar a Bella?** – preguntó Alice

- **No creo enana** – dijo Emmett, yo lo miré confundido, era ya una costumbre pasar buscándola todas las mañanas – **nos toca irnos en bus, papá tuvo una emergencia anoche y mamá tenía la reunión hoy en Seattle temprano** - asentimos

Con todo el pesar del mundo nos fuimos en Bus, ya quisiera yo tener mis bien cumplidos 16 años y poder comprarme el carro de mis sueños, el Volvo C30 sincrónico, suspiré de nuevo para luego volverme a enfurruñar en el asiento, cerrando los ojos, la noche en vela pensando en mi mejor amiga y recién descubierto amor de toda mi vida, me estaba pasando factura gravemente. Al poco tiempo llegamos al Instituto, caminé lentamente, total, todavía era temprano, o eso creo. Cuando estábamos entrando la hermosa sonrisa de mi amiga nos recibió, estaba junto con Jasper y Rose. Ok, ahora que hago, se que no voy a ser el mismo, pero si ella nota algún cambio, seguro le molesta o le hace sentir incomoda. Respiré hondo mientras avanzábamos. Malditos nuevos descubrimientos, malditas nuevas emociones.

- **Al fin llegaron **– dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Emmett y le daba un dulce beso en los labios, para luego tomarse de las manos – **Tenemos la primera hora libre, osito** – le informó

- **OSITO** – le bromeo Jasper – **buenos días** – dijo entre risas, a las que nos unimos todos – **Buenos días Alice** – dijo dulcemente a mi hermana, quien estaba casi tan sonrojada como solía ponerse Bella en todo momento. Ok ¿alguien me puede decir porque siempre tengo que estar comparando o pensando siempre en ella?

- **Hola Jazzy** – contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo – **BELLS!! **– saltó luego a abrazar a su mejor amiga, a nuestra mejor amiga

- **Alice** – le correspondió sonriendo, para luego posar sus preciosos orbes chocolates en mi – **Edward, como amaneciste?** – se acercó para darme un abrazo, yo me tensé lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella, quien me vio curiosa - **¿Todo bien?** – preguntó después que me abrazó

- **Si** – tragué – **todo bien, Bells** – le dije sonriendo de lado. Ella asintió lentamente - **Vamos a clases. Alice** – le llamé ya que se encontraba perdida en una conversación de sabe-Dios-que-cosa con Rosalie – **Se nos hace tarde, andando** – nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón

Bella y Alice iban hablando, una tratando de convencer a la otra para ir al centro comercial y la otra negándose, se podrán imaginar cual es cual. Yo de vez en cuando le daba miradas de reojo a Bella, quien se veía algo contrariada, no pude evitar sonreír. En ese momento, no se como, Bella se tropezó con algo, típico de ella, su adorable torpeza, la tomé por la cintura para evitar que se diera contra el suelo, al alzar sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sentí perderme por un momento, ella respiraba agitada por el susto y tenía sus labios entreabiertos, mi vista pasó de sus ojos a sus labios instintivamente, no se en que momento, ni como, le había dado la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho, y me llenó una sensación de calidez con su toque.

- **Gracias** – susurró ella. Yo asentí y la estabilicé nuevamente, sin soltarla. Ella me sonrió

- **Bueno** – interrumpió mi adorada hermanita - **¿se van a quedar ahí todo por el resto del día?** – preguntó divertida. Bella se sonrojó intensamente y yo la solté, al hacerlo mi manos comenzaron a picar, a sentirse vacías. Suspiré cuando empezamos a tomar rumbo nuevamente al salón. Esta vez íbamos en completo silencio, Bella mirando hacia el suelo al tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con el asa de su bolso, Alice dando miradas divertidas e interrogantes las cuales pasaban de Bella a mi, y yo, pues, con los puños apretados mirando de vez en cuando a la chica que tenía a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al salón, menos mal que el profesor no comenzaba aun la clase, tomamos nuestros asientos, Alice se puso a parlotear un poco con Ángela y Bella sacó su libro y comenzó a pasar distraídamente las páginas

- **Bella** – me armé de valor y pregunté - **¿estás bien? **– ella inmediatamente volteó a verme

- **Si** – contestó – **es solo que... no se** – soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento el profesor llamó la atención y comenzó la clase

La clase transcurrió igual que siempre, bueno no igual, ahora yo ya no podía ver a mi compañera de escritorio de la misma manera en como la venia viendo desde hace mas de 10 años.

Bella POV

Edward estaba muy extraño desde ese lunes después de la fiesta de Rosalie, estaba distraído y a la vez tratando de evitarme lo más posible, la verdad no entiendo que le pasa. No me gusta estar así, me duele estar distanciada de él, lo extraño horrores. Hoy de casualidad hablamos en el Instituto, y de camino a casa fue como si yo no existiera para el, o mejor dicho, como si nadie existiera.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio haciendo mis deberes, y de vez en cuando mi mente se iba hacia cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas. Suspiré frustrada y lancé el lápiz contra el libro. Me paré y caminé hacia la ventana, el día estaba, como de costumbre, frío y nublado.

La verdad no se que me pasaba últimamente, o si lo sabía no quería comprenderlo, sobre todo después de la fiesta de Rose, ya Edward no era ante mis ojos el mismo chico que conozco desde hace mas de diez años, definitivamente algo había hecho clic en mi mente, pero ¿Qué realmente es? Me recosté de la ventana viendo el crepúsculo, el cielo en ese color rojizo anaranjado se veía espectacular. Volví mi vista hacia el escritorio tenía unos papeles donde estaba empezando a escribir una supuesta canción para un proyecto de la clase de música que nos habían asignado la semana pasada. Teníamos que hacer una especie de presentación en grupo, por supuesto, Jasper, Edward y yo nos habíamos juntado para hacerlo. Edward compondría la melodía y entre Jasper y yo haríamos la letra. Tomé mi celular y le escribí a Jasper, para ver como iba con la canción, porque yo trataba de exprimirme las neuronas y nada me salía.

"_Jazz, ¿cómo vas con lo de música? Yo me estoy enloqueciendo, nada me sale"_ envié el mensaje y volví a centrarme en la hoja de papel

Tenía tantas emociones juntas que no sabía ni como plasmarlas, la profesora nos había dicho que lo mejor para que saliera algo bueno era hacerlo en base a todas nuestras experiencias o nuestros sentimientos, pero ahí estaba mi problema: carecía de experiencias previas en cosas del amor y mis sentimientos estaban todos revueltos en estos momentos. También nos dijo que buscáramos un punto de inspiración, algo que nos agradara, algo que despertaba sensaciones internas, y eso lo tenía, mi punto de inspiración partía y culminaba en Edward, de eso estaba casi cien por ciento segura. En ese instante recibí un mensaje

"_Bella, estoy igual, tengo algo, pero no se aún, he tratado de seguir los consejos de la profesora, pero no se me hace nada __fácil. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana después de clases para ver si juntos sacamos algo?",_ alivio, no era la única.

"_Claro Jazz, eso suena genial, porque la verdad voy a parar en loca, y eso es para la semana que viene. ¿Sabes como va Edward?" _le respondí, era un alivio, tenía que reconocer que necesitaba ayuda para ordenar todo y que mejor ayuda que Jasper, el siempre ha sido el amigo que ayuda a descifrar los sentimientos, tiene un don especial para saber que le está pasando a uno, es como un sexto sentido

"_Si no lo sabes tu que es tu mejor amigo, Bella. No me ha dicho nada_" claro, mi mejor amigo que me ignoraba y del cual no había tenido noticias claras desde el sábado. Suspiré.

"_Voy a llamarlo a ver como va y decirle lo de nuestra reunión mañana. Que __descanses y nos vemos mañana" _

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a casa de Edward. Estaba algo nerviosa, o ansiosa no se, jugaba con el cable del aparato mientras repicaba. Lo hizo una vez, dos veces, tres veces...

- _**Bueno**_ - contestó Alice

- **Ali, soy yo, ¿cómo estás?** -

- _**Bells, bien bien ¿y tu? ¿Sucede algo?**_ – preguntó mi amiga

- **Bien... estaba llamando porque quería hablar con Edward** – no era mentira, quería hablar con el, pero también necesitaba hablar con él - **¿Está por ahí?** – mi amiga soltó una risita

- _**Si, debe estar en su cuarto, ya te lo paso **_– dicho esto trancó

Empecé a golpear frenéticamente el suelo con mi pie, estaba nerviosa, no, más bien ansiosa. ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen me hace sentir así? Fácil, desde que había dejado de significar sólo un amigo para mi, sólo mi mejor amigo, ya no era nada más eso, era muchísimo más, pensaba en él todo el tiempo, para cosa, y lo peor estaba confundida, porque no quería aceptarlo, no quería pensar que después de tantos años mi amigo, mi confidente, pudiera ocupar un lugar tan especial en mi corazón, y esa confusión no sabía como plasmarla en el papel.

- _**Bueno**_ – contestó con u aterciopelada voz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y sobresaltándome

- **Edward** – susurré. "IDIOTA, quien más tendría esa hermosa voz" me reprendió mi conciencia

- _**Bella**_ – dijo algo asombrado, por que se sorprendería que su mejor amiga lo llamara - _**¿cómo estas?**_ -

- **Bien y tu** – sonreí, extrañaba esto

- _**Bien... me alegra oírte**_ – mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse

- **También a mi... me preguntaba ¿Cómo vas con lo de la canción?** -

-_**La verdad está casi terminada la melodía, lo único que faltaría sería cuadrarla bien con lo que Jasper y tu compongan**_– dijo orgulloso - _**¿cómo van?**_

- **Ehm... yo... la verdad... es que no tengo nada** **aun** – dije rápidamente y me sonrojé – **Jasper, creo que me dijo que tenía algo, pero sabes como soy, soy un desastre para estas cosas, para "expresar sentimientos"** – dije recalcando con la voz las últimas palabras

- _**Ay Bella, mi Bella**_ – mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Dijo MI Bella o mi mente me hizo una mala jugada? - _**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**_ – soltó una melodiosa risa

- **No te burles de mi Edward** – le dije riendo también

- _**Te juro que no lo hago, jamás lo haría**_ – escuché toda la sinceridad en su voz – _**Bueno, que te parece si mañana después de clases nos ponemos a trabajar en ello, ¿quieres?**_

**- ****Eso precisamente iba a decirte, que hablé con Jasper y me dijo lo mismo, así que te llamaba ara ver si tú te ibas a reunir con nosotros, si no tienes inconveniente** -

- _**Por supuesto que no**_ – sonreí, creo que volvía a ser el mismo

- **Edward** – dije - **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** -

- _**Claro Bella, ¿Qué pasa?**_ – dijo y creo haber escuchado su cama, como si se estuviera sentando

- **¿Está todo bien?... Digo, es que últimamente has estado algo alejado, apartado, extraño... especialmente conmigo** – dije esto último en un tono de voz más bajo

- _**Esta todo bien**_ – dijo suspirando – _**sólo que algunas cosas van cambiando Bella, con el tiempo algunas cosas van cambiando**_ – no comprendí nada de lo que dijo

- **Entre nosotros no tiene nada que cambiar, Edward **– tomé aire

- _**Lo siento Bells, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal **_– dijo bastante apenado

- **Está bien, ¿hablamos mañana?** -

- _**Claro, que duermas bien**_ – me dijo

- **Edward** – volví a preguntar – **estamos juntos en todo por siempre, ¿cierto?** -

- _**Y para siempre Bells... descansa**_ – colgó el teléfono y yo seguía insistiendo que algo pasaba, estaba extraño. Tranqué y subí de nuevo a ver si lograba sacar algo, me daba pena aparecerme mañana en blanco.

Al llegar a mi cuarto tomé el block de notas y me senté en mi cama, pensé en lo que más o menos quería, habían algunas cosas de las que estaba segura: 1) Pensaba en él todo el día, 2) Sentía mas que una amistad y 3) Tenía miedo de perderlo y no volver a ver sus hermosos ojos o escuchar su aterciopelada voz o perderme en su sonrisa.

Suspiré y comencé a escribir unas líneas, las cuales iba a afinar con Jasper mañana.


	8. Chapter 8: Componiendo y compartiendo

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Capítulo 8: Componiendo y compartiendo**

Jasper POV

Luego de que me llamó Bella para preguntarme como iba con la asignación que nos habían mandado en la clase de música me senté suavemente en mi cama, era cierto que tenía algo, pero todavía ese algo no me terminaba de convencer. Desde hace ya un tiempo Alice, la pequeña, frágil y hermosa Alice, me estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabecita. El día de la fiesta de Rose estaba muy linda, con su vestido morado y su sandalias color plata, con un delicado maquillaje que la hacía lucir como todo un ángel, pero yo, gracias a mi tonta timidez, no había podido hacer nada más que verla y admirarla de lejos.

Cuando Emmett le pidió a mi hermana que fuera su novia pude ver un brillo especial en los ojos de mi duendecillo, se notaba la felicidad y la esperanza de que algún día alguien hiciera algo parecido por ella, y yo estaba que me moría por ser ese alguien, pero no me atrevía a dar el paso, no aun y eso me asustaba, temía que alguien mas valiente que yo lo hiciera y se ganara el corazón de mi dulce Alice. Por los momentos me conformaba con ser su amigo, no la quería perder, no quería separarla de mi lado, toda la energía y la felicidad que irradiaba a diario era suficiente para hacerme un día mejor.

Pensando en estas y muchas otras cosas se me vino a la mente una idea, podía utilizar mi asignación para desahogar un poco mis sentimientos hacia ella, así no supiera que eso iba dirigido hacia su persona. Decidido me levanté y tomé mi guitarra, mi compañera y confidente. Poco a poco se me fue viniendo a la mente frases sueltas, pero para la melodía aun tenía mis dudas, en eso tendría que ayudarme Edward, el sabía de esas cosas.

Habían ciertas cosas de las cuales estaba seguro: Alice era un ángel que desde que apareció en mi vida y sin yo darme cuenta la iluminó con su luz, no quería separarme de ella, daría mi vida por ella, era única, una aguja en un pajar, por la cual yo estaba dispuesta a gastarme la vida tratando de encontrarla.

- **Jazz, voy a salir con Emmett un momento al parque** - Me dijo mi hermana desde la puerta - **regreso temprano, si pregunta mamá le dices que estoy aquí antes de las seis** -

- **Ok, yo le digo, que te vaya bien** - le contesté, ella me sonrió y salió. Mi hermana se sentía muy feliz desde que estaba con Emmett, se le notaba, así ella dijera que esta igual que antes, yo sabía que no era así

Continué escribiendo hasta que de repente sonó el teléfono, salí de mi cuarto hasta la sala para contestar

- **Bueno**– dije al auricular

- _**Jasper, ¿como andas?**_ - Era Edward, que extraño que me llamara, el casi nunca lo hacía, lo había estado notando extraño, algo se pasaba, se sentía tenso el ambiente cuando el y Bella estaban juntos, pero no era una tensión mala, era una tensión extraña

- **Hey, Ed, ¿que paso?** - pregunté casualmente

- _**Bella me llamó para decirme que se iban a reunir mañana para afinar lo de la canción**_ - hizo una pasusa - _**le dije que si quería se vinieran aquí y podíamos ensayarla poniéndole melodía y todo, te parece?**_ -

- **Si eso está muy bien, entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa** -

- _**Seguro amigo, nos vemos**_ - respondió antes de colgar.

Definitivamente a Edward Cullen algo le pasaba y yo estaba casi seguro que ese algo tenía nombre y apellido, esas cosas del amor estaban haciendo estragos con nosotros, y si, me incluyo, porque yo estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de la duendecillo, de eso si que estaba seguro como me llamaba Jasper Hale Withlock.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde sacando la letra, o parte de ella, inventando un poco con mi guitarra, creo que sonaba bien, espero que a los chicos les guste. No se cuanto tiempo pasó cuando oí la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo, dejé la guitarra a un lado y bajé a ver quien había llegado, era Rosalie, quien llegaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le sonreí de vuelta, me alegraba mucho que mi hermana estuviera feliz

- ¿**Que hay hermanita?** - pregunté desde la escaleras

-**Todo bien, Jazz**- me respondió sonriendo -**¿Mamá no ha llegado?**- yo negué con la cabeza, ella se encogió de hombros y paso directo a su habitación

Yo subí de nuevo y busqué mi ropa de dormir, me di un baño y luego me acosté para poder levantarme temprano mañana para ir a clases. Dejé arreglado todo lo que iba a necesitar luego en la casa de Edward y caí en un profundo sueño el cual era acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos de mi ángel.

Bella POV

Ese día las clases pasaron sin nada en particular de especial, Edward seguía un poco distante conmigo, eso me dolía mucho, sentía que perdía a mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, se estaba alejando cada día mas de mi. Perdida en mis pensamientos, y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía el profesor de Bilogía, pasó la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final me sobresalté, Edward, que estaba a mi lado, soltó una risita, haciéndome voltear a verlo y sonrojarme

- **Se nota que prestaste mucha atención a la clase, Bells** – me dijo en un tono divertido y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

Yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras recogía mis libros y el hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Me alegraba que estuviera volviendo un poco a ser como siempre ha sido conmigo.

- **Vamos Cullen, quiero llegar a casa** – le dije poniendo mi bolso en mi hombro y caminando hacia la salida

- **Claro, Swan** – respondió sonriendo – **pero te recuerdo que tenemos que esperar a Jasper, el sale una hora más tarde** -

Todas mis esperanzas de llegar temprano a la casa se fueron a pique con el comentario. Jasper estaba tomando otra clase, y no salía sino dentro de una hora, mientras tanto Edward y yo nos fuimos a sentar en el jardín del colegio, en las banquetas más alejadas, a pesar de que había pocas personas por ahí, la mayoría ya se había ido y el resto estaba aún en clases. Saqué el pequeño cuaderno donde estaba "componiendo" la canción y un lápiz, para ver si podía sacar algo más. Me quedé viendo el cuaderno y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia Edward, quien parecía estar entretenido mirando algo en la distancia, aunque seguí su mirada y no vi nada interesante. Me encogí de hombros.

- **Bella!!** – oí que gritaban mi nombre y levanté el rostro para encontrarme con la persona que menos esperaba ver

- **¿Jacob?** – pregunté asombrada – **Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?** – le dije sonriendo.

Jacob Black era mi amigo también desde que estoy en Forks, igual que los Cullen y los Hale. El padre de Jacob, Billy, es un amigo de toda la vida de Charlie, ergo, conozco a Jacob de toda la vida, aunque debido a que vamos a diferentes escuelas y vivamos en distintos sitios, un poco alejados, no teníamos una relación tan estrecha como la tenía con Alice o Edward.

- **He venido a visitarte aprovechando que Billy subió de la reserva para hablar algo con tu papá** – dijo sonriente. El era un año mejor que yo, pero no lo parecía, siempre tenía una amable sonrisa en su redondeado rostro y llevaba el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, negro azabache.

- **Cullen** – saludó a Edward cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

- **Black** – saludó secamente Edward, mientras yo me les quedé mirando a los dos en silencio, parecía que se odiaran mutuamente, pero eso sería imposible, si apenas se conocían

- **Y ¿bien?** – pregunté rompiendo el incomodo silencio

- **Bueno, vine a ver si querías salir por ahí un rato, mientras nuestros padres conversan** – me dijo sonriente

- **Jacob... yo...-** miré a Edward, estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada y con sus orbes verdes posados en mi, algo me decía que estaba molesto, pero, ¿tan mal le caía Jake?

- **Bella, tenemos deberes** – dijo Edward duramente, haciéndome mirarlo fijamente de nuevo – **Jasper está por salir** – concluyó y no necesité mas.

- **Lo siento, Jake** – dije apenada – **tenemos que hacer un trabajo urgente, para la semana que viene y no llevamos nada** – terminé y le eché otra vista a Edward, quien continuaba viéndonos serio y fijamente

- **Bien** – masculló – **será en otra oportunidad, entiendo** – dijo sonriendo, pero sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos – **Nos vemos Bella** – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

- **Saludos a Billy** – dije y le sonreí. Se marchó con menos de la mitad de la alegría con la que había llegado, haciéndome sentir culpable. Respiré hondo y vi de nuevo a Edward, todavía estaba tenso o molesto, mejor dicho

Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo por un rato, algo había en su mirada que no había visto antes, una mezcla de rabia, cariño y... ¿celos? No, imposible, me reí internamente, ¿Edward Cullen sintiendo celos? ¿Por mi? ¿De Jacob? Imposible.

- **Bien, Edward, suéltalo** – pregunte luego de un tiempo, durante el cual el presto toda su atención a su libro de Física y yo a mi cuaderno de Música, sin mucho éxito **- ¿Qué fue eso?** – el no levantó la vista

- **¿El que?** – pregunto con voz monótona. Cerré con fuerza mi cuaderno

- **Ese comportamiento hostil para con Jacob** – dije sin tapujos mirándolo, el todavía no me miraba

- **No de de que hablas** – dijo calmadamente

- **Te conozco bien, Edward Cullen, y tu no te comportas así por nada** – en ese momento el se digno a mirarme

- **Pues parece que no me conocieras bien** – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando nuevamente hacia dentro de la escuela

- **Parece que no** – susurre para mi misma y guardé mis cosas y lo seguí, ya faltaba poco para que salieran los demás de clases.

No se que le pasaba, últimamente estaba más que extraño, insisto, desde el día de la fiesta de Rosalie, Edward Cullen no era el mismo, no se que le había pasado, y eso me tenía preocupada, más que preocupada, aterrada, lo estaba perdiendo y no sabía que hacer para traer de vuelta al viejo Edward, a mi Edward.

Cuando entré a la escuela, las personas que estaban saliendo de clases caminaban de un lado a otro, no era mucha gente, por lo cual pude localizar a los chicos cerca de la puerta de salida. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, sin tropezarme, y los alcancé. Emmett iba tomado de la mano de Rose y Alice iba charlando animadamente con Jasper, en realidad hacían linda pareja, sin embargo, Edward iba callado, ausente, distraído, hablando con nadie y caminando con la vista hacia el suelo.

- **Pequeña saltamontes** – me dijo un sonriente Emmett mientras me pasaba su brazo libre por los hombros – **ya estábamos preguntando donde estabas** – le sonreí

- **Estaba recogiendo mis cosas** – conteste y le eché una mirada a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

- **Bien** – dijo – **vamos, muero de hambre, pareciera que no hubiese comido en años** -

- **Tu siempre estas como si no hubieses comido en años** – le replicó Rosalie, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, haciéndonos reír a todos.

El viaje a la casa de Edward, en autobús, fue relativamente tranquilo, sin muchas complicaciones y sin que Edward me volviera a dirigir la palabra. Charle con Alice y Rose todo el camino, mientras que los chicos hablaban de futbol, autos y esas cosas.

- **Llegamoooooooooos!!!!!!** – gritó Alice cuando entró en la casa

- **Alice** – dijo Edward – **te recuerdo que no hay nadie en la casa** – la pequeña de los Cullen le sacó la lengua a su hermano, gesto que nos hizo reír

- **Igual** – dijo ella – **llegamos** -

- **No me digas** – dijo Emmett mientras se tiraba en el sofá – **pensé que todavía estábamos en el salón de Bilogía** – dijo rebuscando entre el asiento - **¿Dónde está el control del televisor?** – preguntó frustrado

Rose se sentó a su lado y se lo extendió, ella lo había conseguido en algún lado. Seguidamente Alice subió a su cuarto y llegó la hora de ponernos a trabajar

- **Bien. Subamos a acabar con esto** – dije rompiendo el silencio. Jasper asintió y Edward empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto en silencio

Al llegar yo me senté en el sofá de cuero negro que había allí, Jasper a mi lado y Edward se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

- **Y ¿Qué tenemos?** – preguntó desde su sitio

Edward POV

Me sentía como un completo idiota por haber tratado a Bella de esa manera, pero la rabia y los celos que en ese momento me había dado Jacob Black con el solo hecho de invitarla a salir, estaban haciendo estragos en mi interior. Definitivamente eso habían sido celos, no podía encontrarle otro nombre. No me hacía la idea de que un chucho como Black viniera y me quitara a MI Bella. _"Idiota, no te pueden quitar lo que no es tuyo"_, dijo burlona mi voz interior, tenía razón, Bella no era mía. Eso me hizo sentir peor.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa no hice muchos comentarios, no tenía ánimos, en el autobús Emmett estaba hablando sobre la última proeza del Manchester, o algo así, la verdad, no le presté mucha atención. Bella hablaba animadamente con mi hermana y Rose, sonreía, se veía hermosa, radiante.

- **Llegamoooooooooos!!!** – gritó Alice al llegar, rodé los ojos, definitivamente mi hermana no tenía arreglo

- **Alice** – dije calmadamente – **te recuerdo que no hay nadie en la casa** – mi hermana infantilmente me sacó la lengua, todos rieron, Alice siempre era tan Alice.

- **Igual** – dijo ella – **llegamos** – si, definitivamente, tenía problemas.

- **No me digas** – dijo Emmett mientras se tiraba en el sofá – **pensé que todavía estábamos en el salón de Bilogía** – dijo rebuscando entre el asiento - **¿Dónde está el control del televisor?** – preguntó frustrado y con el ceño fruncido.

Rose se sentó a su lado y se lo extendió, ella lo había conseguido en algún lado. Seguidamente Alice subió a su cuarto y llegó la hora de ponernos a trabajar

- **Bien. Subamos a acabar con esto** – dijo Bella rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Jasper asintió y yo comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto en silencio

Al llegar Bella se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro que había allí, con Jasper su lado y yo me senté en la orilla de la cama.

- **Y ¿Qué tenemos?** – pregunté

- **Bueno, yo escribí algo, no se si les guste** – dijo Jasper al tiempo que sacaba y me pasaba su cuaderno de anotaciones

Jasper realmente estaba inspirado, leí cuidadosamente lo que había escrito, la verdad, me sentía bastante identificado con sus palabras. Bella se levantó y caminó hacia mi, poniéndose a mi lado. Me tensé al sentirla tan cerca. ¿De cuando a acá me pasaba eso con mi mejor amiga?

- **Wow Jasper, está realmente hermoso** – le dijo con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro

- **Gracias** – dijo mi amigo orgullosamente – **simplemente, tuve buena inspiración** – reconoció en un susurró. Bella alzó las cejas, curiosa, haciendo que él se ruborizara – **Y ¿Qué hay de ti?** – preguntó. Bella se ruborizó encantadoramente

- **Bueno** – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior – **la verdad... es que no tengo mucho, y lo que tengo no creo que sea tan bueno como lo tuyo** – concluyó sonriéndole

- **Tenemos derecho a ver, ¿no?** – le pregunté, haciendo que viera en mi dirección.

- **Bien** – suspiró y busco en su maleta – **de todos modos no me gusta, no me parece que suena bien, no se... **– dijo algo nerviosa.

Jasper y yo leímos un poco lo que había escrito Bella, estaba hermoso, no se por que ella pensaba lo contrario. Ella nos veía nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y suspirando de vez en cuando.

- **Jazz, ¿Me sigues con tu guitarra un segundo?** – el aludido asintió y sacó el instrumento del forro, al tiempo que yo me dirigía al piano que estaba en mi cuarto.

Empecé a entonar unas notas, mas o menos cuadrándolas con lo que había compuesto anteriormente, Jasper ayudó llevando las notas a la guitarra. Bella nos veía con el ceño fruncido y Jasper con una sonrisa.

Comencé a cantar lentamente mirando a Bella, la cual me miraba con una perfecta "O" en sus perfectos labios

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

En ese momento Bella caminó y se sentó junto a mi en el banquillo del piano, Jasper estaba sentado en el mueble con su guitarra, tocando. En ese momento la melodiosa voz de mi mejor amiga se comenzó a escuchar

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorada_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo una esclava_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Seguí, leyendo del cuaderno de Bella, sintiendo que le dedicaba cada una de las notas que entonada y de las palabras que salían de mi boca

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Jasper, empezó a cantar su parte, lo que el había compuesto.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Le sonreí, la canción estaba tomando cuerpo, me gustaba como sonaba, en mi interior se la dedicaba a Bella, a MI Bella, cuanto deseaba decírselo. Ella siguió cantando, ahora viendo las notas de Jasper.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

Jasper y yo comenzamos a cantar al unísono, el coro, haciendo sonreír a Bella, le gustaba

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Ella acabó la canción, con voz suave, dulce, perfecta, quien no se enamorara de ella en este momento, no tenía vida alguna, era un ser completamente insensible, la verdad, quien no la amara, no se podría llamar humano. Y yo me sentía más humano que nunca.

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

- **Wow** – murmuró Bella, yo volteé a verla, capturando su mirada, perdiéndome en sus ojos como últimamente me pasaba cuando la miraba directamente – **se oyó... nada mal** – dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose, sin apartar mi mirada

- **Yo diría que está perfecta** – dijo una voz desde la puerta, al voltear Alice, Rose y Emmett nos estaban viendo. Jasper al ver a mi hermana se sonrojó y Bella solo sonrió tímidamente, y ahí se rompió de nuevo nuestra burbuja, la cual se hacía cada vez más seguido.

- **Ya quisiera saber los afortunados que sirvieron de inspiración** – dijo Rosalie, guiñando un ojo.

Los tres nos vimos y nos sonrojamos furiosamente, definitivamente, esto de amar a Bella estaba haciendo salir mi lado mas oculto.


	9. Chapter 9: Amigos ¿estás seguro?

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Capítulo 9: Mejores amigos, solo eso... ¿estás seguro?**

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la presentación de la canción que escribimos para la clase de música, y desde ese mismo instante todo había cambiado para mí. Todavía puedo recordar la cara de todos los chicos y la cantidad de sensaciones que sentí por mi cuerpo en ese momento. Jasper había cantado muy bien, lo admito, tenía una voz sincera y dulce, sin embargo nada se comparaba con Edward, o era que mi atención se había centrado sólo en él, y mi mente había creado una burbuja personal que solamente nos envolvía a los dos. Sus miradas, sus palabras, su sonrisa, su voz, todo absolutamente todo me llamaba a el, más que antes, porque no voy a negar que desde hace mucho tiempo yo, Isabella Swan, deje de ver a mi mejor amiga solo como eso, mi mejor amigo, era mucho más, para mi era muchísimo más.

Me revuelvo incomoda en la cama, dando vueltas, tomo el reloj de mi mesa de noche, veo la hora, las tres de la mañana y sigo sin poder dormir. Mañana es mi cumpleaños y seguramente mi adorada y maléfica amiga Alice se encargará de que nadie en todo Washington lo olvide. Vuelvo a dar una vuelta.

- Vamos, Bella, duérmete ya – me reclamo interiormente y cierro fuertemente los ojos.

Mi mente comienza a volar de nuevo por todos los últimos acontecimientos. La fiesta de quince años de Rosalie, como me sentí celosa de que el bailara con esa insoportable chica, a cuyos brazos yo, en son de broma, había lanzado; después cuando me "rescató" de Mike y me pidió que bailara con él, lo bien que me sentí entre sus brazos; el momento en que por primera vez escuche de sus labios las palabras que yo había escrito en la canción, palabras que eran por el y para el. Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, no podía ser, me había enamorado perdidamente de mi mejor amigo. Con ese último pensamiento me fui quedando dormida, y como cosa rara, esa noche también soñé con el.

_Era de noche, estaba lloviendo y yo me encontraba mirando hacia el mar, en un hermoso lugar, con las gotas cayendo directamente sobre mi cara, titilando de frío, no tenía idea del por qué estaba allí. De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, di un respingo, pero al instante su mandíbula descansaba sobre mi hombro, haciendo que su respiración chocara directamente sobre mi cuello enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi ser. _

_- Edward – murmuré y el me apretó un poco más – Gracias – dije dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho_

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto suavemente con su voz aterciopelada_

_- Por estar conmigo, por siempre haberlo hecho – delicadamente me dio la vuelta y subió su mano y con cuidado me acaricio la mejilla_

_- Por siempre y para siempre, Bells – dijo y se acercó lentamente a mí, nuestros labios a pocos milímetros de distancia_

- Bella, hija, levántate, cumpleañera – escuché que mi padre decía mientras se sentaba en mi cama y me acariciaba el cabello. Suspiré, yo adoraba a Charlie, pero en estos momentos me provocaba sacarlo a patadas de mi cuarto por haber interrumpido mi fantástico sueño.

Abrí los ojos hasta adaptarme a la luz del día, el cual estaba nublado y frío, como siempre. Le di una sonrisa a Charlie, quien me dio un abrazo.

- Levántate y baja a comer, el desayuno está listo – me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la volvía a cerrar.

Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y puse mis manos en la cara. Suspiré un par de veces y me levanté, tomé mi ropa y me fui a bañar.

Yo soy de las que siempre he dicho que nada mejor que un buen baño para comenzar el día, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que éste no iba a ser uno de mis mejores días. Después de unos cuantos minutos debajo del agua cerré con todo el dolor de mi alma la llave y salí de la bañera. Me puse unos jeans gastados, un sweater fino blanco, mis chaqueta de piel marrón y mis converses azul, me agarré una cola alta en el cabello, tomé mi bolso y bajé a desayunar con un sonriente Charlie, el cual, para mi sorpresa, había preparado panqueques sin incendiar la casa.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Charlie me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- **Vaya papá!** - dije aun sonriendo - **estamos hoy de milagros?** - pregunté señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a la comida.

- **Oh, Bells, me ofendes **- contestó haciéndose el ofendido - **Sólo siéntate a comer y no desprecies a este pobre viejo** -

El desayuno no era la gran cosa, pero el simple gesto de Charlie lo hacía especial. Comimos en silencio y antes de marcharse a su trabajo mi padre me dio un tierno beso en la frente al tiempo que me deseaba un hermoso día. Luego de lavar los platos, subí rápidamente a lavarme los dientes, justo cuando estaba acabando escuché la corneta del Jeep de Emmett, bajé lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas, sin tropezar, milagrosamente, tomé mi bolso y salí, cerrando la puerta para encontrarme con una sonriente y exageradamente emocionada Alice, quien daba saltitos mientras yo iba caminando hacia el auto.

- **BELLAAAAAAAA!!!! **- gritó mi mejor amiga al tiempo que corría a abrazarme -** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!** - decía mientras continuaba abrazada a mi - **Oh Bells, Bells, que emoción!!!! y nada más espera que sea de noche, todo va a ser fantástico** - dijo sonriendo mientras yo hacía una mueca, sabiendo muy bien lo que me esperaba de mis adorados amigos.

Alice me haló hacia el auto, en el cual se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie en la parte delantera y Jasper en el asiento de atrás. Todos me saludaron efusivamente, deseándome feliz cumpleaños y dándome un beso y un abrazo. Justo en ese instante noté que faltaba alguien, alguien demasiado importante para mi, alguien que me dolía que no estuviera allí y que no me felicitara y que no compartiera conmigo en ese día tan especial.

- **¿Y Edward?** - pregunté una vez el auto se puso en marcha. Emmett me vio y me sonrió por el retrovisor

- **La verdad, no se** - dijo Alice, extrañada -** El salió muy temprano esta mañana, ni siquiera desayunó con nosotros** - yo la miré con el ceño fruncido

- **Que extraño** - dije más para mi misma, sin embargo Alice al parecer me escuchó y asintió, antes de sumergirse con Rosalie en una conversación a la que no presté atención alguna, simplemente me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante de hacer en el mundo.

Al llegar al instituto mi vista voló rápidamente hacia la entrada, con la esperanza de que Edward estuviera allí, pero nada, no estaba. Suspiré fuertemente y tomé mi bolso para comenzar a caminar hacia mi primera clase, algo cabizbaja.

- **Ey! pequeña saltamontes** - me gritó Emmett haciéndome voltear a verlo** - ¿Estás bien?** - a veces el se comportaba con el hermano mayor preocupado por su pequeña hermana, y por su tono, ésta era una de esas veces.

- **Si, hermano oso** - le dije sacándole la lengua, a lo cual sonrió y abrazó a Rosalie para irse a su clase.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a Historia, mientras yo caminaba hasta el laboratorio de Biología, sola por primera vez desde que comencé la preparatoria.

Cuando llegué al salón el profesor aun no llegaba, con pocos ánimos caminé hacia la mesa que compartía con Edward, el tampoco estaba ahí. Suspiré y lancé mi bolso sobe la mesa, sentándome sin muchas ganas. Cuando posé mi vista sobre la mesa vi un pedazo de papel doblado. Con curiosidad lo tomé y lo abrí, dando paso a la elegante letra de mi mejor amigo. Sonreí.

"Bells, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, nunca podría hacerlo. Besos. Edward"

Era simple la nota, pero me hizo sonreír como tonta y, créanlo o no, me levantó el día.

Extrañamente Edward no llegó a clases, la cual sin el pasó lenta y fastidiosa, no prestaba mucha atención. Después de la primera hora fui a la clase de Literatura la cual compartía con Jasper, quien como siempre me esperaba con una sincera sonrisa en la mesa que compartíamos, le respondí con una media sonrisa mientras me sentaba.

- **¿Que hay?** - me preguntó

-** Nada nuevo ¿y tú?** -

- **Nada nuevo **- dijo riendo.

La clase comenzó y Jasper se concentró en ella, mientras yo todavía divagaba en donde estaría Edward, que sería más importante para él que estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños._ "Tonta Bella, cualquier cosa seguramente es más importante para el que eso"_ me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Suspiré de nuevo y Jasper me vio con curiosidad a lo que negué con la cabeza. Examiné una vez más la nota y volví a sonreír. ¿Cuándo la habría dejado?

- **Seguramente fue antes que nosotros llegáramos** - contestó Jasper, como si leyera mis pensamientos - **a lo mejor vino antes para acá** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- **Seguramente **- coincidí, guardando de nuevo el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Cuando acabó la clase caminamos juntos hasta la cafetería, donde nos reuniríamos con nuestros amigos.

- **Jazz **- dije, ganándome su atención - **¿Qué pasa con Alice?** - desde hace unos días yo veía que su actitud hacia mi amiga había cambiado, y me intrigaba, ya que ella se ponía algo triste por eso.

- **Con Alice **- dijo en un suspiro - **nada, eso pasa con ella, nada** - dijo mirando el suelo

- **¿Por qué no le dices? **- el sabía a lo que me refería

- **¿Por qué no le dices tu a Edward?** - dijo mirándome. _Touché_. Lo fulminé con la mirada, y el me sonrió, dejando claro que el tema había terminado si no quería que toda esa conversación se volcara en mi contra.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban nuestros amigos ya estaban todos allí. Alice y Jasper se miraron un segundo y luego cada uno desvió la mirada hacia un lugar diferente. Eran tan tercos. Vi que tenía mi bandeja con mi comida favorita: Un sandwich de pechuga de pavo, con ensalada y limonada. Sonreí mirando a mis amigos.

- **Gracias **- les dije, sabiendo que ellos me habían comprado la comida.

- **¿Por qué?** - preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

- **Por haberme comprado mi comida favorita** - dije como si fuera lo más obvio. Todos se miraron extrañados.

- **Bells** - dijo Emmett - **eso no lo compramos nosotros, simplemente estaba ahí cuando llegamos con la nota.**

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del trozo de papel doblado que estaba junto al plato, igual al que encontré en el escritorio de Biología. Lo abrí rápidamente

"Buen provecho, Bells. Te veo pronto".

Guardé la nota junto a la otra y empecé a comer, estaba todo simplemente delicioso. Las conversaciones eran diversas, iban desde moda hasta coches, escuchaba cada una sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que algo hizo que casi me atorara.

- **Bella **- dijo Alice - espero que de verdad te guste la fiesta que te preparamos - tenía un brillo en los ojos. Me atoré con la limonada

- **¿Fiesta?** - pregunté despacio, mis amigas asintieron energéticamente - **Un momento...** - dejé de lado la comida y las encaré - **Mary Alice Cullen y Rosalie Lillian Hale... ¿QUE PARTE DE NO-FIESTA NO ENTENDIERON? **- dije alzando un poco la voz, bueno, alzando bastante la voz.

- **Pero Bella** - dijo Rosalie algo temerosa

- **Es tu cumpleaños **- completo Alice como si todo fuera muy obvio -** no pretendes que lo pasemos por alto así no más** -

- **Alice, sabes que odio llamar la atención y las fiestas y todo eso que a ustedes dos**- las señalé con el dedo - **les encanta** - dije cruzándome de brazos. Jasper y Emmett no habían dicho nada, sabían que era mejor no meterse en esas discusiones.

- **Bella, no seas necia, ya todo está listo, no puedes echarlo para atrás **- dijo Alice con un puchero - **no podemos ahora decir que no va, que dirían los invitados** -

- **¿Invitados?** - pre**gunté alzando una ceja, ellas asintieron - ¿Cuantos? - pregunté y ellas se miraron - Alice... Rosalie...** - mi amiga suspiró

- **Alrededor de...** - comenzó Rose

- **Casitodoelcolegio **- dijo rápidamente Alice antes de correr a esconderse detrás de Emmett.

- **Casi todo el colegio** - repetí lentamente y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándome - **Auch **- sollocé sobándome la parte afectada

- **Vamos, pequeño saltamontes** - me dijo Emmett - **no puede ser tan malo** - dijo pasándome la mano por la cabeza

- **No **- dije - **no puede ser tan malo, puede ser realmente malo** - dijo rendida.

Mis ánimos habían bajado durante el transcurso del día, y ciertamente tenía mis razones: Edward, mi mejor amigo, no había aparecido en todo el día, ni había dado señales de vida, salvo por sus notas; el profesor de Cálculo hizo un examen sorpresa, y ni que decir que salí pésimo; y por último, pero no menos importante, mis "adoradas amigas" tenían planeada una fiesta, de la cual no me había enterado, en mi honor, es decir, tortura para Isabella Marie Swan.

Las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacían, pero a medida que se acercaba la tarde mis ansias aumentaban, estaba renuente a una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, pero no había fuerza humana que pudiera hacer desistir a mis amigas de la idea. Suspiré profundamente al salir de clases, pensando todo lo que me esperaba. Al llegar al coche ya todos estaban ahí, entiéndase todos a los que llegamos esta mañana. Me monté y entre charla y risas llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, en ese mismo momento, sin darme oportunidad de pensar siquiera, Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a la segunda planta, al cuarto del duendecillo demoníaco en el que estaba a punto de convertirse mi mejor amiga. Al cabo de una eternidad, para mi lo fue, estaba enfundada en un lindo vestido color turquesa, pegado hasta la cintura y después suelto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era lindo, tenía que reconocerlo, y la cinta en un turquesa mas oscuro que rodeaba la cintura le daba un toque elegante e informal a la vez. Por lo menos en eso me habían escuchado, nada de vestidos largos ni fiestas ostentosas, pero en el vocabulario de los Cullen esa palabra no existía.

Al bajar la sala, convertida en una gran pista de baile, estaba abarrotada de gente. Gemí internamente ante eso, pues como había dicho Alice, aquí se encontraba todo el instituto, como mínimo. Recibí varios abrazos y varias felicitaciones, de parte de todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía. Me sentía abrumada, así que decidí ir al pequeño jardín de la parte trasera de la casa y me dejé caer sobre uno de los bancos que estaban ahí, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y tapándome la cara con las manos.

- **Disfrutando Bells** - dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, sonreí aun sin levantar la cara.

Levanté la cara lentamente para observar a Edward, y en ese momento la respiración se me quedó atorada en la garganta. Estaba simplemente hermoso, si es que podía estarlo más. Estaba vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra mangas larga negra, con los primeros botones desabrochados, lo cual dejaba ver parte de su piel de porcelana, tenía una hermosa sonrisa adornando su cara y sus inigualables ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial. No se si era que estaba diferente o simplemente era el hecho de no haberlo visto en todo el día, pero de algo estaba más que segura, mi corazón parecía un caballo desbocado en estos momentos, un poco más y presiento que se puede salir de mi pecho.

- **Edward** - fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en ese momento

- **Feliz Cumpleaños** - me dijo sonriendo y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- **Gracias** - le conteste con una sonrisa, al tiempo que el se sentaba a mi lado

-** La fiesta está muy amena** - comentó después de un momento de silencio, mientras escuchábamos el alboroto y la música que sonaba en el interior de la casa

- **Eso parece** - dije sin mucha emoción en mi voz

- **Me encanta los ánimos que tienes, cumpleañera** - me dijo mientras chocaba suavemente su hombro con el mío, haciéndome soltar una risita.

- **Sabes bien que las fiestas y todas esas loqueras de tu hermana no son mi fuerte** - le dije mirándolo a los ojos, y en ese momento se le formo la más hermosa de las sonrisas que le había visto, con un toque de picardía, lo que lo hacía lucir irresistible.

- **Lo se** - dijo volviéndose a recostar del espaldar de la silla - **Por eso he venido a... secuestrarte** - dijo muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

Lo miré detenidamente mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Tomé su mano y me sonrió.

- **Ahora eres mi prisionera** - me dijo suavemente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral - **Ven, vamos antes que nos descubra mi hermana y arruine nuestro plan de huida** - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de la casa

- **Edward Cullen ¿qué crees que haces?** - le pregunté en un susurro cuando vi que tomó las llaves del Audi de Esme y dirigirse hacia el auto

- **Te voy a ayudar a huir de tu pesadilla** - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto - **¿No te vas a montar?** - preguntó alzando sus perfectas cejas

- **¿Acaso te volviste loco, Edward?** - le pregunté renuente a subirme - No estas pensando irnos en el coche de tu mamá ¿no? - le pregunté viéndolo fijamente, el asintió - **Estás loco!! No sabes manejar, no tienes licencia, por Dios Edward!! Tienes 15 años!!!!** - le dije exasperada.

- **Vamos, Bella** - dijo suspirando frustrado - Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago - dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que yo abría los míos a más no poder - ¿Entras? - preguntó sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mi

- **Estas loco** - murmuré entrando al coche - **nos puedes meter en un buen problema ¿sabias?** - el sonrió con suficiencia y cerró la puerta suavemente.

Rodeó el carro por la parte delantera hasta sentarse en el puesto del piloto, dándome una ligera sonrisa antes de que con un suave ronroneo el auto comenzara su marcha. No tardamos más de media hora cuando el olor a mar empezó a invadir el interior del carro, mientras Edward serpenteaba algunos árboles por un camino de tierra. En un momento apagó el carro y me sonrió, al tiempo que yo lo veía con el ceño fruncido, la verdad no entendía que se estaba proponiendo

- **Edward... ¿que se supones que hacemos y donde se supone que estamos?** - le pregunté con toda la duda marcada en la cara, lo que hizo que soltara una risita.

- **Se supone que lo que estamos haciendo es huyendo de tu pesadilla** - dijo cuando me abrió la puerta y yo salía, con la brisa golpeándome la cara - **y estamos cerca de La Push** - se encogió de hombros, cerró y empezó a caminar, mientras yo lo veía y negaba con la cabeza - **¿vienes?** - pregunto al ver que no lo estaba siguiendo, y me miró alzando una ceja.

Me rodeé los brazos con mis brazos, ya que empezaba a pegar una brisa un poco fría y comencé a caminar. Llegamos a una zona despejada, los árboles quedaron atrás y frente a nosotros se abrió paso al horizonte, el cual estaba con tonalidades rojizas debido a que estábamos en pleno crepúsculo. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un alto acantilado, desde el cual se podía observa First Beach. El olor a mar llegaba a ser abrumante y se podía escuchar el golpear de las olas contra las piedras que se encontraban bajo nosotros. Me quedé embelesada mirando hacia el paisaje, con mis manos cubriéndome los hombros, ya que, a pesar que estábamos relativamente a orillas de la playa, el clima seguía siendo húmedo y frío. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando siento que ponen algo sobre mis hombros, una chaqueta, volteo la cara y está un sonriente Edward cubriéndome con su chaqueta marrón

- **¿De dónde la sacaste? No recuerdo haberte visto con chaqueta hoy** - le pregunté al tiempo que metía mis brazos por las mangas

- **La tenía en el auto** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- **Gracias** - le susurré y me sonrió.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más sin decir nada. Edward se sentó en una piedra sobresaliente que había a un lado y yo me quedé parada, mirando a la nada, pensado lo perfecto que sería que sus brazos me rodearan, no necesitaría esta chaqueta, de eso estaba segura. Respiré hondo, captando una vez más la dulce fragancia que emanaba de ella. Sonreí de imaginarme a mi pequeña amiga fúrica cuando se haya dado cuenta de que me he escapado de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

- **¿De qué te ríes?** - me preguntó con una sonrisa también asomándose en sus labios

- **Alice** - dije y me di la vuelta para verlo, tenía una tenue arruga en la frente, que me obligó a explicarle - **Me imagino la cara de tu hermana cuando se de cuenta de que huí de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños que ella tan... esmeradamente planeo **- me encogí de hombros

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, pensativo, hasta que soltó una carcajada, contagiándome del humor. Su risa sonaba como una hermosa melodía por el lugar donde estábamos. Me le quedé mirando por un tiempo inmensurable, sonriendo también, hasta que dejó de reírse y me miró fijamente.

- **Creo que te espera una buena reprimenda, Swan** - dijo serio, pero con una mirada burlona.

- **No me des tantas esperanzas, Cullen** - le dije y le saqué la lengua, robándole otra sonrisa.

Una ráfaga de viento que venía desde las orillas del acantilado me hizo voltear. Respiré fuertemente. Amaba el olor a mar. De pronto sentí a Edward carraspear, me volteé y lo miré confundida e interrogante. Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta.

- **Bells** - susurró - **quería pedirte disculpas** - hizo una pausa y me estudio detenidamente el rostro y luego continuó - **una disculpa por no haber aparecido durante todo el día, por no haber compartido contigo este día tan especial desde que amaneció, lo cual hubiera sido de mi completo agrado...-**

- **No te preocupes, no es para tanto, es un día cualquiera, no es tan especial** - le dije

- **Para mi lo es** - contestó firmemente, tan seguro en sus palabras que me hizo sonrojar furiosamente. ¿En verdad era tan importante para el? - **Bueno, el motivo es que bueno...** - carraspeó un poco y suspiró - **estaba ocupado haciendo algo** -

La forma en que dijo ese "haciendo algo" me hizo sentir un poco molesta, e insegura, aunque estaba clara que Edward tenía en su vida cosas más interesantes que hacer que pasar todo un día conmigo. Le sonreí tenuemente - **No te preocupes, esta bien** - dije y volteé de nuevo hacia el horizonte, el cual ya estaba completamente oscuro, la brisa me hizo estremecerme de nuevo.

Sentí que Edward se levantó y caminó hacia mí, quedándose justo detrás, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- **Bells** - dijo cerca de mi y su aliento chocó contra mi cuello - **se que tal vez te vas a molestar, y también se que no te gusta que nadie gaste nada en ti, pero te aseguro, te juro, que no lo he hecho, no he gastado ni medio y si lo hubiese hecho no estaría nada arrepentido** - dijo en forma lenta y en tono bajo - **espero que no me rechaces mi regalo de cumpleaños** - dijo soltando una risita.

En ese momento sentí que sus manos rodearon mi cuello y depositaron una cadena. Bajé mis ojos y había en mi cuello una delicada cadena con un dije de corazón plateado, con pequeños brillantes por el borde. Jadeé.

- **Edward** – dije asombrada, mientras sus manos abrochaban la cadena

- **Feliz Cumpleaños, Bells** - me susurró y me di un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Acaricié el corazón distraídamente, con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios, y noté que tenía una escritura en la parte de atrás. Fruncí el ceño. Y le di vuelta, para leer. El mensaje me dejó sin aire, nunca imaginé eso. Con una letra cursiva muy hermosa y delicada estaba escrito

_"Contigo, por siempre y para siempre. Edward. 13/09/09"._

Mis ojos se aguaron e instintivamente me di la vuelta y envolví a Edward en un abrazo. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y los míos en su cuello. Edward enterró su cara en mi cabello y suspiró. Estaba casi segura que estaba sonriendo.

- **Gracias** - le dije separándome - **No debiste** - estaba sonrojada. Sus manos apenas habían dejado mi cintura y las mías se encontraban apoyadas sobre su pecho.

- **No** - dijo sonriendo de lado - **No debí... pero quise** - me dijo por lo bajo. Le sonreí y por un momento me perdí en el esmeralda de sus ojos, al tiempo que sentía que me traspasaba con su mirada. El tiempo se paralizó en ese instante, o por lo menos eso sentí.

- **Gracias** - fue lo único que pude decirle, nuevamente. El negó suavemente con la cabeza

- **Por siempre y para siempre, Bells, pase lo que pase, yo, Edward Cullen, voy a estar contigo** - susurró en una forma tan dulce, con su aliento chocando contra mi cara, haciéndome querer acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Su mano abandonó mi cintura y me acarició lentamente la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos, y de pronto sentí sus labios posarse en mi frente y darme un cálido beso. Sonreí

- **Creo que ya deberíamos irnos** - yo asentí. No sabía cuanto tiempo en realidad había pasado desde que llegamos, pero ya estaba completamente oscuro **- ¿La dejo en su casa, Señorita?** - dijo tomándome de la mano para ayudarme a caminar en la oscuridad

- **Creo que sería lo más correcto, Caballero** - le contesté siguiéndole el juego. El sonrió

Caminamos hasta el auto y con un suave ronroneo éste arrancó. En un poco más de media hora estuvimos frente a mi casa. Edward sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

- **Bueno, te llamo, si es que aun sigo vivo cuando llegue a la casa y mamá se de cuenta de que tomé su auto... de nuevo** - suspiró y frunció el ceño.

- **Llámame de igual modo** - le dije, el asintió y me bajé del auto - **y gracias de nuevo **- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta la casa.

Al entrar escuché unas voces que venían desde el saloncito. Charlie seguramente estaba viendo televisión. Cerré la puerta y me recosté de ella, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Definitivamente, esté había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Pensé mientras acariciaba el dije que colgaba de mi cuello, lugar que nunca iba a abandonar.

Bueno chics aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. De verdad, discúlpenme la demora, pero mi nuevo trabajo me está consumiendo a grandes cantidades el tiempo, y he tenido un que otros problemitas de concentración e inspiración.

Espero que les guste. Poco a poco esta historia creo que ira tomandoo camino. El próximo capítulo creo que escribiré un pequeño POV de Alice y Jasper (y espero poder hacerlo). De nuevo mis mas grandes disculpa.

Saludos

Isabella-Swan-Cullen


	10. Chapter 10: Dia de descubrimientos

HOLAAAAA!! Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, pero el trabajo me consume, y creo que mi musa literaria ha decidido irse de vacaciones y dejarme sola. La verdad me costó un mundo hacer este capitulo, no saben lo difícil que me resulto escribir un POV de estos dos y todavía no llegaron a nada!!! DIABLOS!!, pero espero que algo suceda pronto. Aquí se los dejo, espero sus opiniones, sinceramente, no se como quedaría....

Gracias por todo! Un beso!!

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Capítulo 10: Un día de pequeños descubrimientos internos.**

_Alice POV_

Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la fabulosa fiesta que yo, la espectacular Alice Cullen, había hecho para mi mejor amiga en el mundo, Bella, el día de su cumpleaños. Había buena música, buena comida y mucha gente. Pobre Bella, pensé frunciendo el ceño, se que debe estar un poco, solo un poquito aterrada con todo esto, pero no entiendo todavía por qué. Voy caminando entre la gente, tratando de divisar a la cumpleañeras, pero mis ojitos se encuentran con una vista mil veces mejor. Jasper estaba recostado en una de las paredes de la casa, con un vaso de ponche en sus manos, mirando distraídamente a la gente que bailaba, las luces le daban un aire misterioso, del cual ya era dueño. Simplemente hermoso, pensé y sonreí.

Desde que llegamos al pueblo de Forks, sentí que Jasper era el hombre de mi vida, aunque era, y quizás lo sigo siendo, esa era la conclusión a la que mi corazoncito había llegado. Pase por un lado de Rose y Emmett quienes bailaban amenamente, ganándome un exagerado guiño por parte de mi hermanote, me reí negando suavemente con la cabeza; también estaban Ben y Ángela, y Stanley (sinceramente no se como se me ocurrió invitarla, con lo mal que me cae) bailando con Mike Newton (si a eso se le puede llamar bailar).

Llegue hasta donde estaba Jasper, sonriéndole cuando volteó a verme, ganándome una linda sonrisa de su parte también.

- **Hola** – dije con mis manos hacia atrás y balanceándome suavemente en mis talones - **¿Divirtiéndote?** -

- **Hola Alice** – definitivamente, en sus labios mi nombre sonaba como un concierto de ángeles – **si, un poco... te quedó excelente la fiesta de Bells, felicitaciones** – me dijo, haciendo que brindaba con su vaso, le sonreí

- **Gracias, no podía hacer menos, es mi mejor amiga** – conteste sinceramente

- **Sabes** – me dijo acercándose un poco, haciendo que mi corazón se volviera como loco – **que Rose no te escuche decir eso** – me dijo en secreto, para después soltar una risa, yo simplemente reí también.

- **Bueno, no tiene que enterarse, al menos que tu se lo digas** – le dije mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

- **Por mi no hay problema, pequeña** – me dijo alborotándome un poco mas el cabello

- **Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Bella, tengo tiempo que no la veo. ¿La has visto?** -

- **Si no me equivoco la vi con Edward en el jardín trasero de la casa** – me dijo – **Yo... voy por mas ponche** – concluyó algo ¿contrariado? ¿Nervioso?, y salió en dirección a la mesa de comidas. Suspiré y entable camino hacia la puerta trasera de la casa que daba hacia el jardín.

Salí y nada, no estaban, no había ni rastros. Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y empecé a hacer un puchero. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella se escapara de su propia fiesta y en mis narices? Ay Isabella Swan, esta no se queda así, te vas a ver con la furia de la gran Alice cuando vuelvas a dar la cara.

Caminé y me senté en los bancos, enfurruñada y muy muy muy molesta con la personita que se hace llamar mi amiga y con quien se hace llamar mi hermano, porque seguramente el tuvo algo que ver con todo, y cuidado si no había sido el autor intelectual del asunto. Suspiré y apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y mi cara en mis manos.

Pensando bien las cosas, era hasta bonito y principesco el hecho de que Edward salvara a su "princesa" de las garras de la horrible bruja, aunque en este cuento la horrible bruja sea nada más y nada menos que yo. Resoplé. Yo una bruja, por favor!! Me quedé pensando si algún día Edward se dejaría de idioteces y le diría a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque el no me lo había dicho, eso se notaba a leguas, pero lo entendía, Edward tenía miedo, miedo a su futuro, miedo a lo que lo obligaban a hacer, pero gracias a ese estúpido miedo el podía perder lo que mas amaba en la vida. Al igual que tu, me dijo una vocecita muy en el fondo. Suspiré y escondí la cara entre mis manos.

- **Bueno, basta Alice Cullen** – me regañé en voz alta – **es hora de seguir disfrutando de la archimegafabulosa fiesta que hiciste, allá Bella y Edward que no sepan apreciar tu talento** – me dije sonriendo y me dispuse a adentrarme al salón.

La música retumbaba y en ese instante me empecé a animar nuevamente. Bailé con Emmett, era la escena más cómica que podía imaginar, luego de haber bailado el vals con el en los quince años de Rose.

Como a la medianoche, la gente fue yendo, la fiesta estaba terminando. Creo que al final muy pocos recordaban el verdadero motivo de la fiesta, ya que solo contados me preguntaron que donde se había metido Bella, y yo solo podía encogerme de hombros, no tenía respuesta.

- **Estoy agotada** – dije lanzándome en el sofá después que todos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban Rose y Jasper, aunque ellos eran ya parte de nuestra familia.

- **A mi me duelen los pies** – replicó Rose, sentándose a mi lado.

Los chicos se estaban riendo de nosotras, ganándose cada uno que un cojín volara en su dirección, haciendo que el primero impactara de lleno en la cara de Emmett y el segundo fuera magistralmente atrapado por Jasper, quien me sonrió luego, haciéndome ruborizar un poco.

- **Bueno niños, ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir** – dijo cariñosamente mi madre, quien bajaba enfundada en su bata de dormir y sus pantuflas.

En ese momento escuchamos un auto afuera, todos nos miramos y mi mamá frunció el seño, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y nosotros fuimos tras ella. Mi boca se abrió al ver lo que era: Edward y Bella llegando en el auto de MI madre. Oh, oh, esto se iba a poner feo.

- **EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN** – gritó mi madre, estaba furiosa. Bella saltó de la impresión y Edward se quedó paralizado, sosteniéndole la mirada a mamá.- **Adentro, AHORA** – dio media vuelta, haciéndonos apartar de golpe y logrando que yo chocara contra Jasper, quien me veía entre asustado y extrañado. Mamá pasó y detrás de ella un tranquilo Edward y una muy nerviosa y asustada Bella. – **¿Y bien?** – preguntó mi madre, ganándose toda la atención

- **Veras mamá** – empezó a explicar mi hermano – **Bella estaba algo....** – buscaba la palabra correcta – **incomoda en la fiesta, sabes que no es lo de ella **– mi madre alzó las cejas – **y bueno a mi se me ocurrió que podía llevarla a un lado mas tranquilo** – dijo mirándonos, yo me crucé de brazos – **es su cumpleaños ¿no? Tenía que hacer que la pasara bien, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?** – Bella no había dicho nada, estaba encogida con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo, en cierto modo me dio pena por ella, pero solo por un instante, luego me acorde que ella había despreciado mi fiesta y me enfurruñe de nuevo.

- **Eso no es excusa, Edward** – dijo mi madre suavizando un poco, solo un poco, la voz – **Tienes 15 años Edward...**-

- **16** – replicó el contrariado

- **Lo que sea** – continuó mi madre - **¿y que si algo les hubiera pasado? Como crees que me hubiese sentido, que nos hubiésemos sentido. Eso fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte, Edward** -

- **No es solo su culpa, Esme** – dijo suavemente Bella hablando por primera vez – **yo también deje que lo hiciera, si le hubiera dicho que no, el me hubiera hecho caso, también yo tengo culpa** – dijo bajando la mirada, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Edward, quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Awwww eran tan lindos defendiéndose los dos, estaba a punto de ponerme a dar saltitos, pero no, no iba a olvidar que me habían traicionado, inmediatamente borré mi sonrisa.

- **Bella, cariño** – dijo mi madre – **tienes razón la culpa es de los dos, pero tranquila no se lo diré al Jefe Swan** – Bella respiró – **sin embargo, tu, jovencito, estás castigado** – Edward abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, la mirada de mi madre era para no contrariar, resopló y se fue malhumorado a su habitación – **Vayan a dormir ya, niños** – dicho esto, dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

- **¿Y bien?** – pregunté a Bella, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo ligeramente con el pie, ella se volteo lentamente, temerosa – **Me puedes más o menos explicar por que te fuiste de TU fiesta, la cual YO hice con TANTO cariños para TI en el día de TU cumpleaños, Isabella Swan **-

- **Alice** – dijo con voz estrangulada – **yo... de verdad... en serio... yo... este...**- empezó a tartamudear nerviosa

- **¿Piensas decir algo coherente el día de hoy o nos vamos a dormir sin escuchar tu explicación a la diabólica duende?** – dijo divertido Emmett, tratando de contener su risa.

- **No ayudas en nada, Osito** – le dijo Rose, haciendo que él hiciera un puchero.

Me le quedé viendo a Bella, quien se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, no sabía que decir, estaba segura, suspiré y me acerqué a ella, haciendo que se encogiera un poco.

- **Ay Bells** – la abracé – **dime que por lo menos valió la pena** – le susurré, ella se sonrojó fuertemente, haciéndome reír, al fin y al cabo no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ella.

- **Bueeeehno** – dijo Emmett bostezando – **creo que es hora de irnos a la cama en serio, ya me esta matando el sueño** – Rose volteó los ojos y Jasper sonrió. Emmett comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguido de Jasper y Rose. Yo pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella y nos fuimos detrás de ellos.

- **Buenas noches** – me dijo Jasper, dándome un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome sonreír como una tonta y ganándome las bromas de mis amigas después.

- **Buenas noches, Jazz** – le dije, despidiéndome con la mano antes de entrar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta y dejarme caer contra ella, con la tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Definitivamente estaba perdida y locamente enamorada del chico rubio, de ojos azules y tono sureño que estaba durmiendo en la habitación continua a la mía.

Tenía que ser valiente, y decirle todo a mi Jazz, no podía seguir así, un día de esto iba a explotar. Me quedé dormida soñando con mi chico sureño, con una sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de darme una ducha, baje feliz, como siempre y encontré a mi familia comiendo en el comedor.

- **Hola familiaaaaaaaaaa!!! **– dije entrando, para luego darle un beso a mi papá y a mi mamá – **yumi yumi... comida** – dije frotando las manos, haciendo sonreír a mis padres y hermanos.

- **Buen día, pequeña** – dijo mi papá

- **Hola hija, te sirvo?** – me preguntó Esme

- **Si mami, gracias** – dije y pase por un lado de un sonriente Emmett quien conversaba con Jasper, los saludé. Edward estaba muy callado, mirando fijamente su plato como con enojo y Bella, frente a el, también comiendo en silencio, y mirándolo de vez en cuando con la duda marcada en el rostro **– Hola Rose, Bella** – me senté a su lado - **¿Qué le sucede?** – le pregunté en un susurro. Ella lo miró y luego a mi, y se encogió de hombros.

- **Creo que esta molesto** – dijo por lo bajo, yo rodé los ojos

- **Eso es evidente** – le dije, mientras mi madre llegaba con mi comida y me sonreía

Comí en silencio, dándole miradas a todos: Papá comía tranquilo, serio, como es el siempre; Mamá estaba tranquila, de vez en cuando conversaba con papá; Emmett y Jasper estaban metidos en una conversación acerca de autos, en la cual de vez en cuando Rose intervenía; Bella comía en silencio, hablaba conmigo de vez en cuando, y miraba a Edward constantemente para luego suspirar disimuladamente; y Edward comía callado, no hacía más nada, no hablaba ni miraba otra cosa que no fuera su plato, y fruncía el ceño constantemente. Mi familia era peor que la familia Adams, ahora eso lo había comprobado.

- **¿Y que haremos hoy?** – pregunte dando saltitos involuntarios en mi silla, ganándome la sonrisa de mi padre – **Podemos ir a LaPush, esta el día claro!! **– dije dando una vista por el ventanal de la sala

- **Me parece buena idea, enana** – dijo Emmett. Los demás asintieron, menos Edward

- **¿Edward? **– pregunté. El levantó la vista hacia mí

- **Estoy castigado** – masculló y se levantó de la mesa, directo a su habitación, supongo. Suspiré y vi que Bella se le quedó viendo algo triste mientras se iba.

Mis padres se miraron un momento, y papá hizo ademán de levantarse, pero mamá le puso suavemente la mano en el antebrazo.

- **Yo voy** – dije y se levantó rumbo escaleras arriba. Papá se despidió y se fue, ya que tenía que ir al hospital.

- **Oh vamos Bells, no estés triste** – le dije abrazándola – **no es tu culpa, ni siquiera de el, solamente quería que te sintieras feliz en tu cumpleaños, y lo logró ¿o me equivoco?** -

- **No Alice, no te equivocas** – me dijo medio sonriendo – **pero por mi culpa el está castigado** – suspiró, y se levantó – **voy a arreglarme** – dijo y se fue a su cuarto.

Rose y Emmett ya se habían ido también, dejándome sola con Jasper, quien se levantó de su silla y se sentó frente a mi, mientras yo picaba mi comida distraídamente.

- **Alice** – dijo y lo miré – **No estés triste, todo va a estar bien** – dijo estirando su mano hasta posarla sobre la mía – **Ya veras** – sonrió, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

- **Gracias, Jazz** – dije sinceramente

- **Por nada pequeña, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites** -

Mi mano aun estaba debajo de la de él, se sentía bien. El no hizo esfuerzo en quitarla y yo menos, podría estar así por siempre, con mi chico sureño. Nada quería yo más que eso, nada. Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

_Jasper POV_

Alice era especial, eso bien lo sabía. Mi duendecillo, por más que estuviera molesta con Bella por dejarla "plantada" en su fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre la iba a perdonar. Porque su corazón era dulce y sin maldad alguna, se preocupaba por sus amigos, más que por ella misma, así no se diera cuenta. Anoche brillaba con luz propia, radiante, feliz, hermosa, y yo seguía siendo un tonto, un idiota que no se atrevía a dar un paso más, temía ser rechazado, temía que las cosas no funcionaran. Si señores, Jasper Hale Withlook era un cobarde en las cosas del amor, pero prefería tener a mi dulce Alice cerca, así no fuera junto a mi, que perderla del todo.

Cuando Edward se fue abatido a su cuarto y luego Bella también, la pobre Alice estaba sumamente triste, sus ojitos no brillaban como siempre y su ánimo había caído en un grado que creo que ni siquiera invitándola a ir de compras lo subiría. Cuando todos se fueron dudé un segundo si irme también o hacerle compañía, inmediatamente decidí que no era nada caballeroso dejarla sola, así no más.

Me levanté y me senté frente a ella. Alice picoteaba y jugaba distraídamente con su comida.

- **Alice** – comencé y me miró – **No estés triste, todo va a estar bien** – dije y estiré mi mano hasta colocarla sobre la de ella – **Ya veras** – sonreí, haciéndola sonreír también.

- **Gracias, Jazz** – dijo sinceramente

- **Por nada pequeña, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites** – era verdad, pase lo que pase, sea como sea siempre estaré ahí para ella, para lo que necesite, porque mal o bien la amaba con locura y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Mi mano seguía sobre la de ella, tan cálida, tan ella. No quería quitar mi mano de allí y ella tampoco se esforzó por hacerlo. Me sonrió, más hermosa y dulcemente imposible, le devolví la sonrisa, deseando que nada en el mundo interrumpiera este momento. Pero definitivamente nada en el mundo es perfecto.


	11. Chapter 11: Llueve por dentro

Por favor no me maten!!! De verdad, se que no tengo excusas, pero mi musa había volado lejos, muy lejos de mi, y como podrán ver no se ha dignado a volver del todo. Este es un capitulo de transición, después espero poder ponerle el drama que tengo pensado... espero les guste

**Por siempre y para siempre**

**Capítulo 11: Llueve por dentro **(gracias a Luis Fonsi por la inspiración)

Edward POV

No podía creer lo tonto e idiota que podía llegar a ser en mi vida! Me reprendí una y otra vez luego de llegar y aguantar el regaño de mi madre, al cual no le restaba que era con razón, pero es que quería que Bella la pasara bien en su cumpleaños, eso no es tan malo ¿verdad? Suspiré frustrado y me lancé sobre mi cama, colocándome una almohada sobre la cabeza. Volví a suspirar, no podía culpar a Bella de mis actos impulsivos, solo era mi controlable deseo de darlo todo lo que ella quisiera. Estaba enamorado de ella y eso me asustaba mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Estaba completamente conciente de que tenía serios compromisos en Inglaterra, en mi ciudad natal, pero a decir verdad poco me importaban ya, si antes no lo hacían ahora menos, pero también sabía que no me iba a poder librar de ellos tan fácilmente.

Sonreí inconscientemente al recordar a Bella tratando de hacer entender a Esme que ella también tenía un poco de culpa de lo que pasó. Era tan linda en todo sentido. Tenía que hablar con papá, el podía entenderme, o eso pienso. Tendría que tener una conversación, hombre a hombre, con mi padre. Justo cuando comencé a cambiarme la ropa, sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- **Edward, hijo, puedo pasar** – preguntó mi mamá desde la puerta

- **Claro** – respondí y me terminé de colocar la camisa del pijama.

- **Hijo, no vengo a regañarte nuevamente** – dijo sentándose en el borde de mi cama – **Sólo quiero que seas un poco más prudente. ¿No te imaginas los nervios que sentí cuando vi que te habías llevado de nuevo el carro, y que esta vez te habías ido con Bella?** – yo bajé la mirada, avergonzado

- **Mamá, yo sola...** – me cortó con una sonrisa y tomando una de mis manos con las suyas

- **Si, Edward, tu solo querías darle a Bella el mejor cumpleaños de su vida** – me sonrió dulcemente – **y creo que lo lograste. Hubieses visto la sonrisa que traía esa niña en su cara** – sonreí – **Edward** – dijo halándome para que me sentara con ella, y acariciando mi mejilla con su mano – **hijo, ¿tu estás enamorado de Bella?** – la mirada de mi madre era entre curiosa y precavida

- **No lo se, mamá** – le contesté sinceramente

- **Bueno hijo, sabes que tanto tu padre como yo sólo queremos tu felicidad, pero no debes olvidar lo que tienes previamente que cumplir o deshacer, como quieras hacerlo** – se levantó me dio un beso en la frente – **Buenas noches mi ángel **– dijo y salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Cada vez que recordaba mis "compromisos" en Europa me ponía de mal humor. Me lancé sobre la cama y puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza y en un momento que no supe caí en sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, bajé y fui directo a la cocina, mamá siempre estaba allí en horas de la mañana, pero nadie más parecía estar en casa. ¿Y Bella? Me acerqué a mi madre y le di los buenos días y un beso en la mejilla

- **Mamá, ¿y los chicos?** – me daba algo de pena preguntar de primeras directamente por ella, aunque me desesperaba no saber donde estaba, Demonios, Edward, estas demasiado perdido. Me dije a mi mismo.

- **Alice y Emmett aun no se han despertado, y los demás se fueron a su casa, tu padre los está llevando** – la desilusión inundó mi alma.

Estaría Bella molesta conmigo seguramente, ella no tenía porque haberse llevado parte del regaño que me habían dado mis padres.

- **¿Vas a desayunar?** – me preguntó mamá sacándome de mis locas cavilaciones, suspiré y asentí mientras tomaba asiento en el desayunador de la cocina.

Mi madre me sirvió un plato de cereal con jugo de naranja. Comí sin decir palabra, todavía me sentía algo apenado por mi comportamiento para con ella.

- **Edward** – la miré y me sonrió - **¿Qué tienes mi niño?** – puso su mano sobre la mía, en un gesto tan de ella, tan maternal

- **He estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste y tienes razón** – le dije – **tengo cosas que resolver y líos en los que me metí de los que debería salir primero** -

- **De hecho, creo que Carlisle quería hablar algo de eso contigo** – yo asentí

Al poco tiempo de acabar de desayunar llegó mi papá, sentía un gran peso en la boca de mi estómago, no sabía como iba a salir todo, no sabía si iba o no a resultar. ¡Maldito sea el día en que comprometieron mi vida de esta manera! Ahora que había conocido a Bella, que me había enamorado de verdad, que mi vida estaba empezando a tener sentido, podía decir que me estaba arrepintiendo de dejar que a tan corta edad ataran mi vida a la de otra persona.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia el estudio de mi papá. Toqué la puerta y la abrí un poco. Estaba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio revisando unos expedientes de sus pacientes, supongo, al verme bajó la carpeta y me sonrió

- **¿Qué pasa Edward?** – me acerqué y tomé asiento frente a el

- **Papá, quiero hablar contigo, de algo... un poco delicado** – el asintió – **Verás, es sobre el compromiso que tengo en Inglaterra... con Tanya.... **– me miraba fijamente, suspiré una vez más, no sabía como empezar – **no quiero seguirlo, no puedo... **– aclaré. Mi padre me sonrió amablemente

- **Se trata de Bella, ¿cierto?** – preguntó suavemente, yo alcé la mirada y fruncí el ceño para luego asentir – **Edward** – suspiró mi padre y se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a mi, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas – **Hijo, se que ahora a lo mejor no lo entiendes, a lo mejor lo de Bella no es más que un amor de adolescente, es lógico, casi toda tu infancia la has compartido con ella y ella es una chica extraordinaria, de eso no hay duda** – sonrió – **pero, Edward, hijo, no podemos acabar con algo tan importante, tan trascendental como eso** – concluyó serio

- **No entiendes papá** – dije por lo bajo y luego alcé la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – **Yo quiero a Bella, la quiero muchísimo, tanto que duele aquí** – dije poniéndome la mano en el lugar donde se supone que está el corazón

- **Lo siento hijo, eso escapa de mis manos** – me dijo con pesar – **de hecho hoy les iba a decir algo acerca de nuestra estadía aquí, pero voy a esperar que estemos todos** – juro que podía llorar en ese momento, sentía que mi vida y mi futuro habían desaparecido con las palabras de mi padre

_¿Qué puedo hacer? _

_Llueve por dentro y el corazón me duele y se deshace,_

_P__ienso en ti quiero volar y remontar esta tristeza para escaparme._

_Quiero vivir... por siempre junto a ti no importa nada _

_y olvidar este silencio que se roba mis mañanas libera y acorrala_

Mi padre se levantó dándome una suave palmada en el hombro, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, con mi tristeza, con mis ganas de llorar. Algo se debía poder hacer, algo. Suspiré y escondí mi cara entre las manos

_Hoy llueve por dentro, en mi, en mi,_

_atravieso el cielo, por ti_

_se inunda el__ corazón mientras te pienso_

_cuando tu no estás llueve por dentro_

Alice POV

No podía creer que mamá regañara de ese modo a Edward, si lo que hizo por Bella fue tan tierno. Suspiré y abracé mi pequeña almohada. Bien era cierto que al principio estaba enojadísima, nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría su fiesta de cumpleaños, su extraordinaria fiesta hecha y planeada por la extraordinaria persona que soy yo, pero después, me pareció ¡tan romántico! Que se me acabó por pasar la rabia, aunque estos pensamientos nunca saldrían de mi boquita. Se arruinaría mi reputación.

El día siguiente me levanté con los ánimos renovados. Me bañé, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar, por lo visto ya los chicos se habían marchado, pobres, deben estar agotadísimos, no están acostumbrados al trajín.

- **Hola mamá** – dije alegremente cuando entré en la cocina. Mi mamá estaba leyendo una revista apoyada en el desayunador. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

- **Hola tesoro, ¿cómo dormiste?** – me preguntó sonriendo

- **Bien mamá** – recorrí la vista por la cocina - **¿Y la gente?** -

- **Tu papá llevo a Bella, Rose y Jasper a sus casas, y ahorita está con Edward en su estudio, y Emmett...**-

- **Durmiendo** – dije con una sonrisa

- **No esperaría menos de el** – dijo ella y nos echamos a reír - **¿Quieres desayunar? Allí quedó un poco de cereal y leche.**

Asentí enérgicamente. Mamá me sirvió un poco de cereal y comí mientras hablaba con ella de cosas triviales.

- **Buenos días, dormilona** – dijo mi padre al entrar a la cocina, yo le regalé mi mejor sonrisa

- **Hola papá** – esperé que entrara junto con Edward, pero éste no vino - **¿Y Edward? **– pregunté

- **Está en el estudio** – respondió papá – **debe venir por ahí** – asentí - **¿Y Emmett?** -

- **No se ha despertado aún** – respondió mamá. Mi padre estaba inusualmente serio y callado, algo se avecinaba. Yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, intentando en vano adivinar que podría estar pasando. Suspiré. En momentos como este es que deseaba poder tener el don de ver el futuro. Volví a suspirar y me concentre en mi plato de fruti loops con leche.

Terminé y me levanté a lavar los platos. En ese momento entraba un medio adormilado Emmett aun en pijamas, me reí, el podía llegar a ser todo un bebe, tenga la edad que tenga.

- **Buenos días gente** – dijo entre bostezos, lanzándose en el banco del comedor, tomando la poca leche que quedaba en el envase y sirviendose en un vaso.

- **Bueno, yo voy al hospital por un momento... por favor chicos no se desaparezcan, tenemos que hablar de algo importante** – dijo mi padre para luego darme un beso en la frente y despedirse de mamá y de Emmett.

Algo pasaba, y de un momento a otro me comencé a poner nerviosa, no sabía que pasaba, mi padre estaba extraño y Edward, no le había visto la cara. ¿Estaría todavía triste y castigado? No creo.

Bueno, ya lo que vendrá va a venir, no hay que angustiarse antes de tiempo. Ni que el diseñador de Chanel o Dior se fuera a morir mañana. OH DIOS MIO!!.. eso si sería una tragedia... no han dicho nada en la T.V. de eso ¿cierto? Mejor voy a hablarle a Rosalie, ella siempre está mas en onda en ese aspecto que yo.

Camino a mi cuarto me acordé de Edward. Golpeé mi frente con la mano. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia el estudio. Abrí la puerta en silencio y ahí estaba mi hermanito, con su cabeza entre sus manos, sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio de papá. Suspiré y entré, al llegar junto a el lo abracé fuerte, el paso sus manos por mi cintura. No sabía a ciencia cierta que le pasaba, pero estaba segura que era algo muy fuerte.

- **¿Qué pasa hermanito?** – le dije mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

El suspiró y me soltó. Me senté en la silla frente a él y le tomé las manos. Desde siempre Edward y yo habíamos tenido una relación especial, no era que no quiera a Emmett, yo adoro a ese idiota, pero con Edward siempre ha sido diferente, hemos sido más unidos.

- **Tengo miedo, Allie** – me dijo en tono bajo – **No se que hacer con todo esto** – suspiró.

- **¿Miedo de que?** - pregunté

- **De lo que pueda pasar, de que me separen de Bella** – ahí estaba el centro de su problema, Bella, sonreí – **y lo peor, de que no pueda hacer nada para impedirlo** -

- **Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, Eddie, y vas a ver que tarde o temprano todo se va a solucionar para bien** – le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ésta no llegó a sus ojos -

Edward POV 

Daba gracias a Dios por tener a alguien como Alice a mi lado, ella y Emmett eran los mejores hermanos que podía pedir, aunque la pequeña Allie es especial para mi, siempre tenía las palabras exactas para todos los momentos, a parte de su contagiante energía.

Después que hablamos un rato en el estudio de papá, donde yo le confesé lo mucho que quería a Bella, de darme cuenta como brillaban sus ojitos cuando mencionaba a Jasper y se sonrojaba luego. Ahí encontré otra razón no egoísta para aceptar mi destino. Si yo no aceptaba la que iba a salir perjudicada en todo era mi pequeño duende, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y mi madre entró

- **Hijo, tu papá quiere hablar con ustedes** – me dijo en su peculiar tono maternal como siempre, y luego de eso cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Bajé y en la mesa del comedor estaban todos sentados, como pasaba cada vez que había que hablar algo realmente importante. Tomé mi sitio entre Alice y mamá, papá estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

- **Bien hijos, como saben, tenemos que hablar de algo importante** – dijo mirándonos a todos – **creo que ha llegado el momento de que cumplamos con nuestros deberes** – dijo firmemente – **bueno, con nuestros otros deberes... nuestros deberes en Inglaterra** – Emmett iba a hablar – **si hijo, se que no los hemos abandonado, pero ahora creo que tienen que ser de carácter... permanente** - concluyó

- **Estas queriendo decir que...** – empezó Emmett

- **Si hijo, nos debemos ir, debemos regresar a Inglaterra** – Emmett abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y ....

- **¿QUE?... Papa, debes estar bromeando** – dijo algo exaltado parándose de pronto, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo

- **Sabes que no, Emmett** – le dijo mi padre sereno

- **Yo no me voy a ir, lo sabes** – lo desafió

- **Emmett** – previno mi padre – **tienes deberes que cumplir** -

- **DEBERES Y UN CARAJO, PAPA**- gritó dándole un golpe a la mesa, Alice se encogió a mi lado – **No me voy a ir, Carlisle Cullen, no ahora** – le dijo respirando agitado **– No voy a dejar a Rosalie, no lo voy a hacer, por unos estúpidos deberes que no elegí cumplir** -

- **Cálmate Emmett** – le dijo mamá poniendo su mano en su antebrazo

- **Yo no pedí esto, papa, nosotros no pedimos esto** – decía serio como nunca en la vida lo había visto - **¿crees que es justo para mi? ¿Y para Alice y Edward? Yo no lo creo papá** – dijo y por primera vez volteé a ver a Alice, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse a llorar – **Lo siento papá, pero yo no voy a dejar a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, no lo voy a hacer** – culminó

- **Nos vamos en una semana, está dicho, y no hay marcha atrás** – papá ya estaba molesto, se levantó y se marchó del comedor

- **MALDICIÓN** – dijo Emmett golpeando la mesa. Alice empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos, la atraje hacia mi y la abracé, sintiéndome perdido, confundido, y mi corazón latía muy rápido como si de pronto se fuera a parar

"_Nos vamos en un__a semana"..._ esas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Una semana, sólo una semana mas estaría cerca de Bella. No podía creerlo. Pronto todos se fueron retirando de la habitación, sólo quedamos Alice y yo. Emmett salió furioso de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo. Esto iba a estar muy difícil.

- **Vamos Alice** – le dice soltándola, todavía pequeños sollozos salían de su boca – **Vamos a ver a Bella** – le dije y mi corazón se encogió de tristeza.

Una semana nada más que iba a pasar a su lado, pero no podía decirle nada de mis sentimientos. ¿Con que sentido? ¿Para luego romperle el corazón cuando nos fuéramos? Entonces no sólo mi corazón estaría muerto, sino que le daría el más grande de los sufrimientos a mi muñeca de crista. A mi Bella.


End file.
